


Change of Perspective

by omg40credits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Frisk is not mute, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Has Female Parts though, Like REAL slow burn, M/M, My First Fanfic, Named Reader, OC's to be Added, Ohh SOOO much fluff is planned!!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Gender Nutural, Readers a Virgin, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Sorry guys!, Suicidal Thoughts Implied, Swearing, Taggs will be added as the story updates, This is probably gonna be a long ride guys, Will update character tags as they are added!, a sprinkle of splice of life, implied self harm, reader has depression and BPD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg40credits/pseuds/omg40credits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to clear your mind from all the stress that has accumulated, you take a trip up to Mount Ebott. However, you end up falling into the mountain and things definitely take a turn you were not expecting. You find yourself living with a very friendly Goat Monster, who teaches you all you need to know before you are let into the rest of the Underground.</p><p>*Note: Reader is named. I know many prefer a non-named reader however for this fic I wanted to give them a name, please forgive me!</p><p>Act 1: Chapters 1 - ?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down you Go

**Author's Note:**

> Before diving in I want to give a bit of an explanation of this fic!
> 
> I have never written a fic before this. I was inspired by other sans/reader fics which lead to random one shots I came up with while at work. However depression is a thing and also a bitch, so I started imagining how I would start a fic, which led me to get a LOT of ideas I ran by a friend. She was VERY interested in what I came up with and for the past month I planned. I FINALLY got the courage to request an account here on AO3 and now here I am, posting my (hopefully) interesting story!
> 
> First chapters fairly short, I’m not sure how long I plan to make each chapter right now, but for sure longer than that! Sorry guys!
> 
> Bother me on my (newly made) Tumblr if you wish!  
> omg40credits.tumblr.com  
> (Tumblr still under construction, that blog was made for this fic~)
> 
> So to finish off, this is currently a self-insert I came up with to cope with depression! I plan to add actual issues I have gone though to help cope and recover, because I find that has been helping a lot since I started this fic! I was originally thinking of posting another version of this fic with a nameless reader, however I will not do so at this point. I am sorry for this!
> 
> EDIT: I was given a tip for the paragraphing! I fixed it up so hopefully now it’s easier to read! Thank you for the advice! c:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take a hike up a mountain, surly it will be a nice hike.
> 
> ~

Things have not been going well lately. You have had so much on your plate between the large pile of homework that has started to accumulate and the stress from co-workers treating you like you have no idea how to do your job (you do a better job then some of the people who have worked at that damn place for 10 years!), as well as many co-workers treating you with disrespect all because you are biologically a female. 

You shudder at the thought, you just want to be referred as a person, not a gender. However that's apparently to hard for most people now a days.

To make things worse, you have not been able to afford your medication because your hours were cut at work. Working as a dishwasher is not too bad, though because it’s at a university your hours get cut when exam week and reading week come around. It SUCKS, they cut employees hours based on seniority and because you have only worked at this place for 7 months, your very low on that list.

What can you do though?

Nothing, that's what.

You also have the fear of losing your apartment hanging over your head. In a month you won’t have a job for who knows how long.

Where you work has a temporary layoff period during the summer, in which they only call back employees by seniority. Due to being third to the bottom of this list, management informed you that you would probably be laid off. At least it’s only temporary though.

Sighing, you grab your backpack, keys, and iPhone as you head towards your door. You need to get away for a while, you just need some fresh air, to feel like you can actually breathe again.

So you lock your apartment door and head out.

Two hours and 3 bus transfers later you arrive at your stop. Long bus rides never bothered you, personally you liked them. You just zone out as you watch your surroundings pass you by. By the time you reached your stop and step off the bus, you are already fairly relaxed.

Looking up at Mount Ebott, you let out a long sigh. For the past few weeks it felt like the mountain was just beckoning you,as if it was calling out to you to take a break from all the stress that has been accumulating. You have been planning to make a trip up to Mount Ebott for months.

Today was not the planned day to go, however seeing as class was canceled you figured it would not hurt to make a change of plans. It's not like you were going to be doing anything today anyways, with your college friend ditching you for her new friend on the regular.

So with that you start trekking up the pathway. The walk itself does not feel as long as you figured it would, it was quite relaxing actually.

Today is a clear sunny day, the sky a deep shade of blue with a few clouds skirting by. A cool gentle breeze keeps you from overheating.

Once you reached the top, you head to the opening of the mountain and sit down, legs dangling over the edge. Was this safe? Probably not. You don't really care.

Looking up at the sky, you let your mind clear, drowning everything out with relaxing music. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours, you do nothing but sit here listening to the music that usually gets you though stressful times. You let your mind wander into day dreaming, thinking of scenarios that you wish would happen, things usually never turn out well for you, so day dreaming was really all you had.

Maybe you should draw out the things you daydreamed about. It would probably make for an interesting series of illustrations. You make a mental note to try that out, possibly the next time you have a chance to come back here. Right now all you need is to feel the wind, to clear your mind, to just breathe.

Hours pass by in what feels like seconds to you, and sadly, you notice the sun has started to set. You really don’t like staying out past dark so if you want to get home before it got to dark you would need to leave now.

Sighing, you grab your bag and lift yourself from your seated position.

However as soon as you stand up you felt the ground below you give out and the next thing you know you are falling backwards. Everything happened so fast, it’s all a blur. You don’t even feel the impact of your body hitting the ground.

When you open your eyes, all you can see is darkness. It’s so dark. What happened? Where the hell are you? You sit up, probably a little faster than you should have because your head starts throbbing.

You hiss and put a hand to your head. “What the fuck?”

You feel quite a large bump on your head. How the hell do you not remember how you got this? Breathe, just breath Fokko. In, out, in, out. Good, ok your breathing is relatively back to normal. Though your head still hurts A LOT. Your eyes seem to have adjusted to your new surroundings.

Looking around, all you see are stone walls. Again, what. the. hell?

Looking up, you see a small sliver of light, and that’s when it hits you.

“I.. I fell from there?”

How the hell could you have survived such a fall? Sure you landed on what appears to be a large patch of golden flowers but it would not have cushioned your fall THAT well. At least now you have a good idea where you are. You fell into Mount Ebott.

Just great.

Wait…

“SHIT!”

You frantically look around until you find your back pack. You run to it and open it as fast as you can. A fall that deep probably meant your things were broken, right? The first thing you inspect is your laptop. Opening it and turning it on you see it is still 100%. How the fuck? This thing seems to be able to survive anything! It even survived a full glass of water being spilled on it!

Your drawing tablet seemed to have survived the fall as well. Alright that’s good. Confusing, but good. You pack everything back up, only really caring if your laptop and drawing tablet are alright, and then pull out your Iphone. Looks like it survived the fall as well? You really don’t understand how the hell your shit is not damaged. Although really you should be glad. You can’t afford to replace them!

Well, its not like you can down here anyways.

Turning on the flashlight feature your phone has, you look around, searching for a way out of this room. It does not take you long to find what appears to be an opening into the next room.

Well you can’t go back the way you fell so there’s only one other way to go.

You approach the next room which appears to be lit much better than the previous room, you turn off your flashlight and pocket your phone.

This room seems to be smaller, and dab in the middle is a single golden flower placed in a small patch of grass. As you approach it you notice it.. it has a face? What? A flower..that has a face. Ok what the fuck? The flower then turns its attention towards you.

“Oh, Howdy!”

 

The amount of confusion (and slight fear) your’re feeling oddly fills you with...Determination? 


	2. All too Much for One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Fell into Mount Ebott, and are greeted by a talking Flower. Surly things will go over well...right?
> 
> TW for past suicide thoughts mentioned.
> 
> ~

You stare at the flower, which just spoke.

The flower actually just spoke words to you. How the hell?

You can't find any words to describe this, all you can do is stare at this talking flower. If it noticed your lack of response, it does not show it.

The flower sways from side to side with a friendly smile on its face. (You still don't know HOW it has a face.)

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower! You're new to the Underground, arnt'cha! Golly, you must be so confused!”

Like hell you are, you fell into a mountain, somehow survived, hell your stuff survived to! And now a flower’s talking to you? You know if you tried to tell a friend about this, they would never believe you.

They would think you had gone mad!

“Well, someone should teach you how things work around here! Little old me will have to do!” The flower just.. winked at you.

“Ready?”

No? 

"Here we go!”

Suddenly, you feel a pull at your chest which has your breathing cut short for a split second. 

“What th--”

In front of you is a glowing jade green heart with many cracks scattered along it, before you can question any of this the flower, Flowey? Speaks up.

“See that? That’s your soul! The very culmination of your being!”

Wait soul? Hold on.. you did believe in souls. However a soul having a physical form was a little far-fetched, even for you.

“M-my soul? But ho—”Before you could finish your question, Flowey cuts you off, seeming to dodge your partial question entirely.

“Your soul starts off weak, but can become stronger if you gain LV!”

“LV?”

What is this, some kinda video game? Are you dreaming? That has to be it. This can’t be real. Right?

“Yes LV! It stands for love!”

Love, really? What the fuck is actually going on here? Are you high or something?

“You want some love, don’t’cha?”

Wait hold on what the fuck is he implying here?

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!”

Uh, no thanks creepy ass flower?

“You really don’t nee—“

“I don’t mind! Here, see these white pellets?” As it speaks, white pellets forum and begin to circulate around it.

You really want to wake up now, this is starting to become too much for you. Honestly this is starting to make you feel slightly off balance.

“Throughout the Underground, LV is shared though little white friendliness pellets!”

Friendliness….pellets?

“Move around and catch as many as you can!”

Before you can really take all this in, the pellets come crashing towards you, you shriek and fall backwards, closing your eyes quite tightly.

The pellets however never hit you.

“Y..you… how?” The flower asks. Opening your eyes, you notice a dirt and gravel wall in front of you, a green glow of the same colour of your soul fading from it.

 What the fuck. Did something (or someone) protect you? You look around the room but can’t seem to find anyone else here.

“You’re not like the others that fell before you. You’re not even like THEM. How can you use magic!?” It spits.

Wait.. Others fell before you? And hold up, magic? Was the flower implying YOU did this?

“I.. I don’t know! I don’t understand what’s going on!”

“You IDIOT” The flower spat. “You know more than your letting on, don’t you!?” The vicious tone in its voice startles you.

You start to shake, lifting your hands to see that yes, you are in fact violently shaking, you are actually afraid this little flower is actually a threat to your life.

Is this a dream, right? If it is, you really need to wake up, right now.

The longer you take to respond, the angrier the flower seems to become, you need to say something!

“I..I really don’t know what’s going on!" you start, your voice cracking up. "I don’t know how I made that, or even if I did make it! I mean it, I really mean it!”

The flower looks as if it's considering your words, then a nasty smile replaces its previous expression as it begins to sway from side to side, a little slower than before.

“Well, whatever happened, you appear to be stronger than I thought. How that’s possible with your LV being at 1? I’m not sure. I DO know we can’t have someone like you, just so unpredictable down here. Guess little old me will need to deal with you. After all, in this world its ether kill, or BE killed!”

Tears form at your eyes. No, you can’t start crying now. This is fucked up. How are you scared of a flower? A fucking flower!? This really is not a dream, is it? More “friendliness pellets” form around the flower, twice as many than before. You’re fucked. You have no idea where you can hide. You’re so scared you can’t even move. All you can do is close your eyes and wait for the unavoidable. It’s not like death has never crossed your mind before, you never thought THIS would be how you died though.

You’re going to let all your friends above ground down, they will think you killed yourself. You can practically hear the angry screams coming from your friends and family as they piece together what they probably think you did was take "the cowards way out" of life. A term you always hated, however you know some of your friends view suicide as such.

Right now you can honestly say you really don't want to die, however all you can do is brace yourself for what is most defiantly going to be your death.

All that can be heard is the flowers loud, maniacal laughter echoing throughout the room, which will be the last sound you will ever hear.

So this is it huh?

“I’m so fucking sorry!” You cry out even though nobody but this damn flower is here to hear your final goodbye. “I'm letting you all down! All the people who love me, they…”

They won’t even know the truth. You wish there was a way they could be informed, however deep down you know in your heart they will never find out. And even if they did, they could never believe you were killed by a god damn talking flower.

Hell you probably would not believe it yourself!  

This is really it, huh?

Suddenly a bright orange light fills the room and once you open your eyes, all you see is a small flame hit the flower dead on, hurdling it across the room.

If you were not so scared you probably would have laughed.

You look to your right only to see a goat lady rushing towards you, her expression filled with concern. You are rather confused, and also scared. A flower tried to fucking kill you and it seems this goat lady saved you?

As she gets closer you can't help but slightly edge away from her.

A flower just attacked you. She could very well just want the.. what did the flower call it? LV? Yeah that’s it. She probably just wants to raise her LV by killing you before the flower could. The flower even said in this world, its kill or be killed. She’s probably going to kill you, and then the flower.

You really don't think "LV" stands for love, honestly you cant help but think it stands for "level". After all the flower did try to kill you, if "leveling up" was somehow a thing here, the flower probably wanted to use you to become stronger, now that this goat lady is here, she is probably going to take the "LV" the flower was trying to get out of you.

The goat monster finally reaches you, crouching down to your level, her voice is oddly calming for something that's about to kill you.

“What a horrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth!”

You are trying to push yourself back as far as you can, even though her voice is relaxing, you dont want to go trusting her. After all that flower seemed rather friendly at the start and look were that got you?

“My child, I’m sorry! I understand why you’re scared, but I promise I have no intentions of hurting you.”

Her voice is so soft and calming. Slowly you open one eye. She seems to lighten up at this, and then introduces herself.

“My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins! May I ask what your name is?”

You hesitate for a moment, but remembering Floweys reaction to your hesitation, you decide to give her your name in fear your silence will only anger her as well.

“F-Fokko.”

Toriel most definitely heard the fear in your voice.

“I so wish I could prove to you I mean no harm, dear Fokko, however I understand with an… experience like that it would be hard to trust anyone at this time.”

You look up at Toriel and can't help but feel a little bad, she really does look sincere. Dammit! You know you’re too nice for your own good. It may literally get you killed here! However, slowly, you adjust yourself to a sitting position, facing Toriel. You still cant look up at her, however you suppose this is a good start.

She seems to think so to.

“I know this is much to ask, however would you be willing to come back to my home? The flower may be gone at this time, however it would be much too dangerous to stay here with what little knowledge you have. I have much to share with you, if you would like? I only wish to help you.”

You nod, besides what do you have to loose? Stay here and wait for that flower to come back and kill you? or go to Toriel's home were there is a 50/50 chance you will actually not be killed. You are taking the chance, no matter how scared it makes you.

Toriel slowly sits up and then holds a paw out to you, a warm, friendly smile on her face.

You stare up at her outstretched paw for a moment, then decide to take it. Once on your feet, you wobble from side to side.

Right, still dizzy from the fall as well as.. well Flowey.

Toriel helps steady you by placing a paw on the middle of your back.

You are still a little shaken from everything that just happened, however there is one thing in particular you really want answers for, and you really hope Toriel had one for you.

“Um.. before we go, can I ask you something?”

Toriel clasps her paws together, the lack of support causes you to tip over slightly. Toriel is quick to return her paw to the middle of your back before answering your question.

“Sorry dear, but of course you can me a question! What is it you wish to know? I will try my best to give you an answer!”

You turn to face the wall you apparently created, pointing over to it, Toriel following your finger over to the wall.

“The flower.. Flowey, I think it said its name was? It said I created that. Do you know how I could have possibly done that? Or if I actually did?”

At your question, Toriel’s eyes widen. “My child.. I don’t believe the flower possesses the kind of magic to make something of the sort. I have only seen the flower a few times in passing and never once has it used that kind of magic. I do believe you were the one who created that wall to protect yourself.”  

At this you became more confused. So Toriel believes you created it as well.

“But..how?”.

“It is not safe here, my child, lets head back to my house, I will make you something to eat and get you a drink and then I shall give you an explanation.”

You want to press for an answer, however you know she is right, plus its probably not a good idea to fight with this strange goat lady who could very well kill you if she so wanted to.

So all you do is nod as Toriel leads you though what you can only assume are The Ruins.

 

Trusting Toriel with your safety fills you will determination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Second chapters about 600 words longer then the first! Hoping to make the chapters a little longer in the future however I like were this one ended so i chose not to add more.
> 
> Thank you for the kodos’ and comments guys! I’m really happy you like this so far! c:
> 
> Feel free to bug me on my tumblr! omg40credits.tumblr.com


	3. Much to Comprehend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow Toriel to her house, where you rest, have a nice snack, and get some answers.
> 
> *Edit: I changed a bit of the wording for this chapter, feel free to reread if you would like! I'm going to be working on the 4th chapter hopefully today.  
> (I may also fix up the first 2 chapters to, look out for updates!!)
> 
> ~

It was quite a walk to Toriel’s. There are many puzzles in which Toriel explains she will come back and explain to you at another time. This you are happy to hear, you are to tired to try puzzles at this time.

You are also just so confused and really want answers.

As you continue walking with Toriel, you find yourself slowly nodding off, most of what you past by is but a blur. If Toriel did not have your hand in her’s, you would have probably collapsed already for your legs feel weak.

“My child, for no reason in particular. Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?”

This question leaves you a little confused.

“Um.. why do you ask?”.

Toriel seemed conflicted at your response. Why she seemed so reluctant to answer? Your not sure but you decided to answer her question anyway, which seems to perk her up again.

“Personally, I prefer Cinnamon. Though that’s more because I have never actually tried butterscotch before!” 

“I see! So if you were handed butterscotch, you would not turn your nose from it, would you?” She still seemed a little nervous. God you felt so bad. 45 minutes ago you thought she was going to try to kill you. But now? She seems worried about what food you would prefer.

Wait.. food. Toriel did say she was going to make you something to eat once you got back to her place. So she just wants to figure out what to make you? Part of you can't help but worry she may try to poison the food, though you shake that troubled feeling away, you need to at least try trusting Toriel here. 

After all there is a chance she really does mean well.

“Of course not! I have always wanted to try butterscotch, to be honest!”

Toriel seemed to perk up at this. That smile makes your heart melt. You can’t help but feel that yes, you can trust this creature.

And there is that twist of guilt in your gut. You were so rude to her when she was only trying to help you, hell you were just thinking she may still try to kill you! Are you really no better then humanity?

"I'm sorry." You begin.

“My child, please do not beat yourself up over our meeting. You were scared, anyone would be if they were put in your shoes.”

Tears started trickling down your cheeks. Why was she being so nice? Why do you feel you can trust her so well? 

Toriel stops and turns to face you, crouching down to your level.

“My child, did I upset you? I’m sorry, that was no—“

You cut her off by jumping forward and tightly hugging her. Toriel lets out a surprised gasp, taken aback by your sudden actions.

She soon relaxes and returns your hug, wrapping her arms around you. Strangely she makes you feel safe and secure, a feeling a child gets in their mothers embrace. This is bizarre, never before has a complete stranger made you feel this safe. Especially one you have been worried still wants to kill you.

You want to start over, or at least try. Not just for Toriel, but for any other monster (that's what their species is called based on what Toriel has been saying anyways) you may encounter while down here. It’s not fair to let one monsters wrong doing make you feel the rest would do the same. That’s one thing you really did not like about humanity anyway. One person makes a mistake and apparently this means everyone who associates with them would do the same. Anyone who is vaguely similar would automatically wrong you.

You will try, though you are still weary but you will at least give this a shot. This fills you with determination.

 

\---------------

 

Almost 30 minutes later Toriel leads you into yet another room, this one appears to look slightly different from the rest of the rooms you have already passed though.

The colour is the same gorgeous shade of purple however this room has green vines laid out at the entrances (and by extension exits), slithering up the walls until they reach the ceilings. Looking to your left, you can just make out some details in the next room,  the entrance being larger then the previous ones.

Red leaves that seem to form a cross can be seen on the ground.

“To the left is my home, let us head over now. I have a room prepared for your visit!”

With that Toriel leads you towards the left path and once you enter the next room, the first thing you notice is the tree in the middle of the room. It’s quite large with no leaves left on its branches. It’s a little sad to look at, but perhaps they have seasons down here as well?

If there are no leaves remaining on its branches that would mean it is currently winter here, would it not? You dont see any snow though?

“The poor tree’s leaves never grew back once they fell off…”

Toriel’s expression looks rather sorrowful, giving you the impression you are very wrong about the seasons thought.

You don't want to pick at old wounds though, so you don’t bother asking if she knows why the leaves never grew back, you dont know if you want to know the answer anyways. 

“Why don’t we head in then?" you ask, changing the subject.  "I would love to see your home!”"

“Yes of course!” Toriel exclaims excitedly.

With that Toriel leads you up to her house.

You’re not surprised to see her house is also the same colour as the brick walls from The Ruins, the red leaves also pilled up on either side of the entrance to her house.

Once inside,  you can already sense a very welcoming energy to the place, it makes you feel as safe and at home as your favorite place back up on the surface which is a comfort to you, maybe you can actually let go of that lingering fear you have been trying to shake off since deciding to trust Toriel.

The walls are a light cream colour, with a staircase directly across from the entrance.

Toriel brings your wandering gaze back to her.

“My child, you must be exhausted from everything that has happened today. Please, follow me. I have a room you may use while I make you something to eat!”

You follow Toriel as she leads you to the right. The next area of her home appears to be a hallway with four doors. You assume three of them are bedrooms, and the fourth is a washroom. Toriel leads you to the first door on the left.

“This is it. Please rest up, I will bring you your food when it’s ready!”

With that Toriel ruffles your hair, then takes off down the hall. Having your hair ruffled takes you by surprise but your shock wears off rather swiftly, leaving a smile on your lips. Once Toriel is out of sight, you open the door to what you can only assume is a guest room. 

This room is red, with a bed to the right , a dresser and toy chest to the left. This.. seems to be a child’s room? You shrug and head over to the bed, placing your bag on the floor beside it.

You pull the covers back and lay yourself down, back pressed into the rather soft mattress. The bed is actually quite comfortable despite defiantly intended for a child. You curl your legs until they are no longer hanging off the edge of the bed and bring the comforter up to your chin.

Before you can count to three, sleep takes you.

When you wake, you feel much better mentally, you are no longer feeling weary and tiered, however physically your muscles are screaming at you. Everything hurts, you have a splitting headache and you dont think you will be walking properly for the next week.

You bring a hand up to your forehead, just over your left eye and feel a rather large bump. Great, just great.

You slowly sit up, noticing a plate with a note set beside it set in the middle of the floor. You throw your feet over the bed and stand, slowly making your way over to the plate.

You bend down and take the plate in one hand, and the note in the other.

A rather large slice of pie sits on the plate. The note is written in the most beautiful handwriting you had seen, it reads:

“Fokko,

You were still asleep when I came to give you this pie. I did not have the heart to wake you so I left it on the floor. Please eat this when you are up. I am in the living room if you require anything;

-Toriel”

This was all too sweet. Your mouth waters as you look at the pie. God it looks so good. It smells just as good! You sit at the edge of the bed and push that lingering fear the pie may be poisoned.

You pick the slice of pie up and take a bite. It’s absolutely delicious! You devour the rest of the pie quite quickly. But hey, you were hungry!

Once finished, you grab the plate and head over to the door, deciding to go pay Toriel a visit and maybe get some answers. You also want the recipe to this pie!

“Huh?”

You.. you feel a lot better? Your body does not hurt anymore. In fact you feel like you have all your energy back!

You remind yourself to add how you feel this great to the list of questions already piled up. Speaking of, you leave the room, determined to find Toriel and ask her exactly what’s going on. You just hope she has answers.

She’s not too hard to find. Leaving the bedroom you hear a gentle tune coming from what you assume is her living room.

You follow the sound of the tune and pass by the entrance of her home, heading straight into the next room.

Toriel’s sitting in a large comfortable rocking chair which looks just like the one your father had when he lived in the old farm house, but a lighter shade of brown from the chestnut brown your fathers was. Toriel looks up from her book, smiling when she sees you in the entrance of her living room.

“Come in my child! Please have a seat!”

You walk over to her dinning table, grabbing a chair and bringing it over to her, sitting by the fireplace just across from Toriel.

“Thank you for the pie. It was amazing!” you say, feeling less skittish around her.

“You very welcome! I hope you feel better. The pie has some magic infused in it which should have healed any sourness you may have experienced after…” She seems hesitant to finish her sentence. You feel warm inside, seeing how she’s trying so hard not to make you feel to uncomfortable.

Yeah, she definitely did not poison that pie, you don't think she means harm at all.

“I was wondering why everything stopped hurting after I finished the pie.” You say, still confused with her statement about 'magic'. Sure you did believe in it to an extent, you follow the path of an eclectic wiccan after all. 

However magic being able to heal you as it seemed to have done? That seemed like something straight from a video game.

But this is no video game.

“I understand you must want answers, this may take some explaining, there are a lot of factors in play.”

“That’s ok, I really want to understand what happened. Everything is just so confusing…”

Toriel shifts in her seat, placing the book to the side. “I’m going to start off with explaining souls to you. I’m sure you’re aware you have a soul?”

“Yes, though.. it having an actual physical property is.. pretty confusing. I never thought it would be…”

“Something you could physically see?” Toriel finishes your sentence for you.

“Yes!”

You always believed in souls, however you believed your body was what it was in cased in, almost like mist in a bottle. Once you died, your soul would be freed from the 'bottle' and you would be free to roam the earth as you wished. Or go to.. well, where ever souls did go if they felt finished whatever their purpose was on earth.

“Your soul is who you are. It has all your memories, all your emotions, everything you are all incased in it. However, it can be seen if a monster pulls it out of you. There are two reasons this is generally done. The more common being when you engage in a 'fight' with a monster.”

“A fight? I don't want to fight anyone though!”

“I know my child. I could feel if off of your soul back where I first.. encountered you. Your soul has a very welcoming feel to it.” Toriel's expression then becomes saddened. “However, there’s also such sorrow that came off of it to. I’m not sure if you noticed, due to what took place. However your soul appears to be cracked.

You did notice the cracks, but you paid no mind to them seeing as you were busy with Flowy. If Toriel looks so worried...

“ Wait what do the crakcs mean? Am I going to—“

Toriel cuts you off, reaching over and placing a paw over your hand.

“Hush my child. It does not mean your dieing. It simply means…” Toriel seemed to find it hard to explain this, her face scrunching up slightly. Toriel does find the will to continue her explanation though.

“It means you have been emotionally, or physically damaged so badly, your soul started to shatter. It means you must have given up.”

You blankly stare at Toriel. This.. honestly does not surprise you, it would explain all the times though out a depressive episode were you just felt.. a crack. It felt like your heart was mentally cracking as your depression slowly took you over. As you slowly gave up on living. You guess the crack you felt was your soul though.

“So… if that’s the first way one can see ones soul. What’s the second way?” You ask, choosing to change the subject.

“The second common way to see your soul is when you want to share it with your soul mate. Generally, nobody but yourself should ever touch your soul. It’s a very intimate act. However, when monsters wish to marry, it’s a tradition to share their souls with each other. They are essentially opening everything up to the other.” 

That.. is actually really romantic. Humans have a similar tradition. Though for humans it’s having sex with each other. This though? This was so much more romantic!

“Thats actually really romantic!”

“It is!” Toriel sighs dream-fully.

“Uh.. so I do have something I want to ask. How was I—“

“How you were able to use magic?”.

You nod. You really wanted to know about that. How the hell could you use magic? Never before had you done something like that. You always thought it would be cool if you could do something of the sort however you never would have though it would become a reality.

“Simply put, I have a feeling it has to do with you passing though the barrier. You see, some humans were able to use magic, long, long ago. However after the barrier was put up and we were all trapped down here, i would assume the magic users slowly died off, seeing as you appear rather confused by all of this. I am guessing they wanted to cut ties with magic all together, to become more human again. Humans have not been able to use magic for centuries now, from what i know anyways. I’m suspicious directly passing though the barrier awakened the magic hidden within your soul.”

Even though you understand what Toriel has just said, this was still all so new. You can use magic, this is really not a dream.

“You see..” Toriel continues. “There have been humans before you. Each one able to use magic. Though they were all confused just as you are, they had not been able to use magic before they fell down here, this is what has me thinking magic is no longer usable among humans. My guess is once the children fell down here, their souls reacted to the sudden contact to magic, awakening the magic they already possessed in their souls. They just lacked the energy to use it.”

“Wait. There have been humans before me?”

Toriel gives you such a sad look. “Yes, there were”

The next hour was spent with Toriel explaining what happened, with the first child who fell into the Underground, explaining how her son, Asriel, had found them hurt in the ruins, and how he brought them back to the palace and helped with their recovery. Apperently the two were inseperable, like two peas in a pod.  She viewd the human child as her very own.

When she gets to how the child, as well as her son, lost their lives, the human dieing from unknown causes, and Asriel dieing by the hands of humans after only trying to complete the final request the child had, which was to see the flowers from their village a final time, you start crying.

Humanity is sick. Absolutely sick. They never taught anything about this in school. It's as if the Monsters never even existed. Why would they hide this? No, you know why. They probably wanted to cover their actions. Humans could be so disgusting.

It's know wonder you are ashamed to be human yourself.

Toriel squeezed your hand, rubbing circles over your palm in an attempt to relax you. When you finally start to calm down, she continues after making sure your ok to hear what more there is to her story.

She explains the 6 humans who fell after the barrier was put up. They would fall down, she would try to keep them safe here in the Ruins, however curiosity got the better of them and they would leave the Ruins and explore the rest of the Underground. The King however, took their souls. He apparently needs 7 human souls to break the barrier and set monsters free.

He currently has 6.

“T..thats so..” You stopped yourself. You don't want to start crying again, you can feel the tears threatening to stream down your cheeks yet again. Toriel squeezes you hand, hoping to calm you.

“You have a green soul. It stands for kindness.”

“The color of someone’s soul has a meaning?” you say, hiccuping. 

“Yes. There are 8 colors that I am aware of. Though I have never seen a soul quite like yours. Humans still amaze me to this day. Light blue stands for Patience, Blue stands for Integrity, Orange stands for Bravery, Violate stands for Perseverance, Green, as you know stands for Kindness, Yellow stands for Justice, and Red stands for Determination.”

So a colour represented a trait? That makes sence you guess, however you are not sure who she thinks yours is different, maybe because of the cracks?

“From what I know, most human souls now a days have colour to them, every colour being the same shade, for example a green soul typically looks more lime, however your shade of green is darker, more jade then lime which is something no Monser has encountered before, as far as I am aware.

As well, most human souls are dull, yours however is quite bright in comparison. I can only assume it’s because you’re now able to use magic. It’s similar with monsters to a degree, however, a monster generally has a while soul, unless they are a Boss Monster. Every Monsters soul will still glow brightly, most don't have colour, which is the main difference in monster souls.”

“Wait, boss Monster?” Now that sounded like something straight out of a video game.

“Yes, they are stronger monsters. They are usually the ones who will roam around making sure everyone else is safe. In the rest of the Underground they have what are called Royal Guards and Sentries. The Royal Guards protect the innocent, they make sure the peace is kept. Sentries look out for possible threats, and report whatever they find to the Royal Guards, who will decide if the matter needs to be brought up with the King, or if they can handle the situation themselves. They are the only monsters who have a colored soul, of course them as well as the king.”

This was all very interesting. Sure, a little.. weird and foreign. However you were very curious about monsters, their culture, just... everything! You wish this was taught in school because this is all so fascinating! Far more interesting then subjects like math, honestly this is something you would have loved to learn while still in high school. 

“I hope I gave you the answers you were looking for, my child.”

"You did, thank you! Though if you are willing to, can I ask you more about the Undergrounds history? It’s all so interesting and I really want to learn more!"

"Of course my child! I feel honored you wish to know more!" Toriel then looked up at you, the way a mother would look at her child. “I wish to help you with your new found ability’s as well. if you will let me?”

If you would let her? She was willing to help you learn something humans used against them so long ago! You feel both heart warmed and bad at the same time, but you want to learn, you want so bad to prove to Toriel that not all humans are horrid. So you will try your best. 

You definitely dont think shes going to kill you anymore, if anything, shes mothering you. 

This warms your heart.

"I would love that Toriel, Thank you!"

“Alright my child. I will teach you everything I can. For the time being, why don’t you make yourself at home? We have plenty of time to practice later.”

“Um, Ok.” You get up out of the chair, place it back in its spot at the table. You start to walk off. Then stop, turning to face her once again. Toriel gives you a confused look.

“Oh yeah, Toriel?”

“Yes my child?”

“Thank you.”

 

Knowing that one day you will better understand the situation you’re in fills you with determination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this was such a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed that!
> 
> Also thank you so much for the kodos! c:  
> (bother me on my tumblr: omg40credits.tumblr.com)


	4. Practice Makes Perfect..Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel gives you a tuTORIEL of the the ruins.
> 
> ~

You don't get much sleep that night. You keep your IPhone off most of the time to save its battery, however, because you’re trying to make the battery last as long as you can, that means no music to help you sleep. Unfortunately, you need music to properly sleep.

You grab your sweater and head out of your room, your first priority being food. Your stomach is growling so much you’re sure all of the Underground can probably hear you! You step into the kitchen to find Toriel with her back towards you, books scattered all over the counter.

“Uh, hey Toriel. Whatcha doing?”

“Oh, my child!" she says, clearly a little startled. "I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast, however it has been far too long since I have cared for a human. I was hoping to make you something humans would usually eat!”

“Toriel that’s so sweet of you! If you want, I can help you make something?”

Toriel beams at your suggestion, so the two of you scramble though her fridge until you find something you know how to make, eggs and toast. You prepare the frying pan, coating it with cooking oil and turning the head to high.

Toriel does the actual cooking, you give her suggestions like adding spices to the eggs while they cook (which she is happy to oblige), the only thing you do is pop the toast into the toaster, and once they have finished you butter Toriels as she prefers hers that way. You? You dont like your toast buttered if your going to be dipping it into egg-yolks.

“My child, thank you so much to helping me with this. It’s nice to have some company again!” Toriel says as you finish setting the table.

She must have been alone for so long, you can’t imagine how lonely she must be. If you are on your own for more then a few days, you would start going mad. Sure you like your solitude however not having anyone around to talk to gets quite boring! You may be more introverted, however spending time with friends is still something you need from time to time. 

“It’s no problem Toriel! I enjoy cooking. If you ever need help again feel free to ask!”

“I will keep that in mind! Now, I was wondering if you would like a tour of the Ruins today.”

A tour? Well, you have not gotten a good look at the area yet due to the state you were in while being brought over to Toriels, so getting a better look around now would definitely not hurt!

“Sure!” 

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

Toriel takes you back to the start of the Ruins, she explains she would much rather start from the beginning, and once you both get back from the tour, you could rest while she makes dinner for the two of you. You try to tell her you really dont mind helping with dinner, but she insists you rest when you get back.

Apparently there is a lot to cover today and she feels you will be quite tiered after the two of you arrive home. You are use to rather long walks, growing up in a small town were you had to walk an hour or two in order to get around, however you know by now its futile to try arguing with Toriel, so you shrug it off. 

“This is the start of the ruins my child. I wish to show you how the puzzles here work. Along the way I will also show you what to do if you encounter a monster.”

The beginning of the Ruins is quite nice, it almost gives you a cattle kind of feel to it. There’s a staircase to the left and right of the entrance. The next room is quite small, with a locked door to the left, and buttons in the floor on the right.

“Now, do you want to try solving this puzzle?”

“Well, I’m guessing pushing the buttons on the floor in the correct order will unlock the door?”

Toriel clasps her paws together, eyes lighting up.

“Very good my child, that is correct!”

She then proceeds to step on the correct pattern, unlocking the door and leading you into the next room. The puzzle in this room is quite easy, all you need to do is flip the switches in the wall. Toriel had labelled them for you, so you literally just flipp the two labeled switches and then follow Toriel into the next room.

Once there, Toriel turns and face's you.

“Here I will give you a basic toTORIEL on how to “fight” a monster who encounters you!”

You notice her pun almost immediately, and try very hard to hold your laughter in until she at least finishes her sentence. So she likes puns huh? You suck at them, but when you think of one oh do you feel proud of yourself. You will need to remember this for future conversations with Toriel.

“In the Underground, you may encounter a monster, if this happens you will engage in a fight. All conflicts can be resolved peacefully though! Try striking up a friendly conversation with them!”

As simple as that sounds, you can’t help but be a little worried. You have a hard enough time talking with humans as it is, talking is really not your thing especially when you dont know the person. 

However you don't want to hurt anyone, so you will still give it a go.

“Try practicing with this dummy, stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.”

You really have no idea how you are going to “fight” a dummy. But hey, you are going to try,  though, how do you.. engage in combat with this thing?

“I suppose teaching you how to pull its soul out would be beneficial to this exercise.”

“It.. has a soul?”

“Oh course! This may look like an ordinary dummy, however it has a soul in it! This is just its.. shell, I suppose.”

“I see.”

“Anyways, this may sound like a simple task, however it’s harder than it looks. To engage in a fight with a monster, you must pull their soul out first. I trust you would never do this to actually harm a monster though.”

“Of course not! I.. I’m still shocked you are going to show this to me though. After al—“

“You are not like the ones who wronged us dear. I would not be teaching you this if I did not trust you.”

That smile, god you think she’s just too much sometimes, you nod and wait for her to continue her lesson.

“Alright, so first you will need to sense its soul. To do that, you must be able to sense your own soul first. Imagine your soul hovering dab in the middle of your chest, try reaching out to it anyway you feel works for you, you will know when you have felt your souls energy, and once you can feel it, imagine its energy rushing to the same spot on the dummy.

It won’t be hard to know once you feel its soul as well, it will feel similar to yours! Once you can feel it, try to imagine pulling it out, the best thing to help with this is to reach out to it with your hand and once you feel its soul, bring your arm back as if you have actually grasped it and, “pull it out!”

It sounds pretty simple, but Toriel's right. It is NOT as easy as it sounds. You first try to sense your soul. which takes nearly 5 minutes! Luckily she was right about knowing when you could feel it. You almost mistook your soul for your heart as it was beating in a similar manor.

Trying to feel the Dummy’s soul however, was much harder. You spent a good 10 minutes of just standing in front of it, arm outstretched. You reached for your soul first, but once you tried to outstretch your souls energy to the dummies, it was as if you had hid a dead end.

Toriel eventually pulls its soul out for you so you could practice “fighting” with the dummy. Toriel explains once in a fight, you have the option to fight, act, spare or show mercy. Fight is the option you would choose only if it were needed, though apparently you should never need it, its just a precaution.

You were definitely worried for nothing though, All you really did was say hello and then introduced yourself to the dummy, it said nothing back to you, making you wonder if it did in fact have a soul in there.

Toriel gives you an approving nod and smile and then the “battle” ends.

You spend a good few hours wandering the Ruins, most of the puzzles are fairly easy especially with Toriel basically giving you the answer for each one! The puzzle that startled you the most was in the room filled with spikes. However Toriel just grabbed your hand in hers and walked you through it, stating it was "to dangerous to attempt on your own".

You also encounter a few monsters along the way. Toriel has you "fight them" which helps you feel more comfortable. She usually shoos them off before you can finish the fight, however more then half the time they drop some coins on the ground. Toriel explains to you when a fight ends, usually a monster will leave behind some money in thanks. 

Weird, however you shrug it off and collect the coins as they are dropped.

By the time you get back to Toriel’s, you are absolutely beat! Toriel was right about you needing to rest before dinner, you are sure the stuff with the souls is what got you so tiered, however interacting with the various monsters and having your soul ripped from your chest so many times defiantly did not help ether. 

At least you know the basics on how to "fight"? 

Toriel shoos you to your room to rest for a while, not letting you argue with her. (Not like you were going to though!)

You are out the moment your head hits your pillow.

An hour and a half later, you are waking to knocking on your door.

“My child. Are you up?”

You sit up, muttering a ‘yes’ as you rub your eyes and stretch your limbs out. Toriel then enters your room, quietly shutting the door behind her and makes her way over, sitting just at the edge of you bed.

“I hope you slept alright?” she asks.

“I did, thank you Toriel.”

“Do you feel you are ready to try sensing souls again my child?”

“I can give it shot?" You start, not really feeling up to it, but you cant really say no to Toriel, not with the hopeful smile she is giving you.

Toriel rests a paw on your shoulder. “You are doing well so far, most monsters take much longer being able to sense their own souls! I am sure you will grasp this in no time!"

You guess she picked up on the doubts you have been having over this, however her comment makes you feel more confident! You face her and cross your legs.

“So, are we going back to try again then?”

“Actually, how about you try sensing my soul?"

Your eyes widen in shock. Her soul? She is willing to let you practice on herself!?

"B--but what if I mess up!? I dont want to hurt you!" 

"You will be fine Fokko, besides today I am not asking you to pull my soul out, I only wish to help you be able to pick up others souls. Plus doing it here will give you the opportunity to rest after, this is quite a tiring exercise after all!" 

“Um, ok, I will give it a shot!" You say, still quite hesitant. 

It takes you over an hour of just concentrating, you pick up your soul easily, however reaching for Toriels proves to be very difficult. You get the same feeling of being stuck at a dead end every time you try to reach for her. It feels like it takes days to reach her soul, but finally you feel it, the excitement over finally succeeding bringing some energy back to you.

Her soul’s so warm and welcoming. It makes you feel like you’re a child again, being hugged by your mother as she rocks you back and forth, humming a relaxing tune to you.

“Toriel I did it! I can feel your soul!”

“I know my child, I told you that you would be fine! All it takes is practice and patience! Congratulations! How about I go make a pie to celebrate, you must be awfully hungry now!

“Thank sounds great, yes please!"

So you and Toriel head to the kitchen to have some pie, Toriel gives you more of an explanation of souls, talking about how for monsters souls are a very big deal. Unless in a battle, monsters wont show their souls to anybody unless its to their soulmate. 

Apparently showing your soul in battle is quite different then showing it to your soulmate, in battle, you have to have the intention of fighting, monsters can pick up the intentions on your soul immediately, so if you accidentally show the wrong intentions things will get quite awkward!

She goes on explaining to you the process of sharing your soul with your soulmate, which has you awestruck. Its so romantic, something you would prefer over how humans basically just fuck and then boom, you and your partner are apparently official or something? That is how most of your non-virgin friends made it out to be anyways. 

Soul sharing is apparently something you can only do once, you are essentially connecting your soul to your partner in an internal bond. Once it is done, you are your partner will be able to feel the others soul as if it were their own. Apparently, if your partner is feeling an emotion rather strongly, you will be able to pick that emotion up as well. 

The colour of your soul will also be visible on your partners, as yours will be on theirs as well. Its the visual that you are bonded to another monster.

You spend the rest of the night talking about souls to Toriel, which gives you a better understanding of them altogether. You hope you can continue to learn, not just about souls, but of everything. Monsters are fascinating! You want to learn their history more then you ever wanted to learn about your own.

 

Knowing one day you may get better with sensing souls, fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are not TO eager to see Sans, you’re not gonna be seeing him for a few more chapters. Don't worry, I'm just as eager to have him and reader meet, however I must follow the flow of this! Sorry!
> 
> Come bug me on my tumber if you would like -> omg40credits.tumblr.com
> 
> ~


	5. Practice Really Pays Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel continues to teach you what she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Quick note here. I fixed up chapter 3! Did not really like how I worded some things. Feel free to go back and read it before reading this chapter! In the future I’ll make a note like this one if it happens again (which it might (oops). I also think I'm going to add the whole "XXX fills you with determination" at the end of each chapter. Went back and added one to the chapters that did not have it~
> 
> Thanks again for reading thus far guys! I'm really happy you are liking this!! (like for real, I practically scream of joy when I see more kudos, bookmarks and hits on this!)
> 
> ~

The next few weeks are spent with Toriel helping you grasp sensing souls, which really has gotten easier, well, for your own soul anyways. Toriels however was much harder to sense. You got to the point were could feel it, however it was almost as if the feeling just faded a few minutes later. You are not sure how, probably from how many times a week Toriel had you practice on her, but you are able to sense Toriel's soul with little effort now.

“You have done excellently thus far my child! You have grasped sensing souls much faster than most monsters! It’s quite impressive!”

“Thank you!" You say shyly, rubbing at the back of your head. "Practicing countless times a week was so tiring, but I can finally pick up your soul, I don’t even need to reach for mine first anymore!”

“Now that you have a grasp on souls, would you like to try pulling one out? You may try on mine, however we will not go farther than that." Toriel says, the trust in her eyes not faltering once.

“I..I can try.. It’s kinda scary though, being able to pull someone’s soul out…”

“You will be fine, I have faith you will do excellently! You remember what I told you about pulling ones soul out, right?”

“Yes.” You say, nodding.

You are still scared, if you mess up you could really hurt Toriel and you really do not want to do so. However, the look she’s giving you shows that she trusts you wholeheartedly.

“You will be fine. Trust in yourself my child.” She says, speaking your thoughts. 

You nod, after all she is right, you need to give this a try. If you want to better understand all of this, you can't let your fears be the reason to give up. This is the only way you can improve, and besides, Toriel trusts you, so you should have a little more faith in yourself as well. 

So you close your eyes, immediately sensing her soul. You can easily pick up how calm and relaxed she is about this, Feeling just how much Toriel trusts you really brings warmth to your soul, after all the two of you are still basically strangers.

Knowing how much Toriel believes in you gives you the concordance boost you need, so you concentrate on her soul, and after a moment, you outstretch your arm, visualizing your hand just barley grazing her soul. After you have that visual, you imagine a mist pouring down your arm, rushing towards Toriels soul ever so slowly.

Once the mist has formed around her soul, you pull your arm back, balling your hand into a fist, you hear Toriel let out a light gasp which has you opening your eyes in fear you did mess up and hurt her, however, once you look up, you see a bright glowing orange up side down heart between the two of you.

“I..I did it? Oh gosh, I didn't hurt you did I!?”

Toriel looks at you with such a proud expression.

“No no my child you did not hurt me, my gasp was merely due to my soul being pulled out. It is quite a normal reaction! See? I told you that you would be fine, well done!”

You are so relieved!. You did it! You were able to pull her soul out and not hurt her, she is clearly good at teaching, honestly shes better then many of the teachers you did have back in high school. Maybe if she has taught you math back then you would not have just barley passed. 

Toriel then takes her soul in her paws and pushes it back into her chest after closing her eyes. She explains to you putting a soul back into the being it possesses is a lot simpler, however you usually dont need to put another's soul back, that person usually does it them self's.

Fair enough you suppose.

Toriel then looks at you again, pride clear in her eyes. She certainly keeps her emotions out in the open!

“I would like to take you into the ruins to see if you can try encountering monsters wondering around, now that you seem to have gotten better with souls, I feel its time we try seeing how you fare on other monsters, if you are up to the task of course!”

“I can give it a shot? I just hope I dont mess it up.."

“You will be fine." She starts, resting a paw on your shoulder. "I will not be too far off, so if there is a conflict I can step in to aid you. This exercise will come in handy dear, some monsters will encounter you. I want you to be ready, to have an understanding of what you should do when this happens.”

“I will give it a shot?” You question, when you are nervous about something a lot of you statements come out as questions instead.

So Toriel leads you back into the ruins, she does not take you to far from her house ether, which is comforting. You are a little tiered after trying for so long just to pull her soul out. You think shes going to ask you to try pulling other monsters souls out this time, enisiating the fight for a change.

Although nervous, you push the feeling back, Toriel trusts you and as she said, she is right here with you. If you do make a mistake she is here to help you out.

"Alright, this should be a good spot. Why dont you try approaching a monster who may be in the room and engage in a fight? If you cannot see one, try to pick its soul up, once you do that all you need to do is pull its soul out, making your intentions with said monster clear, and the fight will start." 

You first look around the room to try and find a monster visually, and to your surprise, there is one in the corner of the room!

“All you need to do is approach it, and tug at its soul. You will be brought into a “battle” once its soul is out, this will pull your soul out as well.” Toriel whispers, seeing the monster as well.

You nod and then slowly walk towards the monster which appers to be a frog monster? Once you feel you are close enough, you outstretch your hand, and as soon as you feel ready, you pull your arm back, balling your hand into a fist just as you did with Toriels soul. When you open your eyes you see a bright white uposide down soul floating in front of you. You look up to see the frog like monster standing (or.. sitting??) in front of you.

Ok.. you can do this. Remember what Toriel told you. Just.. talk to it??

“Um, hi? You seem nice?” You say, feeling a little self-conscious. 

The frog (Froggit, Toriel corrects you) does not seem to understand, but is flattered anyway. It’s soul seems to be content now, so you assume you have correctly “fought” this Froggit. You thank the Froggit for its time and as you’re about to walk back to Toriel, the Froggit hops up to you and hands you some coins.

“Uh…”

“Once a battle is completed, the one who lost rewards the winner with some coins. Congratulations my child. You did excellently!”

You.. did it? That was actually really easy! You even made some money to. This makes you feel a lot more confident about encountering monsters. So for the next hour, you wander around the ruins practicing various encounters with various monsters. You even made quite a few G’s from the various “fights”., and you also learn a lot of the strategy's you need to use for various monsters in the ruins, after all, every monster is different!

Toriel takes you back to her house, praising you on how well you did with each monster. You were never overly comfortable with complements, so all you can really do is look away and muster out a few “thank you’s” every now and again.

Once you are back at Toriels, she makes soup for the two on you. You did not realize how hungry you had gotten until she place's the bowl in front of you.

You both eat in silence. The soup is amazing, though you have no idea what kind it is. This is something you have never tasted before, it’s still really good though! Once you both finish your soup, Toriel breaks the silence.

“My child, you have been doing very well! I feel you are ready. Would you like me to start teaching you how to use your magic?”

Oh god, you actually forgot you could actually use magic. You were so focused on just sensing souls and making sure you ended battles peacefully it actually slipped your mind.

“Oh, sure!”

“Alright, I will give you a few days to rest up. Magic is very new to you, and this will be very tiring. However I feel you will do well. You seem to pick these things up fairly quickly!”

You can’t help but feel exited. You are finally going to figure out how to use your magic. This is something you never thought could be possible. But here you are, down in a mountain having a friendly goat lady teaching you things you never imagined could be real.

Who would of thought?

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 You spend the next few days either sleeping, or talking with Toriel about the Underground’s history.

Sleep still does not come easy to you. Without music it takes hours just to fall asleep. So you are almost always tiered throughout the day. Toriel seems to always have a pie made, and gives you at least once slice a day which helps you gain some energy, you still have a hard time keeping your eyes open half way though the day though.

Toriel wakes you fairly early, you knew she wanted to start your magic lessons early. However now that she’s here, trying to wake you, all you can do is groan.

“I know it is early my child. However we should start your training as soon as we can. There is still much to teach you.”

You sit up, rubbing your eyes. The bags under your eyes must be quite noticeable because Toriel gives you a concerned look.

“Have you not been sleeping well? my child?” Toriel questions.

“N-not really. I uh, kind of need music to sleep. I have been like that for a long time now. I’m trying to save my phones battery because I can’t really charge it here. So it takes a long time to get to sleep..”

“Oh my child, you should have told me. I can bring a music player to your room if you would like! I’m not sure if the music I have is the same as what you would generally listen to on the surface. However it should still help. Training on little sleep is not a good idea!”

Oh. You forgot she did have a music player here. Man you really should have just asked. However you feel embarrassed about your thing with music. You have had friends tell you that you really need to stop “using it as a crutch”, however you just cant. It’s not that simple. Thank god Toriel is being more understanding.

“Thank you, that would really help! I know my phone won’t work down here. But I also use it to store my music. I just like to know what day it is you know? I don’t even know why, I just do.”

“It’s quite alright my child. I understand, I will grab the music player right away. How about you change and meet me in the kitchen. I will make you something to eat and then we can head out, today we wont practice for to long, once you have gotten a good nights rest I will have you practice longer!”

You nod and then, to your own surprise, give Toriel a hug. She’s just so nice. Sometimes you wish she could be your parent. Sure your mom and you get a long, kind of. But you would much rather Toriel as your parent than your father, he was never around when you were a kid anyways.  

Once Toriel breaks the hug (you can never pull away first, her hugs are just so comforting!) Toriel ruffles your hair before exiting the room.

You quickly change into your favourite pair of skinny jeans, a graphic tee and your favorite black hoodie before rushing over to the kitchen where Toriel has prepared breakfast for you.

Once the both of you finish eating, Toriel leads you out of her house, and over to an empty area in the Ruins.

“Alright my child, it is time I show you how to get a grasp of your magic.”

You take a deep breath. You’re not sure what to expect, but Toriel is very good at explaining things so you’re not overly worried.

“By what I saw, you seem to be able to create things from what already exists. The wall was an extension of the ground you were standing on.”

Ok, thank makes sense, so you can manipulate things. Hella.

“Magic, as you know is an extension of one’s soul. To access it, you will need to do similar to what you did with sensing someone’s soul. We know what you can do with your magic, so the hard part is already taken care of. Now we just need to get you use to using your magic. If you can only manage a few minutes do not fret, with time you will be able to use it for longer periods of time!”

Alright, it seems simple enough. So with that, you close your eyes and concentrate. You decide to start with creating another wall, so you outstretche your hand and picture a mist form around your hand, then you raised your arm, palm facing forward, and picture a wall rising from the ground.

Once you open your eyes, you see a wall, not quite as tall at the first one you created, and a little lop sided, however definitely a wall in front of you. A green glow once again disappearing from it.

Well, that confirms that it was in fact you who made that wall back at the start of the Ruins.

“Very good! That was very impressive!" Toriel exclams, clapping. "Now, do you want to try bringing the wall back down? If you can manipulate the ground to create whatever you wish, you should be able to dissemble what you created as well!”

That also makes sense, so once again yo close your eyes and outstretch your arm, you imagine a green mist flow around you hand once again, and then you imagin the wall crumble to the ground, molding into the earth as if it was never there.

You open your eyes once you hear Toriel start to clap, and to your delight, the wall is gone, as if it had never been there at all!

“That was not as hard as I thought it would be, hella!”

“You really are a fast learner dear!” 

“Only because I have an amazing teacher!” you retort which gets a blush out of Toriel.

“Thank you my child. I’m glad I am doing well in teaching you! This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher!”

This honestly does not surprise you at all. 

"Toriel you would make an amazing teacher! In a way, I am your student right now, so I can confirm that you are in fact an amazing teacher!"

Toriel's blush deepens and she  seems at a loss for words. Guess she can be shy with complements just as you are.

“Well." Toriel starts, scratching at the back of her head. "That is enough for today, you have done an excellent job Fokko! I am so proud of you!”

“Ah, thanks Toriel!” you bashfully say.

You don't feel you deserve the complement as you only created one wall, however you wont voice this to Toriel, she would not be having any of that kind of negativity anyways. 

And so the two of you make your way back to the house, discussing your next day of training. 

 

 

Knowing one day you will get better with your magic fills you with determination.


	6. Well That Escalated Rather Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn nether you or Toriel were expecting. Seems like things are going to change.
> 
> ~

You spend the next month with the same general routine, Toriel takes you to an area in the ruins that has next to no monsters occupying it, you practice your magic for as long as you can hold out, and then you rest for a few days.

Because of this routine you now have a very strong grasp on your magic. By the time Toriel ends a session, you’re not even sweating anymore. You finally feel like you’ve got this.

You have also gotten in the habit of keeping track of the days you have been down in Mount Ebbot. You fell down here early October, and according to your phone it’s now late November which means you have been down here for roughly a month and a half now.

The main thing you were worried since falling down were your cats. You really hope your friend has taken them in while you’re gone. You did give her a spare key to your apartment in case anything were to happen. She did live in an apartment just a floor above yours.

Yes, she definitely did, you know her well enough, she would have taken your cats in once noticing your disappearance. You keep reminding yourself this, your cats are fine, she’s looking after them in your absence. They are OK.

Just breathe.

You also cant stop wondering how everyone has been holding up since you vanished. Part of you is worried you have greatly hurt them as they probably think you killed yourself, however you also can't help but wonder if this is for the best? You tent to hurt the people you care about without meaning to resulting in loosing many of your friends. You being stuck down here now will ensure you cant do that any longer. 

Countless times you had wondered, if you were to end your life, you might finally be free from the darkness which you can never seem to shake off, and at the same time you can free your friends of the burden you more then likely put them through. 

Well, today the routine you have adjusted to changed. Toriel tends to leave her house for a few hours at a time, looking to make sure a human has not fallen into the Ruins. Usually she would come home and inform you there had not been any, and then you would tell her about your day. (You usually explored the ruins, or drew in your sketchbook, and you would show her the drawings you did which she seemed to enjoy).

When Toriel got home today though, she was not alone. In her arms was a child, probably about 8 years old. They have short brown hair and their skin an unusual shade, it almost makes you wonder if this child's sick, that colour is not usually seen in a humans skin unless they were  sick, and Toriel appears to be extremely concerned, which makes you worry that much more.

“Fokko I need your help! I found this child down in the ruins, in the same spot I found you actually. I believe they are injured though! Could you please grab a damp cloth for their forehead? I’m going to take them to the farthest bedroom and try to heal their ankle!”

“Of course!” You say, booking it to the kitchen.

You waist no time getting to the kitchen and grabbing the damp cloth for Toriel, once you have it you rush back down the hall towards the bedrooms. Toriel mentioned she was going to take the child to the farthest room, so you can only assume its the one you figured was under renovations as that is what the note on the door states.

Once you get to the room, you see Toriel’s sitting on the bed with the child lying face up. You rush over and hand Toriel the cloth and Toriel takes it from you as if this child's life depended on it. She gently places the damp cloth on the child’s forehead, which first gets a small hiss out of them. Lucky its not long before their expression begins to relax.

“Thank you Fokko, I have healed their ankle best I can, all we can do now is wait for them to wake so I can see just how well my healing did for them.”

“It’s no problem! I’m glad I could help.Do you need anything else?" 

"No my child its quite alright" she replys, giving you a greatful smile. "Why not head off to your room and rest a while? I will come check on you later."

"Sure thing Toriel."

With that you exit the room and head to yours, you cannot deny you were worried. Toriel did say she healed the child’s injury, so your can only asume they will be ok. However you cant shake the feeling they may be worce then they apper, after all that is quite a drop for a kid that age. You still dont understand how you survived the fall!

About half an hour of pacing the room waiting for news from Toriel of the child's status, you hear a door open and close, so you crack the door to your bedroom open just enough to peak out to see if Toriel is finished helping the poor child and sure enough, Toriel is just leaving their room and seems to be making her way to the living room.

When she spots you she gave you a tired smile and waves you over. You waist no time exiting your room, making your way over to her.

“The child will be alright. I guess I worry a little too much!”

You place a hand on Toriels arm as a comforting gesture, you understand how it feels to over react to situations. You do the same yourself. After all you spent the half an hour pacing your room trying to convince yourself not to go back and bother Toriel as she was finishing up with the child!

“It’s ok, I was pretty worried to. All we can do now is wait for them to wake up, not much more we can do when the child is asleep!“

“Your right my child, let’s wait downstairs, I can heat up some pie for you!” she says, voice a little higher then she meant, she covers her mouth at that before the both of you burst out giggling.

Somehow you dont wake the child with all the giggling you and Toriel do as the two of you make your ways to the living room.

An hour later, you and Toriel are quietly talking with each other when the child makes their way down stairs. Toriel is the first to notice their presence as she startles you by pushing out her chair and rushing over to them.

“Hello! My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins, what might your name be?”

“Frisk!” They say with such enthusiasm.

Frisk huh? Such a unique name, it suits them! You get up from the table and make your way over to Frisk, crouching down to get to their level.

"Hey Frisk, my names Fokko, nice to meet you!”

Frisk study's you for a long moment, they seem, confused? Its not long before they give you a big smile and introduce themselfs again. After some Pie Frisk literally would not sit still, you and Toriel try countless times to distract them with toys or drawing, anything really. But all they want to do is explore the Ruins.

You end up taking Frisk out in the Ruins as its the only thing they want to do anyways, no matter what you and Tpriel do they always run to the door and bed to be let out to explore, so Toriel finally gives in and so the three of you venture out into the Ruins. 

Frisk take both you and Toriel by suprise, they solved every puzzle without needing Toriels explanation, and when they encounter a monster they engage with them as if its all second nature! It makes you a little jelious if your being honest here. 

By the time the three of you get back to the house both you and Toriel are exhausted, so the two of you declare its time for a nap which Frisk is happy to join in on, choosing to stay with you despite the bed being rather small.

The next few days play out similarly, ether you and Toriel, or just you take Frisk out to the Ruins were the two of you engage with some monsters, earling the both of you quite a lot of g's!

Frisk also ends up finding your sketchbook on one of the days you leave them unatended in your now shared bedroom. Frisk sometimes staied with Toriel, however most nights they spent with you. Why? You are not sure as you know Toriel has a larger bed which could fit the both of them.

The kid goes though the magority of your sketchbook with you, ooing and aweing at the things you have sketched out and eventually begs you to draw them. You really can't say no to their puppy dog eyes, so you grab a pencil and start sketching. 

Once you have finished the drawing, you give it to them, they give you quite a big hug before rushing down the stairs to show Toriel the drawing. 

One night however, you overhear Toriel talking to Frisk. Toriel's tone sounds quite distressed, so you creep down the hall and hide just beyond the door frame, back against the wall so your just out of view as you listen in on their conversation.

“You wish to leave? But why?” Toriel questions, voice strained.

“I have really important things to do mom! I promise I will be ok!” They beg.

Frisk has actually been calling Toriel 'mom' quite soon after they introduced themselves to the two of you, it’s seriously the cutest thing you have seen in some time! You would be lying if you said you had not almost slipped up and called Toriel mom a few times yourself though, she does feel like a second mother to you!

“But my child.. " Toriel begins. "You have no idea what’s out there.. He, ASGORE will try to hurt you. Please..” She begs.

“I need to though. Mom please let me go?” Frisk states with determination.

“Frisk, you do know you can’t leave the Underground. Anything can enter the barrier, however nothing can exit. There is no way for you to return to your home on the surface. I’m so sorry my child!”

 Frisk wants to leave so they can return to the surface? Wait, so they think there is a way to get back? Part of you in curious as to how they think they can leave. Toriel has already explained the barrier to you so you are already aware you cannot leave. At first this did leave you quite shocked. You ended up breaking down in your bedroom that night, Toriel rocking you back and fourth trying to calm you as you cried into her dress.

Knowing children though, that wont be a good enough explanation for Frisk.

 "Mom, I know I can do something, please trust me? Please?"

You deside at this moment to come out from your hiding spot, not able to just listen in on this convorsation any longer.

"Frisk, may I ask how you think you can get past the barrior?"

Your voice makes both Firsk and Toriel jump.

"I can't say yet, but I know a way, Fokko please trust me? Wait, mom what if Fokko came with me?"

"Huh!?" You practically scream.

"If they are with me, I wont be alone! Please?"

You dont know if you want to leave the Ruins. Hell you don't even know whats out there! At the same time if Frisk believes there is a way to get past the barrier should you just hold them back? Sure kids could come up with far-fetched ideas, however the determination in their eyes makes you want to believe they do know a way to bypass the barrier.

Before you can say anything, Toriel speaks, clearly torn between forcing this child to stay here, or letting them out past the Ruins. 

“Give me a night to collect my thoughts alright my child? I will speak to you both about this in the morning.”

And then Toriel makes her way to her bedroom, you listen as she makes her way over to her room, slowly opening and closing her bedroom door. 

After some time you deride to tuck Frisk into bed as they have started yawning. To tiered to argue with you, they allow you to take their hand and lead them to the bedroom. They crawl into bed and you tuck them in and then caress their cheek as your mother once did for you at Frisks age, wishing them a goodnight before exiting the room.

You don't think you can sleep after what just happened, so you make your way to the dining room table and turn your Iphone on and listen to some music to try and calm your nerves. It helps a little, however your thoughts still wonder to what Toriel will decide. 

Your so distracted trying to calm yourself that you dont hear the door to Toriels room open and close, or her footsteps as she approaches the living room. What does catch your attention is a paw resting on your shoulder which almost makes you jump out of your skin.

“I am sorry for startling you Fokko! However I wanted to talk to you about Frisk's request."

You nod, and so she lets out a sigh before continuing. 

"I don’t think I can convince Frisk to stay, I can tell by their soul. They are far to determined. Fokko, this.. is very hard for me to do, I have already seen so any children fall at the hands of Asgore, and I donèt want Frisk to face the same fate, however, I don’t think it’s best to hold them here, if I do they may just resent me. There is only one thing I can think of, and so I have a difficult request, you may already know what I am about to ask of you."

"Do you want me to go with Frisk?" You say, voice faltering.

"I do." she says with sympathy.

You never really thought about leaving the Ruins before, however now that the option is before you, you can’t help but wonder what’s out there. Although you dont want to break Toriels heart, part of you really wants to go explore the rest of the Underground.

“If you would feel better if I stay with Frisk, then I will stay with them. Will you be ok though?" You ask.

“I will be fine my child. I’m going to talk to a friend tonight. I hope he will give you and Frisk a place to stay. I have talked with him through the doors that mark the exit of the ruins for some time. I trust he will make sure the two of you will be alright.” She states,

"Will we be safe? You said that, Asgore was it? He would try to hurt us? Will your friend be ok with helping two strangers out?"

"I hope so, him and I have been friends quite some time, and I do know this will be sudden but I do trust him. I am sure the two of you will be safer if he watches out for the two of you, it would also be safer if you and Frisk stuck together. Hopefully my friend can provide you with a place to sleep as well."

You let out a sigh. "Ok, I will go with Frisk then. I will try my best to keep them safe as well."

You are not sure if this is the right choice, however you know they wont give up trying to leave the Ruins, and Toriel clearly prefers that you stay with Frisk.

 “Alright, I will talk with my friend tonight. Tomorrow I will speak with the two of you about where we go from there."

Toriel looks at you with such sad eyes before thanking you. You give her a hug before she shoos you off to bed.

 

However you dont sleep that night.

 

 

 

\-------------------

_POV Change_

 

 

 

Toriel rushes down the stairs towards the exit of the Ruins. She feared this would happen, you did not show interest in leaving the ruins, however Frisk has been adventurous since they have come to stay with her, she could feel it within their soul the moment they began to beg being aloud to explore the Ruins with her and Fokko.

When she brought up the option of leaving the Ruins with you, you seemed reluctant to leave, though it was clear you were considering it. She can feel there is a small spark of hope in your soul at the possibility the barrier can be broken, at the same time there is doubt in there though. Toriel knows its risky allowing the two of you to leave, however she feels she does not have another option with how determined Frisk is about this.

It does not take long for Toriel to reach the door, she takes a moment to catch her breath before knocking, she hopes he will be here tonight. She holds her breath as she knocks on the door.

“Knock Knock”

“Who’s there?” a deep voice responds. 

Oh thank stars he is here tonight!

“Dishes” she says, deciding to at least break the news to him in the forum of a pun.

“Dishes who?” He reply's.

“Dishes a very bad time for jokes” Toriel admits.

He becomes silent at this response which worries her, however at this time she needs to get right to the point. She just hopes he will agree to her request.

“I’m sorry, but there is something I must ask of you.” She starts.

Her friend remains silent for a good few minutes, leaving Toriel in a state of panic, his voice breaks her worries though.

“What’s eating ya kid?” He responds, less enthusiastically as he normally sounds. 

Toriel supposes its time to 'rip the ban-aid off', as the human expression goes.

“Two humans have fallen into the Ruins.” 

“Two of them?” He asks, clearly shocked.

She cant blame him for his shock, or his rather quick response. Its rare a human falls down into the Underground as it is, so two suddenly being down here would most certainly come as a shock to anyone!

“Correct. One of them is just a child, the other appears to be a young adult. The older of the two fell quite some time ago, the child fell down here rather recently, and has requested I let them past through the ruins into the rest of the Underground. They say they have an important task to complete, however they will not tell me what this task is. I fear they are hopeful they can break the barrier, though this child has no clue what that would require...”

"..." 

“May I ask you to promise me one thing?” Toriel asks, hoping to break the silence.

“I don’t like making promises” He responds.

“It’s just a simple request.” She pleads.

“…”

“Could you watch over the two humans for me? I cannot keep the younger one here for long, they are far to determined. The older of the two has agreed to come with the child as to watch over them for me in my place, however them also being human, they will not be safe ether. All I ask of you is to keep an... **eye-socket** out for them, make sure harm does not come their way. Please?" Toriel begs, hoping the pun will work in her favor. All she knows about her friend here is that he is a skeleton monster, has a younger brother, and enjoys puns.

The long pause sends fear throughout her soul, will he turn down her request? If so what will the two of you do? She does not want to think what might happen to the two of you if her friend here wont agree to this request.

“I will try my best.” He finally says.

“Oh thank you, thank you!" Toriel starts, shes so happy she fears she may start to cry. However she has one last piece of information to tell her friend here.

"There is one thing I must share with you before I let the two of them pass. The older of the two, they have the ability to use magic. They have informed me they were not able to use magic before they had passed though the barrier. My assumption is they can now use magic due to directly passing though the barrier, which more then likely is what awoken the magic hiding within their soul."

Its no secret to every monster down here that humans once possessed the ability to wield magic, humans are who trapped the entire monster race down here after all! From the humans who fell before you, each one of them were not able to use magic before falling through the barrier, they had never heard of a human who could use magic! So not only does Toriel assume the human magic users have died off, but also she can only assume being in contact with magic such as the barrier is what awoken the magic that lay dormant in the humans souls who have fallen down here.

_All except for one._

"The younger of the two does not seem to have any magical ability's from what I can tell, however I did my best not to pry to much into their soul as that is quite disrespectful as I am sure you are aware."

“…”

“Well." Toriel concludes, unsure what else she could possibly add. "I should be off then."

“When do you plan on bringing ‘em here?” Her friend asks.

“Oh yes I suppose we should arrange that now shouldn't we? Are you alright with meeting them here tomorrow around the same time?”

“yeah.” He says.

“Thank you. I know this is a difficult request. I wont be coming with them, so I cannot really say 'see you tomorrow', take care now!”

“ **Snow** problem.” Is the only response she gets before they part ways. 

 

Tomorrow is going to be quite the difficult day for Toriel.

 

 

 

\----------------

_POV Change_

 

 

 

_“May I ask you to promise me one thing?”_

Sans new exactly what Toriel wanted him to promise. She asks in every timeline the kid is going for a good route, and every time he ends up agreeing. After all she’s hard to say no to.

So here he was, trying to figure out what to do with not one, but two humans. This was new. Sans knows the younger human Toriel’s referring to is Frisk. They have met countless times in various timelines. Some being quaint, others, not so much.

However the older one? They’re new. There have never been two humans to fall down here before. This has Sans actually feeling a little frightened, something he has not felt in years. He has no idea what to expect with you which is the most unsettling part.

Things were always predictable with the kid depending on their actions in the Ruins. If Toriel never came to the door to give him her request, the kid was going for a bad run. That was the only difference.

This time things are far different, not only are there two humans, but Frisk told Toriel they had 'plans'. This is something they never mentioned to Tori before. Could this mean things would be different this time? Is this a sign? Will he be freed from reliving the same days over and over, were the only ones who remember are him, Frisk and.. that damn weed?

No, he can’t get his hopes up. He has learned he cannot just hope like this. It never works out in the end. They will reset. It's only a matter of time.

Well, now he has two humans to cater for. He has a feeling they wont have much money, so they may need to stay with him and his brother until other arrangements can be made. Papyrus will enjoy this, he's is not sure he will though.

 

 

 

The fear of the unknown somehow fills Sans with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well well well!
> 
> Old Sansy boy makes an appearance! (kind of)! Finally Sans and Fokko will meet soon! (Took me long enough huh, only 6 damn chapters? (told ya this was a slow burn aha //rolls away//)
> 
> (oh yeah just so you know, I wrote this like 3 times because it was way too long at first. The wording was wonky the first few drafts to. Finally got it worded how I want though~)
> 
> feel free to bug me on my tumblr: omg40credits.tumblr.com
> 
> And again thank you so much for reading this! really warms my heart that you guys like this! c:


	7. Visiting Hours are Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its your last day in the Ruins, you find yourself very emotional over this.
> 
> ~

You barely got any sleep last night for all you could think about was what was going to happen next. You are really hoping this is not a bad idea, leaving the Ruins with this monster you have never met before.

After all, as a child you were told "stranger danger", but Toriel did say she has known this person for some time, so perhaps it will be ok? You're anxiety makes this situation that much harder to except with open arms.

However, Toriel was once a stranger to you as well, you even thought she just wanted to kill you when you first met her as well, and although it took a little time, you grew quite close with the goat monster, 

 

You Try to fall back to sleep countless times to no avail, so you finally just get up, get dressed and head down the hall towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. Toriel is more then likely going to talk to the two of you once everyone is up anyways and as soon as Frisk is up they will be eager to hear what Toriel has to say.

The moment you enter the kitchen, Frisk is rushing towards you with open arms so you crouch down and accept their hug, Toriel appers to be setting the kitchen table, giving you a gentle smile as you hug Frisk. 

“Good morning Fokko. I hope you slept well?” Toriel asks as she finishes placing plates at the dinning table.

“Well, I tried to..” You state.

“Did you not sleep last night?” She asks, concern written on her face.

"Not really.."

"Oh my child I am sorry, perhaps I should have talked to you last night after I returned, I did not think this would affect you this much..."

"Hey its ok, Its not your fault Toriel, I over-worry a lot. Change is something I dont always ajust to easily."

Toriel suprises you with a hug, you wrap your arms around her and pat her back. 

"How about we eat, then after I will tell the two of you what is going to happen, is that alright with you Fokko?"

"Sounds good."

You grab your food which Toriel has placed on the counter and make your way to the dining room table. You don't think you can bear to wait much longer, so you try eating as fast as your body will allow, Frisk doing the same which has Toriel laughing. The three of you finish your breakfast in no time and once Toriel does the dishes, she brings you and Frisk to the living room to talk.

“So" She starts. "I talked with my friend last night and as I hoped, he is willing to look out for the both of you.”

“So when do we go?” Frisk asks, jumping up from their seat, which was actually your lap. 

“Well, If Fokko is alright with this, he is willing to meet the both of you tonight." Toriel says, turning to you, waiting for your answer.

You.. don’t know how you feel. Your heart’s racing 100 miles a minute. You were not expecting to leave tonight, maybe a few days? You start to feel homesick ironically. This place really feels like a home to you, and you dont feel ready to leave it yet. But Frisk is clearly very determined to leave, and you know if you turn this down, they will find another way to leave.

"Thats ok with me" You lie. 

Frisk is absolutly extatic about all this, they jump into your arms and wrap their arms around your neck. 

"I think you will like him, Mom's friend is really nice!" Frisk whispers in your ear.

 

Before you can ask them how they know this, they untangle themself from you and rush towards Toriel.

"So when do we go? Can we go now?" They ask, 

"He will be meeting us in a few hours my child, why don't you and Fokko explore the Ruins once more before we depart? You wont be able to return here once the two of you leave." Toriel speaks the last part with such sadness, you can actually sort of feel the wave of sadness off of her soul.

Huh, you never could pick up emotions off of someones soul before, what changed? 

Toriel looks to you and you can see that she knows you felt it, she gives you a small smile and you can practically see her 'motherly pride" through thoughs big purple eyes of hers.

You smile back at her before Frisk tugs on your sweater sleave urging you to come with them to wander around the ruins once more.

The majority of your time exploring the Ruins one final time, all you can think of is how fast everything passed. You finally got use to this routine with Toriel, you even started to vew Toriel as a mother, and now it feels as if its all being takien away from you. 

And even though a part of you wants to be mad at Frisk, you cant. After all, you are curious as to what else is down here, and maybe, just maybe, things will be even better then here in the Ruins.

Though, How will monsters take to a human who can use magic? After all it was human mages who sealed all of Monster kind down here in the first place, would they still be cross with humanity for that?

Maybe you should hide your ability to use magic for the time being, or only use it if you need to. 

Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

 

"Hey Fokko?" Frisk asks, stoping and tugging on your sweater sleve once again urging you to stop as well.

"Whats up Frisk?"

"Do you have a camera on you? If you do lets take pictures!"

"You know what? Yeah I do, that sounds like a good idea! Want to make the first one a picture of us?" You ask.

"YEAH!" Frisk screams, jumping up and down.

You bring yourself to your knees and urge Frisk kneal a little, you line up your camera, tapping on the front veiw icon so you can see how the picture will look.

Once you and Frisk are both happy with the pose, you tab the bottom middle of your screen and your phone makes a clicking noce, indicating the photo has been taken. You show the photo to Frsik, who seems to love it, so with that the two of you make your way around the Ruins, taking photos as you go along.  Some of the monsters in the Ruins also agree to having their photos taken with you!

By the time you return to Toriel's home, you have photos of every room int he ruins, most of with have you and Frisk making silly faces to the camera. 

You take a photo of Toriels house as well, which you feel you will miss the most, this palce was really starting to feel liek home for you as well. 

Well, there is that wave of sadness hitting you like a tital wave. You can say for sure you don't really want to leave this, your home, Toriel. 

"Fokko, Fokko take a picture of my outside moms house!"

Frisk takes you out of your sadening mood for when you look up, they are posed on the front steps like the modals in the "paint me like one of your french girls" meme. You cant help but laugh as you line up your phone and take the photo. Frisk then urges you to do a pose infront of Toriels home, so you hand them your IPhone and make your way over.

At first you kind of just stand there and smile, however Frisk tells you that you 'half to do a cool pose'! So you do the only thing that comes to mind.

You dab.

Frisk takes the picture and then runs up to you to show you and honestly, you start to laugh, you look like such a dork! 

You really did need this, so you bend down and give Frisk a hug. 

"Thanks Frisk, I needed this." 

They wrap their arms around your neck and whisper "No biggie, I dont want you to be sad, things will be ok, you will see!"

And witht hat they take off back into the house.

For the next few hours, you and Frisk are in your shared room scrolling though all of the photos the two of you took together, laughing at how goofy the two of you look in most of them.

When Toriel knocks on your door, your heart drops. 

"Come in." You say.

Toriel enters the room, and the look she give the two of you makes your heart theoretically shatter. She is clearly as heart broken as you are.

“It’s almost time my children. Could the two of you pack your belongings and meet me in the living room? I have prepared some things for your departure."

“Sure thing Mo- Toriel.” You say, blushing at you slip up.

Toriel smiles before slipping out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her, you and Frisk waist no time packing up your things which to be honest, is not a lot. As you are finishing up, you take one look at your sketchbook and then an idea pops into mind.

"Hey Frisk, you think Toriel would like it if I drew her something before we leave?"

"Yeah!" They say. "You should draw her a picture of the tree of us!"

"Good idea!" So you take an extra 15 minutes sketching that out for Toriel, and once you feel its good enough to give her, you grap you backpack and try your best to hide the drawing as you and Frisk make your ways to the living room.

When Toriel see's the both of you enter the room, she waves the both of you over.

“I wanted to give the both of you somethign before we head off, which is why I requested some time beofre we head off. I wanted to make sure the two of you had warm jackets before you exit the Ruins, the next town is Snowdin, and as I am sure the two of you can tell, it will be rather cold there."

Snowdin? So that means there will be snow. Fuck. You really hate snow. You start to have more doubts about this, can you really give up your warm enviroment for snow? Well, you don't really have a choice now do you?

When Toriel hands you the jacket she made for you, your jow drops. It’s a rather long green coat which ends as your knees, the shade si the same as your soul. There is also a belt which you can wrap around your waist.

“Toriel, did...did you make this for me?” You say, awestruck.

“I did, I wish I could have made better butwith such little time I-"

You cut Toriel off with a hug, you dont know how much more of this you can take.

“It’s beautiful, thank you Toriel, thank you so much!” You cry.

Once the two of you part, Toriel then hands Frisk the jacket she made for them. It looks very similar to the sweater they are already wearing, It’s a short, poofy jacket that’s blue with two purple stripes going horizontally across their chest. 

Frisk eagerly takes the jacket from Toriel and stuffs their arms in the sleaves, they are in such a hury to due the thing up that they miss the zipper a few times, once they get it zipped up though, they pose dramatically which gets you and Torriel giggling.

"I have one more thing to give the both of you." Toriel starts. "Cellphones! That is somethign that will cirtenly come in handy!"

Toriel places a phone in your hand, and then in Frisks.

The phone is fairly simple, it reminds you of the old Nokia phones that were literally indestructible. The phones you and Frisk got are flip phones, something you have not had for roughly 11 years. There is only an open to call though, as the only buttons are the dial pad with nubers and the start/end call buttons. This kinda sucks as you prefer to text, but hey, you are getting a free phone, so its something!

"Alright, I do believe this is everything, are the two of you ready?"

"Almost" You say. "I have something for you before we go though!"

You pull out the drawing you have hidden behinf your back and hand it to Toriel.  Her expression is unreadable for a few seconds,  however its not long before tears fourm at her eyes and then she pulls you into a tight hug.

“Oh Fokko you did not half to, but thank you so much! I will cherish this forever! Let me put this on the fridge before we go!"

Toriel rushes into the kitchen to put the drawing on the fridge and when she reapers into the living room, you finally start to feel worried. Its time...

“Alrihgt you to." Toriel starts, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "It is time we head off, I dont want to keep our friend waiting!"

“Um, Before we leave, I have a request.” You ask.

“What is it dear?" Toriel asks, a little confused.

“Can I take a picture with you before we leave?”

“A picture? I see why you feel this is an odd request, however I would be happy to!”

With that you pull out your iPhone and open the camera app. You and Toriel stand side by side as you set your phone up for the photo. You pick Frisk up on your arms and then once everyone is posed, you tap the screen, and once you hear the click indicating the photo was taken, you put Frisk down and examin the photo.

You think it turned out well, so you show Frisk and Toriel who also feel it looks great. With that, you turn your Iphone off to save battery and pocket it.

“Alright, so are you both ready?”

You and Frisk both nod, though you don’t really feel ready. You grab your belongings and then follow Frisk and Toriel down the stairs across from the entrance to Toriel's, no, your home. You cant say you were never curious of this staircase before, however with the magic trainign and what not, you never got around to asking about it. Now you know what this is for though.

The walk is painfully long. The farther from Toriel’s house you get, the colder it becomes. You pull on the jacket Toriel made you, buttoning it up and tying the belt into a bow around your waist. The entire walk down this long corador is filled with nothing but silence which is not making you feel any better. Looking over to Toriel, she seems to be in a similar state to you. Frisk however is quite exited as they are quite farther then you and Toriel are. 

At least someone is thinking positively. 

Once you reach the end of the hall, Toruel turns to the two of you for a final goodbye, however the expression she is wereing makes you snap. You fall to the ground and break down crying. 

Toriel is the first to rush over to you, scooping you up in her arms and hugging you tight.

"Oh Fokko, I did not realsie you were this troubled, I am so sorry! I wish I knew what to say."

“P..please //hick// don’t be..//hick// sorry.. It’s not //hick// your fault.. I-I'm just //hick// going to miss you so much!” You cry.

"I know my child, I know." Toriel says calmly, patting and rubbing your back to calm you. "You are strong Fokko, I know you will get thoguh this. I am sorry I cant come withthe two of you, I am also sorry the two of you will not be able to return."

"No don't be, I //hick// I am trying to be strong, I just //hick//, Its hard..."

“I know my child, I know, but you will be ok, I know my friend will help you out, and Frisk will also be there with you, you wont be alone, you never will be ok? remember this dear.” Toriel says.

Frisk comes over and asks Toriel if she can move her arm so they can hug you as well, so Toriel lifts one of her arms so Frisk can join in on this bear hug. The tree of you stay like this for a few minutes until you break the silence.

“Thank you Toriel, for everything. You did more for me then I feel I deserve.”

“Nonsense my child. I did what was only right. I have put my phone number in your cellphones, if you wish, you may call me. However it may be hard to reach me once you exit the Ruins. However the option is still there for you if you need it!"

“I will keep that in mind, thank you again Toriel.

Toriel squezzes you and Frisk once more before breaking the hug, she takes a fee steps back and then give the both of you her final words.

“I know you two will be just fine, I believe in the two of you, stay determined my children!”

With that, Toriel gives the both of you a rather week smile and then turn and makes her way home. You can feel tears fourm at yout eyes again, but then Frisk takes your hand in theirs and give you a big reasuring smile.

"Its ok, its like mom said, we need to be strong. Things are going to be ok!"

 

You smile down at frist, and your grip on their hand tightens slightly. You take a deep breath before giving Frisk the ok to move forward.

So you and Frsik together push the large doors marking the exit of the Ruins open, and make your way thoguh them, leaving the Ruins behind.

 

 

The next hallway is long, the floor seems to be a gradient, beginning with a dark purple, and slowly lightning until the floor becomes white, watching the colour fade helps you relax just a little.

“Ready Fokko?” Frisk asks.

“Ready as I will ever be.” You reply, taking a deep breath.

You and Frisk make your ways over to the final set of doors, and once the two of you push them open, you are hit with a blast of cold air. Opening your eyes, all you see is while. 

Well shit, there really is snow.

 

Somehow, fear of the unknown fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you have all been waiting for! SNAS NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Also sorry for the delay. I just finished college actually! So finals took up the rest of my time. Now that school’s done though, I have more time on my hands! I look forward to writing the next chapter, hope your looking forward to reading it!!  
> (also if you guys could 'throw me a bone' here, I'm actually not the best with puns. Wanna throw some my way Sans would probably throw at reader and/or Frisk? Thanks!)
> 
> omg40credits.tumblr.com (feel free to bug me here to! (I'm probably going to start posting updates on if a chapter’s going to be delayed here as well so you guys know what’s going on~)


	8. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet this friend of Toriel's.  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys! I did not have much motivation to write, and then I went to visit my friends, mom and borther in my home town and my mom really put a dent in my mood and my motivation..
> 
> Also i usually check the chapters at least once more for errors I catch before posting however I have a.. date?? i think it’s one idk they are being a little confusing.. and I need to leave soon so I will check over this chapter after I get back! The chapter itself won’t change though. Just gotta see what I may need to fix.  
> ANYWAY enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: everything's all fixed up~

You understand why Toriel gave you and Frisk both jackets before leaving the Ruins, there's snow as far as the eye can see. You fail to serporess the sour look on your face, you hate snow with a burning passion. 

Besides the snow, this place does not seen to bad, straight ahead there's a pathway which you assume leads you to the town (probably a town anyways?) of Snowdin which Toriel informed you of.

The name is so literal you can’t help but weekly laugh, who thought up of the name anyway? You wonder if there are other places with names as literal as Snowdin.

On either side of the straight path is a forest of pine trees which seem to stretch out for miles, you have an urge to explore though the forest, after all back up on the surface you enjoyed walks in the woodlands, however you will need to control your urge for you are here to meet up with this friend of Toriels and it would be rude to make them wait.

A human randomly wandering around the woods would probably not go over to well with a lot of the Monsters ether.

Suddenly you feel a tug at your sleeve which causes you to slightly jump. Frisk is giving you an apologetic look before determination replaces it.

“Let’s go on ahead ok?” Frisk eagerly asks.

“But Toriel said  her friend was going to meet up here, shouldn't we just wait for them?”" you say, knowing Frisk probably wont agree with you.

“We could, but I’m getting bored!” They state.

Frisk grabs onto the sleeve of your jacket, something that seems to be a habit of theirs now, after a few steps though the feint sound footsteps have the two of you stopping in the both of your tracks. Up ahead you can see a figure in the distance, slowing approaching. You cant quite make the figure out, all you can see is blue.

You dont realize your grip on Frisks hand tighten until Frisk puts their right hand over yours, looking down they seem completely relaxed, as if they know who the person up ahead is. You however cant let go of the fear string in your soul, Frisk rubbing your hand helps slightly.

 

You cant help but stare as you try to get a good idea what this person looks like, the closer the get, the more...human they appear to be.

Its not long before you find yourself backing away a little, Frisk being the one to stop you. The person is close enough now to make out, and appers to be a living, breathing, skeleton.

Thats right, this Monster is literally a skeleton, you cannot for the life of you piece together how a skeleton could possibly be able to hold itself together like this, but here one is, literally fase to face.. or.. fase to skull?

The skeleton stops in front of the two of you, its expression (which you can clearly read expressions off of, somehow??) shifts from shock, to confusion, before he settles with a rather stiff nutural expression.

"you the two humans Tori told me ‘bout I’m guessin?” he says.

They seem to have a rather deep, yet relaxed tone which has you assuming this monster is male, He does have a rather questioning expression as he looks at you,  however he easily covers that expression as he turns and faces Frisk, giving them a rather lazy grin. 

Frisk is the one to let them know you two are in fact the humans Toriel informed them about, you cant seem to form words as you are still trying to prosess the fact a skeleton can live.

“heh, it’s nice to meet ya both, the names Sans, Sans the Skeleton.”

Huh, what an interesting name. Truthfully it reminds you of the font 'comic sans' which was your personal favorite regardless of what others have said about it.

Sans then extends his arm, hand outstretched in a gesture of a handshake, you find yourself taking a deep breath before taking their hand in yours, however what you hear next lifts your fearful state, as a loud farting noise echos throughout Snowdin.

You stare blankly first at Sans hand, then up at him. Did he just use the whoopee cushion prank on you? Seriously? You can’t help it, you make what probably sounded like the most unattractive snort, you attempt to stop your snorts by covering your face with your hands, but of course this only makes your snorts louder which makes Sans grin widen (somehow?)

“heh, old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.” He starts.

God dammit.

“it’s ALWAYS funny”.

You never did think that trick could ever work, but here you are getting pranked by a fucking skeleton.

“come on, didn’t you find that funny? you’re smiling after all.” He continues, chuckling. 

“Yes I am, I am and I hate it!” You screech.

You cant help it, although it was quite the stupid prank, you find yourself grinnign so wide your mouth starts to go numb. Seems Sans is not to bad after all!

“heh, kid, you sound just like my bro. tibia honest, if I knew you would like the jokes so much I would have had a skele-ton more prepared for ya.”

Puns, really? He is lucky you have a friend back up on the surface who swarmed you with so many bad puns back in high school that you no longer hate them, and lucky for Sans, you also have a comeback. 

“To patella you the truth Sans, your puns are bad, so bad and yet they still manage to tickle my funny bone!”

Sans stares at you wide socketed for a few seconds before his mouth fourms a huge grin. 

"Heh, good one kid, that was pretty.. sansational!"

And another unatractive snort leaves your lips. 

“alright, we could stand here until the two of you get _chilled to the bone_ , however, as far as I know being out to ling aint good for humans, so howsabout we head over to my place. Tori did tell the two of you that you would be crashing with my Bro and I right?”

Frisk eagerly nods their head and then bolts off. You try to call out to them to stop however they are long gone. 

"Geez that kid..." You say to yourself. 

"they seem to be quite energetic." Sas says, startling you. 

"Most kids are, I just have not been around kids in a while I guess, we should catch up with them, I dont want to loose them, I promosed Toriel I woud watch ut for them but I cant really do that if I loose them you know?" You say, shrugging.

"i get ya, alright, lesgo." 

Sans and you dont have to walk to far before Frisk comes to site, in front of them is a lamp thats oddly shaped like Frisk.

"Hey Fokko look!" Frisk says.

They then duck behind the lamp whch hides them from view perfectly. 

"Holy shit it's actually just the right shape to hide them?"

You then realise you just swore while a kid is around, you once again conver your mouch and appologise more out of habit. Sans reasures you Frisk more then likley did not here you which makes you feel a little better. 

Frisk comes out of hiding and runs up to the two of you, they open their mouth to say something when Sans speaks up. 

“hey, my bro’s up ahead. i have an idea, kid, why don’t you hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp and Fokko? You can duck under my sentry station.”

Frisk just starts laughing and does as Sans asks, ducking behind the lamp they had just been hiding behind before. You are not quite sure why yuo need to hide fro Sans brother if the two of you will be living with him for a while, but seeing how exited Frisk is with all this you make your way over and crawl under the station, hissing at the cold sensation of the snow touching your hands. 

Why did you think crawling under here without mits was a good idea?

Thankfully, the jacket Toriel made for you is just long enough to prevent the snow from making your butt all cold and wet, but you could definitally do without all the empty condiment bottles under here.

“SANS!” A loud voice states.

“sup, bro?” Sans asks.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S UP BROTHER! IT’S BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!”

Recalibrated...puzzles?  

“ALL YOU DO IS HANG AROUND YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?” Sans brother questions.

“staring at this lamp. it’s pretty cool. wanna look?”

Wait why tell Frisk to hide if he is just going to give their location up so easily?

“NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?!”

Uh….?

“I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUCH BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!”

Wait wait wait. Capture???  

Sans’ brother, Papyrus you gathered from all his talking, or should you say, shouting, goes on about how he needs to capture a human to get all the recognition he deserves? He also nags Sans about doing nothing but sitting around and.. boondoggling? That is a word you have not heard before.

“hey, take it easy. i got a  _ton_  of work done today, a skele- _ **ton**_ ”

Luckily Papyrus seems to greatly hate the joke, and is to distracted scolding his brother to bother noticing your muffled snorts.

“SANS!!”

“come on, your smiling” Sans says, and you are sure he has that smug grin on his face just like the one he gave you when he pulled the whoopy cution prank.

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” Papyrus screeches.

He then scolds Sans on his laziness which has you worried what state his house is in. Sans throws quite a few more puns at his brother which once again makes you snicker and Papyrus continues to groan and more then likely regrettably informs Sans he needs to put more “backbone” into his work. This gets another snicker out of you. Papyrus then... nyeh hehs while running off?

You poke your head out from your hiding spot once you can no longer hear Papyrus' "nyeh heh's, However the moment you do you can see Papyrus rushing back at light speed, so you throw yourself back, hitting the ground with a thud. Papyrus charges back into the clearing you, Sans and Frisk are in,  “nyeh's” one more, and then takes off again.

“ok, you two can come out now” Sans says.

You once again peek out from the station to see Frisk running out from behind the lamp, they rush over to Sans, laughing and saying something you cant quite make out. Sans then looks over to you, and chuckles when he notises you are still only peaking over the counter of his station.

“kid, it’s alright he’s gone, sides, hes harmless, despite the hole "capture a human" spew you just heard.

You are still slightly hesitant, however you feel you can trust him, so you stand up straight and make your way over to Frisk and Sans, Frisk grabs onto your coat sleeve the moment you reach the two of them.

“alright." Sans starts. "my bro does not exactly know the two of you are staying with us yet, this was a little short notice. so howsabout we go on over and properly introduce the two of you to him?"

You cant help but worry, Papyrus had said he wanted to caputre a human, and the only reason you know monsters would want a human is for your soul, so does Sans brother want you or Frisks soul? Looking over to Frisk, they seem compleetly at ease, so maybe you are just worried about nothing. Though.. sometimes kids can be relaxed about anything..

To stop your mind from wandering farther, you decide to ask Sans some questions.

"So Sans, what is it like here in the fall?"

Sans look at you with utter confusion, before he can say anything, Frisk is the one to inform you in the Underground there are no seasons. There are apparently six locations, first is the Ruins, which usually nobody can assess, next is Snowdin which is always a winter wonderland (or winter nightmare to you). The next area is apparently called Waterfall, and as the name states, Frisk lets you know it is chilly and wet, you assume it has tobs of waterfalls given its name. Next is a place called Hotland, which as you could have guessed, is very Hot, and apparently has seas of lava? After Hotland is a place called the core, however you dont get a very good description for this place, apparently there is a lot of metal. That is literally all you are told. Bast the core is New home, which is where the king resides, and just past new home is the location of the barrier.

 

The rest of the walk to Sans place is filled with conversation regarding the various places in the Underfround. Sans was able to give you a better idea of what the core looks like, apperently the Core is not a huge location, its basically the Undergrounds power plant. The core is essentually what keeps the Underground running, you also discver the core is also connected to New Home, which is where the King, King Asgore lives. Apperently it looks almost identical to Toriels home, however Sans states he thinks this from what Toriel has told him thogh many of their chats throught he door.

Frisk and Sans then exchange a glance before continuing their explanation. 

You feel there was more to that glance they shared that meets the eye however you keep that thoat to yourself. 

Eventually, the three of you make your way over to a rather large, two story house. The place appers to be a wood caben style house which is littered with christmas lights as well as a Christmas wreath on the center of the front door. They must really be a fan of Christmas. 

You cant help but cringe.

Other then the copious amount of Christmas crap, you also notice a balcony to the right, that is something you want to check out at a later date!

You also notice the pirate flag swaying in the wind, you wonder how they could have gotten their hands on it, maybe it has a different meaning then up on the surface? You make a mental note to ask Sans about it later.

Frisk then grabs your attention by once again tugging on your jacket sleeve. They then direct your attention towards Sans, who has the front door open and is gesturing the two of you over. 

Frisk tugs you up the stairs, and once you have enteed the house Frisk rushes over to the couch, colliding into it. 

“welcome to the scenic my house. heh, as my bro would say anyways.” Sans says shutting the front door.

 

The comfort of Sans house fills you with determination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask you guys something as well.
> 
> I had a long ass note in my phone about ideas for my fic, i ended up loosing it due to some phone problems HOWEVER I did get a few more ideas that I’m not sure I’m going to fit into my fic yet. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in me posting (in another "work") bones/deleted scenes/etc? Let me know either in the comments here or on my tumbr at omg40credits.tumblr.com (asks not private message please~)
> 
> Thanks!


	9. Time for a Lesson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've met Sans, time to meet Papyrus.
> 
> ~

Sans give both you and Frisk a tour of his place before leaving the two of you alone to go fetch his brother. He is sure Papyrus will be exstatic to meet the two of you, however you are slightly terrified.

Sans led the both of you to the kitchen, which has a sink that reaches the ceiling. Apparently Papyrus proudly installed this? Lucky Under the sing is another which Sans apparently had to convince Papyrus to install.  

You are happy to know they do in fact have a washroom with a working toilet which even though is confusing as the brothers should not need one, you dont bother questioning it.

Lastly Sans gives you two options on places to sleep. He takes you back to his shed which is basically a dog house. You're second option is the couch and although its less private, you take the second option as the shed is freezing and you dont feel like sleeping on a dog bed.

Once the rather short tour is concluded, you and Frisk are left alone for a few hours as Sans goes to talk to his brother. You are unsure of what to do as you wait, part of you wants to go and find them because this sitting and waiting buisness is eating away at your nerves, however you're anxiety is the reason you are able to remain more or less still while watching the Undergrounds only channel.

The only entertainment down here is from the one and only idol Mettaton, who is quite literally a calculator on one wheel. There are no other actors in his show as it appears, which makes following the drama between various characters rather...confusing. You can say you are not to much of a fan, but hey, maybe he is a good monster, just.. bad at acting. 

"I don't think anyone wants to act for Mettaton" Frisk whispers, trying their hardest not to giggle.

"Who knows?" you whisper, shrugging. 

The two of you continue to watch Mettaton, which started off on some sort of weird soap opera, but now is a.. quiz show? How that works when he is the host and the contendent, you really are not sure. The sudden slam of the front door has you jump, nearly crashing to the floor as you guess Sans and his brother are back.

At least you don't need to watch any more of Mettatons.. "acting".

“HELLO HUMAN!" Papyrus starts, voice raised so high you question weather you may be able to hear after this. "SANS HAS INFORMED ME THE TWO OF YOU REQUIER A PLACE TO STAY WHILE IN THE UNDERGROUND! IT WILL BE HARD TO HIDE YOUR EXISTENCE FROM UNDYNE, BUT I AM UP TO THE CHALLENGE!"

Uh, Undyne? You want to ask who that is, but the hole "hide your existence from them" bit has you biting your tounge.

“Uh, Hi?" is all you manage to squeak out.

“AH HELLO TALLER HUMAN! I HOPE YOU WILL FIND OUR HOME ADEQUATE! MY BROTHER IS NOT THE BEST WITH KEEPING THE PLACE CLEANLY THOUGH!

Papyrus then turns and glares at Sans, who in turn just shrugs at his brother.

"ANYWAYS, I DO HAVE SOME TESTS FOR THE TWO OF YOU! I AM SUPPOSE TO CAPTURE YOU AS I AM IN TRAINING TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, HOWEVER I WILL GIVE THE TWO OF YOU A CHANGE TO SEE HOW WELL YOU DO AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND IF YOU WIN, I WILL NOT CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO UNDYNE! IT WILL HURT LIEING TO MY DEAR FRIEND, BUT A DEAL IS A DEAL!"

"Deal?" you ask.

"YES, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE A DEAL, IF THE TWO OF YOU ARE ABLE TO SOLVE ALL OF MY PUZZLES, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO UNDYNE! IN FACT I WILL HIDE YOUR EXISTENCE FROM HER THE BEST I CAN!"

You give Sans a questioning look, feeling not only a little betrayed he may have already just doomed both you and frisk, but a hint of fear flashes though your eyes as well,which Sans picks up, he shoots you a wink which you figure is meant to comfort you  but honestly, it doesn't. 

Frisk then jumps up off the couch and starts tugging at your sleeve trying to pull you up. Clearly they are not frightened by whats at stake here. 

Kids huh?

As you start to stand, Papyrus comes over and scoops the two of you up, flinging the both of you over each of his shoulders which has Frisk laughing while you are pleading with Sans with your eyes. Of course, Sans just waves before the door slams shut and Papyrus carries the both of you off to what ever puzzles he has set up for you.

You wish you were descent at puzzles, after all you have a lot to loose here...

Despite your protests, Papyrus carries Frisk and you both to every single puzzle he has created, and lucky they are not actually that hard. You manage to solve a couple of the puzzles, however Frisk is the one getting most of them usually before Papyrus finishes explaining it to the two of you? You are confused by this however you figure they have a natural talent for solving puzzles. 

School must be pretty easy for them.. or was anyway.

Because Frisk is so good at solving his puzzles, the three of you find yourselves heading back to Papyrus house sooner then intended, well, to Papyrus anyways.

You are about to walk towards the front steps when Papyrus urges you to continue forward which leaves you a little confused, however you shrug it off and continue forward. The three of you stop near an area that for some reason appears to be ingulphed in a snow storm? Pretty weird but you are quickly learning not to question many things down here.

However you cannot see what awaits beyond this odd storm, you turn to Papyrus hoping your questioning gaze will reward you with an explanation.

Luckily, it does.

“HUMANS! THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE DONE AN EXULTANT JOB SOLVING MY PUZZLES! YOU SOLVED THEM FASTER THEN I HAD ANTICIPATED! I AM PROUD OF THE BOTH OF YOU!"

His praise oddly makes you feel warm inside.

"HOWEVER, THERE IS ONE PUZZLE LEFT TO SOLVE!"

Oh? You thought he said you had finished all of them, well, he did bring the two of you here instead of back to the house, guess you were wrong.

“THE LAST PUZZLE IS.. TO DEFEAT ME IN COMBAT!”

Before you can process anything, you feel a faintly familiar tug at your chest which has you gasping for breath as the world turns monochrome aside from the three of your souls. Looking up, you notice Papyrus' soul differs from the other monsters you have faced before. Its still upside down as all monsters souls appear to be, however unlike the other monsters, Papyrus has an Iccey blue soul. 

The only other Monster whos soul also had a pigment of colour was Toriel.

This means Papyrus must be really strong which has you worried. You dont want to hurt him, however you are unsure how to start, you could try talking with him, start a friendly conversation? But would that even work? How is Frisk so calm about this! You wish you could be as well, but you are just so scared you will end up hurting Papyrus.

While your contemplating how to start, Papyrus starts throwing rather small bones your way,  you manipulate the ground underneath you, creating a rather small wall of snow just tall enough to catch Papyrus attack, they hit your snowy wall head on breaking it apart which has you crashing to the ground.

At least you dodged his attack.

“THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE, BUT CAN YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK???” Papyrus screeches.

The next set of bones come flying at you, some are the same size as the first batch, however others are significantly taller. You prepare your magic to create another wall of snow to jump the attacks, however Frisks scream has you stopping in your tracks.

"No don't move! if you stay still the blue bones wont hurt you!"

“NYEH HEH THAT IS CORRECT HUMAN! AS LONG AS YOU STAY STILL THE BLUE ATTACKS WILL NOT HURT YOU!”

Your first instinct is to jump out of of harms way, however Frisk pleading stare has you close your eye and hope for the best and as Frisk and Papyrus state, the bones pass straight though you. It left a slight tingling sensation, but other then that you are fine. You are left confused as to the purpose of that attack.

Of course, the moment you question it, your soul changes to the same iccey blue Papyrus soul is, and the next thing you know you are colliding with the cold hard ground. It feels as if weights have been strapped to every single one of your limps, every attempt to move your body is futile, you can barley lift a finger!

“YOU’RE BLUE NOW, THAT’S MY ATTACK!” Papyrus yells.

Oh god why is your soul blue? This is ok right? You also cannot move!? This has never happened before, why is this happening now? Did Toriel say anything about this? You dont remember learning anything about this! 

Your rising panic does not help at all as you can faintly see more bones being thrown at you. No no no no no nonono you cant move how can you avoid them!

"Fokko!" You hear Frisk call out. "Fokko you need to jump! Hurry!"

Jump? How the hell do you jump? You cant even lift your finger! Your panic only grows as the bones near, what the fuck do you do, how the hell do you jump when you cant move an inch? 

"Just imagine you are on a trampoline!" Frisk then screams.

Well, seeing as Papyrus' attack is closing in on you, you figure you have nothing to loose, so you focus, trying to remember the feeling right before you hit a trampoline, with that memory, you muster up all of your strength to lift yourself and once you have completed that, you hone in on your soul, knowing all your intent needs to be directed there if you want this to work. You remember the rush before you hit the trampoline, and as you imagine your feet rushing towards the rubbery mat, your soul descends to the ground, and once you imagine you have landed on the trampoline, your soul hits the ground, distracting you for a split second.

Next thing you know you are flying upwards, your scream could probably be heard all throughout Snowdin, but at least you are safe from Papyrus attack.

You are not safe from gravity though.

You feel that moment were you stop and just, hover in the air. Of couse, what ever goes up, must come down. You get the same adrenaline rush you get from a roller-coaster at an amusement park. You're scream echos once again throughout Snowdin before your impact with the ground silences you.

Everything hurts, you find you cant rise, between the feeling of weights resting on your back combined with the shear pain from your impact with the ground, you cannot muster up any energy to lift yourself up.

Frisk rushes over and lays on their stomach, looking you in the eyes.

"Take this!" They say. "It will heal you!"

You try to ask them what they mean, however the moment your mouth opens they shove a hard, round object in your mouth. They clam your jaw shut and urge you to eat the candy they just "gave you". Desiding to trust them, you do just that, sucking on the candy before it becomes small enough to chew, once it has been eaten, you feel like new again! Frisk and you rise hand in hand and look papyrus dead in his sockets.

"Ok Papyrus, I'm ready for round to!"

"PERFECT! THEN TRY TO DODGE THIS HUMANS!"

The fight continues on in a similar manor, Papyrus shoots bones your way, you avoid them however you feel fit, weather it be by creating more walls of snow for the bones to impact, or just flinging yourself in the air to avoid the rather taller attacks. This process is the reason you are able to avoid Papyrus' final attack with ease. His last attack is a wall of bones easily 4 times Papyurs' height! The best part? The wall of bones spells out "cool dude". You finally manage to get yourself over the last of his attack, although your landing was not so elegant this time around. At least you nailed it!

“HUMANS //pant//, ITS CLEAR NOW //pant// THAT YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME //pant//. I WILL NOW //pant// SPARE YOU!”

You are unsure if you won or lost, however the fight does end, color once again returning and your soul is pulled back into your chest.You roll over onto your back, trying to even out your breathing.

“heh, so that’s the kinda magic you can do? pretty impressive kid.” A deep voice says.

You shoot up, nearly smacking your face into Sans skull, luckily he is swift in dodging you, as he teleport's to the right. Sans appoligises as you once again bring your breathing back to normal, and once it is as good as its probably going to get, you speak up.

"Uhh, thanks? //huff// I uh, //huff// did not know you //huff// knew about that?" you manage to say.

"lets just say a friendly goat monster gave me a **tutoriel**."

You let out a rather unattractive snort at that one.

"Ok ok fair enough." you say, turning yourself to face sans as you cross your legs. "But, why did Papyrus want to fight us? I know some monsters want to engage in, i dont think it really qualify's as a fight but I can't find another word for it? Papyrus though, he was throwing everything he had at us! I was so scared I was going to hurt him trying to protect myself with my magic!"

"well, papyrus did want to capture a human. see, if he does, undyne will let him into the royal gaurd. its uh, kinda his dream. i cant get him in though, and believe me i have tried. the only way he can is if he captures a human and brings em to undyne. i made a promise to tori though, so i had to tell paps what it really meant to hand the two of you over. its something i hoped i never would have had to tell him, lucky enough he took it well, so he probably fought you in hopes that he would loose, that way he would not feel as bad about lieing to undyne."

Huh, well, maybe Papyrus is not as bad as you thought. If Sans is being truthful, Papyrus sounds more like an overgrown sweetheart!

“HUMANS! AFTER A TIRING FIGHT YOU BOTH MUST BE HUNGRY. DO NOT FRET FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI! AFTER ALL I HAVE LOST, SO THE TWO OF YOU MAY STAY AT MY HOUSE AND I WANT TO MAKE THE TWO OF YOU FEEL AS WELCOME AS I CAN!”

Papyrus then scoops Frisk up and seats them on his shoulders which is actually the cutest thing. You get yourself up off the ground and then turn and outstretch your arm, offering to help Sans up. Sans takes the offer, and once you tug him to his feet the both of you shove your hands in your jacket pockets and follow Frisk and Papyrus back to the house.

“paps is still learning how to cook so uh, be gentle on him k?” Sans says out of the blue.

“Uh, ok?" you reply, confused and slightly worried. Why does Sans need to warn you about Papyrus' cooking?

Small talk between you and Sans has you forgetting about your worries, you discover he takes any opportunity to add a pun into his conversations, and lucky for Sans you find yourself shooting some back instead of cringing like you did back in high school. You do end up telling Sans he is lucky a friend of yours was also very amendment on throwing puns everywhere he could, which is why you dont despise them as much as you use to. This gets a chuckle out of sans, and you find yourself smiling at the sound.

Once the two of you reach the house, Frisk and Papyrus are already in the kitchen starting supper. You were not sure what you were expecting to walk in on, but what you see is definitely not at all what you were expecting. Frisk is smashing vegetables on the counter with their bare hands while Papyrus is aggressively throwing uncooked spaghetti into a pot, box and all. The heat is cranked so high you fear the house will catch fire.

“Oh gosh uh Papyrus? Do you mind if I, uh.. Help?" you nervously ask.

“YOU WANT TO HELP ME? WOWIE! OF COURSE YOU CAN HUMAN!”

The moment you get the ok from Papyrus you rush over to the stove and turn the heat down and once that's taken care of you use a fork to scoop out the box which luckily has not broken down to much. Papyrus questions why you turned down the heat, so you deride its time to teach Papyrus how to actually make spaghetti. 

"Even though having the heat on high will cook the pasta faster, you dont want the water to boil over, you dont want anything to catch on fire! Its better to keep the heat on medium high, and remember to stir the pasta every now and again, cleaning pasta that has stuck to the bottom of the pot is not fun!"

You give Papyrus a general run down on how to make pasta, stating the box does not go into the pot as well, and some also add butter and salt in the pot for extra flavor. You also take a moment to help frisk clean up the mess they have made, asking Papyrus if he has any pri-made spaghetti sauce. Luckily he does, so you inform Frisk next time the two of you can hand make the pasta in a more.. sanitary manor.

By the time you are done educating Papyrus and helping Frisk clean up, the pasta is done! Of course then you run into another problem. The skeleton brothers do not have a strainer.

"THAT IS SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF BEFORE HUMAN! UNDYNE NEVER USED ONE WHILE TEACHING ME, SHE SAID THE WATER JUST KEEPS THE PASTA MOIST!"

"I mean, shes not wrong Papyrus, however the noodles will get quite saugy if they are left in the water for to long. A strainer is basically a large bowl with small holes to drain the water once the pasta is finished. You then poor the noodles back into the pot, mix in the sauce if you wish, and then serve!"

“INTERESTING, UNDYNE NEVER MENTIONED THIS BEFORE. I AM CURIOUS HOW THE SPAGETTI WILL TURN OUT WITH THIS NEW METHOD HUMAN!"

“Well." You start. "Due to the lack of a strainer, we will need to think of a substitute, Papyrus, does this pot have a lit to go with it?"

“IT DOES! LET ME GET IT FOR YOU!” Papyrus states.

Papyrus rushes over to his, well, extented sink and fumbles around until he finds the lid. He slams the sink doors shut and then runs back to you and thrusts the lid into your hands. You place the lid over the pot, leaving a small crack open to drain the water and once it is empyed you remove the lid and then poor the pasta sause into the pot. Once its stired, you fill four bolls and bring them over to the table. 

"Ok its ready! Papyrus can you call Sans down?" You ask.

"no need bro, i'm already here." Sans say, strolling into the kitchen.

Once everyone is seated, everyone digs right in, Papyrus is the first to speak up about the dish.

“HUMAN THIS IS.. THIS IS… AMAZING!!! HOW ARE YOU BETTER THEM ME AT MAKING PASTA!?” Papyrus Questions.

“Um I.. I’m not sure? I mean.. I can teach you if you want?”

"YOU ARE WILLING TO TEACH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS? I WOULD BE HONORED HUMAN! THANK YOU!"

“It's no problem Papyrus!” you say, frantically waving your hands. "I mean, you are letting me stay here so its the least I can do!"

Sans also tells you the foods pretty good, everyone eats up dinner rather swiftly, and once everyone is finished, Frisk rushes over to the T.V, Papyrus collects the empty dishes and starts prepping to wash them. You offer to help him as it is the least you can do while you cannot currently help pay rent, so the two of you finish the dishes as Sans watches.

 You learn that Papyrus absolutely loves cooking, and if he were not so set on becoming a member of the royal guard he would look into becoming a cook, or maybe even work with Mettaton on his cooking show. His enthusiasm in regards to his hopes and goals is quite inspiring honestly, you had given up on yours a while ago. You wish you had the enthusiasm Papyrus has, even if he fails, he is not afraid to get brought back up and try again. You on the other hand, gave up after failing your second college program. Sure you tried to go back, but it was clear you were going to fail again anyways, so whats the point?

You and Papyrus finish washing, drying and putting away the dishes, afterwards Papyrus announces he is heading to bed, Frisk ends up joining him, so you plop yourself down on the couch and turn on the T.V. Shortly after, Sans plops himself down next to you.

“hey uh, thanks for helping my brother out back there. He uh, he’s not the best with cooking. the person who teaches him, shes uh, to **patella** you the truth she’s a little extreme. almost burnt the house down a few times.”

"Oh my god so the house may have actually burn down if I had not stepped in!?" you say, then cover your mouth as you realize you raised your voice higher then you intended.

“heh well, maybe. usually I make sure to keep an eye socket out for paps but you did a pretty good job today. So uh, thanks. means a lot that you’re looking out for my bro like that.” Sans says.

“It’s not a problem, I am happy to help!" you reply.

There is a moment the both of you blankly stare at the T.V screen, unsure what to say before Sans breaks the silence.

“welp, i'm gonna head to bed now, you sleep well alright kid?"

"Sure things Sans, Thank you again, for letting Frisk and I stay here."

“ **snow** problem.” Sans says before standing up and making his way up the stairs.

Once you hear his bedroom door close and lock, you grab your backpack and rest it against the armrest, making it into a makeshift pillow. Its better then nothing right? You lay yourself down and reach into your sweater pocket, taking your Iphone and pressing on the home screen button to power it on. However, the phone is not merely in sleep mode, its fully powered down. This is when it hits you that you cant use it to play music as you sleep for you need to save the battery best you can, you also realize you forgot to ask Toriel if you could bring the music box along with you. You pocket your phone and look towards Sans bedroom door. The temptation to knock on his door and ask if he has anything similar to the music box you borrowed from Toriel that you can borrow to help you sleep is strong, however you dont want to interrupt his sleep for something so silly, so you lay yourself down and close your eyes.

Sleep does not come easy to you tonight.

 

Knowing you are safe here with the skele-bro's fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write actually, hope you liked this light chapter!
> 
> I also don’t know if I'm going to have a set posting schedule yet so I am sorry about that! When I'm less busy though I will try to work something out!
> 
> Thanks again guys for the kodos, bookmarks and comments. I’m so happy you guys like this so far!!


	10. Lets Shake on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to explore Snowdin, and someone joins you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god guys this is so late I'm so sorry! I was having a REALLY hard time thinking of how to start this chapter, and honestly it went in a different direction than I was originally intending BUT i like where it went! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also if I ever have issues with posting a chapter, i will post updates on my tumblr. So follow my tumbr for update info and what not~ --> omg40credits.tumblr.com
> 
> (I'm also going to try coming up with a posting timetable soon. I have a summer job so once i see when I'm going to be working I’ll plan when I'm putting chapters out to! (Though I may not be able to post to often yet because I'm having issues with paying my bills because of a lack of job.. so my internet might need to be cut soon if I can’t figure something out. Sorry!)

You awake to a very exited Papyrus rushing down the stairs, Frisk close behind him. You groan and turn yourself towards the back of the couch pushing your face in the cushions to try and ‘cushion’ the noise. Of course it does not help all that much.

Papyrus and Frisk notice you shifting around on the couch, so Frisk runs up to you and pumps on your half asleep form. 

“Wake up Fokko!! Common wake up!!” They screech, and when that alone gets them no response they grab onto your shoulders and try to shake you.

“YES HUMAN, WHY NOT JOIN THE TINY HUMAN AND I IN MAKING BREAKFAST?”

Ugh, you’re so tired you just want to sleep more. However remembering Sans saying Papyrus only knows how to make spaghetti is enough to force yourself up. You don’t want spaghetti for breakfast.

“Sure, I don’t mind helping. Mind if I take a look to see what you have that we could make?” you mumble.

“OF COURSE HUMAN!” Papyrus says.

You make your way into the kitchen, constantly yawning which Papyrus keeps questioning you on. You don’t want to bug him about the music thing though part of you thinks you should because you feel like you’re dying from how tired you are. Maybe you could ask Sans, he might have something you could borrow? You again feel you don't want to bother him wish something so small, but after last night maybe asking won't hurt.

You look around their cupboards, however all they have for breakfast is bread and cereal. You go with toasting bread, as cereal tends to make you sick because it gets soggy way too fast. Frisk and Papyrus both pick the cereal.

While you’re eating, you find yourself staring at Papyrus as he eats. You would think he would not even need to eat being a skeleton and all, but here he is, eating cereal like normal. You look to the floor below him, however it’s clean? How exactly? Would it be rude to ask? You decide to leave that question unanswered, for now.

Once you finish eating, you clean off your plate and put it away. Today you are hoping to find a shop that sells some clothing as you only have the clothing you fell in and honestly, you’re going to need more if you’re going to be staying here. Luckily, you managed to save a fair amount of G’s up while in the ruins.

You tell Papyrus you’re going to head off for a little, to which he tells you not to leave Snowdin because it could be unsafe. So you keep that in mind as you pull your jacket on and head out the door, slinging your backpack over your shoulder.

It’s a bit of a stretch to the store, along the way you stop to check out the large Christmas tree in the middle of Snowdin. Monster children seround it, wrapping and placing gifts under the tree. Wait, it’s not even December yet? Do they celebrate Christmas at a different time? Weird.

You continue walking towards the shop which feels longer then it probably really was, and once you reach the shop, you enter and are greeted by a purple rabbit monster. The shop itself is fairly small. However its pretty cute!

“Hello traveler! How can I help you?” The rabbit asks.

“Um, hi! I was wondering if you sold clothing here?” 

“You are in need of clothing? I don’t have much, but I do have a small selection just to the left.” She replys, gesturing to the left.

You thank the shopkeeper and make your way over to the rather small space, an alcove you thing. Most of the selections consist of cinnamon buns, manly bandanna’s, tough gloves, and.. bisicle’s? Why on earth would they sell bikes here? You can’t bike in the snow, it’s unsafe! Furthermore, they spelt bicycle wrong?

You tread over to the small rack of clothing. Lucky they do have a few things you would wear, so you pick out a couple pairs of grey skinny jeans, and a few graphic t-shirts. They don’t have a change room here, so you just need to hope the jeans will fit. You’re sure the shirts will fit just fine.

You head back to the shop keeper and pay for your things, once you have thanked her, you exit the shop and head back to the house.

About half way back, you feel a rather bony hand rest upon your shoulder, you gasp and twirl around, almost throwing your purchases at the figure who startled you.

“Holy shit Sans, you scared me!” you squeek.

“heh, did I scare ya, **out of your skin?** ”

“I don’t know man" you snort. "I seem to still have all my skin?”

You shrug and poke at your arm. Sans’ mouth seems to stretch wider at your response. How? You’re not too sure. though he seems to be able to show emotion regardless of his, boney structure. Again, dont question anything down here Fokko!

“anyway, was just lookin’ for ya kid. where did ya go?” Sans questions.

“Did Papyrus not tell you I was heading to the store?” you reply.

“naw, guess it slipped his mind. what did ya need there anyway?”

“Oh uh, I just needed extra pairs of jeans and shirts seeing as I only really have what I fell down here in. Not fun to were the same thing day after day, plus I would need to wash them way to often!” You finish.

Wait, so far you have not seen a signle monster change into a differne outfit since meeting them, do they just, were one set of clothing all year around? Or do they have copious amounts of the same clothing? Did you offend Sans with what you just said? Oh gosh oh gosh..

“oh I..uhh I did not mean it in a bad way? I’m sorry..” You stutter.

“don’t sweat it kid, s'not a big deal, you humans just have weird customs.” Sans replys.

"Hey its not weird! Uh.. well, I guess it would be to uh, people who dont normally follow? Uh, never mind!" You finish, not sure were you were even going with your statement at that point.

“forgetaboutit! hey, howsabout i show you the best bar in town? the place is galled grilbys, you in?” Sans asks.

"Sure!" 

Sans lets you know he knows a shortcut and asks you to take his hand for a moment, you look at him for a moment before you shrug it off and place your hand in his. The two of you take one step forward and then sudenly you are infront of the bar.

"W,,what?" You say, stumbling over"

Sans lets you keep hold of him as you fegain your ballence, and once you do, he urges you to go in, not explaining to you what just happened. The moment Sans steps foot in the par, quite a few guests eagerly greet him.

“Hi Sans!”

“Heya Sans!”

“Hi Sansy!!”

Woah, the hole place just shot him a greeting? Sans must be really popular here. You wonder if hes the one guy who just happens to know everyone around here.

“Well you seem to be quite popular!” You say nudging him while shooting him a wink.

"heh, yeah guess so." Sans says, scratching the back of his skull.

Taking in your surroundings, the place looks rather friendly and the atmosphere is quite pleasant. The walls are maroon, with hard wood floors that complement the maroon well. The lighting in this place is dim, as three lanterns hang from the walls to the left and the right, as well as a singular lantern located beyond the bar beside the fire exit.

There are quite a few places to sit, however most of the spots appear to be taken. To the left there are two smaller tables, one round while the other rectangular, each only able to seat two individuals. Between the two is a rather large rectangular table which seems to seat 6 at a time, however that one is occupied by a group of dogs? They appear to be playing a card game.

Located to the right are long rectangular tables which seem to have red school bus seats on ether sides of the tables? Quite an interesting choice, but you remember the school bus seats being quite comfortable so whatever works!

Looking to the back of the par, a long L shaped bar which can seet 5 people

~

Sans takes you over to the bar. There are only two seats left at the bar anyways, so you sit down at the vacant one beside Sans. Of course, as soon as you sit down you hear a loud farting noise.

“Woops, better be careful where you sit. Sometimes weirdos like putting whoopee cushions on the seats”.

Sans is shrugging, however you feel your entire face heating up. Everyone in the bar is now staring at you, laughing over the incident. They probably know Sans is the one who put the cushion under your chair, however you still feel anxious.

You feel tears form at your eyes, so you bury your face in your hands. Sans picks up your change of mood instantly and starts rubbing circles on your back.

“shit.. im sorry kid, I did not realise you would get this worked up.”

“N..no I’m just.. dumb I’m sorry.. I just..don’t handle being stared at by an entire room well..”

Suddenly a cup is placed in front of you. You look up to see the bartender has placed a drink in front of you. It’s orange in colour, slightly bubbly but it smells pleasant.

“Sans likes to play pranks on his friends. This is why he should be careful who he pranks. This should help relax you.”

You look up at the bartender, then back down at the drink. You decide to give it a try, as soon as the liquid hits your taste buds, you feel your entire body and soul relax. He was definitely right about this drink, it makes you feel so warm inside!

“w..whoa! This is really good. Thank you so much!”

“It’s a pleasure. Now, would you like something to eat as well?”

You nod, Sans hand never left your back while the two of you ordered. More like Sans ordered for you. There is not too much to get here at Grillby’s, but Sans informed you his usual is “to die for”.

Once the bartender-Grillby you learn his name was, leaves to get your orders ready, Sans apologizes over and over for the stunt he pulled. You feel bad because you know he was only trying to be funny, however anxiety likes to ruin that kind of thing for you.

“Please don’t. It’s ok Sans, really, I’m just.. I have a hard time when a lot of people are just staring at me.. that was the main reason I reacted the way I did. I’m sorry..”

“what are you sorry for? that’s a legit reason. i take it you have.. what do they call it.. anxiety?”

Wait, monsters are familiar with mental disorders? This kind of takes you by surprise. Maybe it should not though, monsters and humans may look different, but they don’t act different.

“You know what that is? Um.. well to answer your question. Yeah I do. I have a few more disorders too. L..lets not get into that now though!”

“don’t work kiddo, don’t stress yourself about it too much k? and yeah monsters can get it to. Does not work quite the same as humans, but it looks similar anyway. i have a friend who has it to.

Grillby then returns with your food. It looks amazing! Sans offers you some ketchup and you decide to take it for your burger. You take one bite into your burger and you feel like your taste buds are exploding, it tastes even better than it looks. They have nothing quite like it up on the surface.

You wolf down your burger and fries in no time. Once Sans has also finished (which leaves you confused, you don’t know how he can, or even needs to eat?) the two of you make small chat for a few hours. He has many questions about life on the surface, and what brought you down here anyway. You explain to him how you made a trip to Mount Ebott to de-stress, and when you were getting up the ground gave way and you fell in.  You also told him about your time with Toriel as well.

“Now here I am, living with you and your brother. Honestly I’m.. not as sad as I was on the surface. Sure though, I miss my friends and family so much, and not being able to listen to my music is going to drive me mad. But it’s actually really nice down here. And Monsters have treated me better than most humans!”

“really? humans give you a hard time?”

“Yup. I was pretty unpopular as a kid. Nobody really wanted to hang out with me because I was “different” My hair’s to puffy, I’m not skinny, I don’t spend hours putting makeup on, crap like that. I’m not the “social norm” so I don’t fit in. It’s dumb, but that’s humanity for you”.

Sans looks absolutely taken aback by this. Well, the way monsters seem to be, looks like they don’t judge one another for stupid things like that. Sighing, you rest your head in your hand.

“Humans are just so nasty. Makes me ashamed to be one honestly.”

“You know what kid?”

“hmm?”

“you’re not bad. I’m gonna be straight with ya here, many don’t like humans down here. even I was a little skeptical about letting ya stay with my bro and i. but I understand what tori meant when she told me your soul gives off this feelin’ that makes ya feel you can just trust ya.”

“I don’t blame you for not wanting to trust me honestly. Toriel told me what humans did to you guys so long ago.. god I.. I can’t express how sorry I am. I can’t do anything to change that.. I wish there was something I could do. Well, that’s not giving my soul up.”

“I did not trust ya at first, but I’m going to start trying. If you are ok with being friends with a bonehead like me anyway?”

Are you kidding? He thinks you don’t wanna be friends? Sans makes you feel that you can trust him with your life even though you’re human. He makes you feel like you can tell him anything and he won’t judge you. He feels like the friend you feel you can go to about literally anything and will know just what to say to make you feel better.

“Of course I’m ok with that! You’re a really cool guy Sans. I honestly feel honored you want to be friends with a human, after everything my race did to you..”

Sans shrugs. “you’re not the human who trapped us down here. it would be unfair to treat you like you were”

Sans then holds a hand out to you. “let’s shake on it k?”

“Sure!”

So you shake Sans’ hand.

 

Officially becoming friends with Sans fills you with determination.


	11. Hangout Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend more time with one of the skelebros, off to a good start, right?

Once Sans and you make it back to his place, you crash on the couch, turning on the TV to watch whatever is currently playing. Most definitely something of Mettaton’s.  Sans makes his way to his room. He understands now what Toriel meant when she said he would understand why she felt she could trust you so fast. It actually scares him.  

He can’t stop thinking about the way his soul reacts around you. He has a very good idea what it means and it only leaves him confused. He refuses to accept what his soul is telling him. It can’t be true. Besides once things reset again, you will be gone and he will be back to fearing for all his friends lives.

He figured that at least being friends with you would help. Plus he can tell Frisk absolutely adores you, and Papyrus loves the idea of you helping him with his cooking. He definitely can’t avoid you. He has convinced himself he can overcome this.

This has to be the same as his first timeline.  

In the first timeline when the barrier was broken and they were all free, he and Toriel tried to date. He fell for her each time they met up at the doors marking the ruins to tell jokes to each other. At the time he did not know her name or what she looked like, however she had this way of captivating him anyway.

However when they started their relationship on the surface, it was filled with nothing but awkwardness. He quickly realized that whatever he felt for Toriel was not what he originally thought it was, she even admitted her Soul still called out to Asgores sometimes, which made a relationship with another difficult. So they broke it off. Things ended well and they stayed close friends.

Then there was a reset. He hoped maybe the second time around he would feel different, so he tried a few more times with Toriel, to see if maybe he did have feelings for her. However the result was always the same. It got to the point he knew he was only trying because the thought of something more was nice, but in reality he just did not feel for her that way.

He refuses to let his soul drag him into something that will be taken away from him at some point. He met you literally days ago, he barely knows you!  He will be friends with you though, hoping that getting to know you will at least show him it is in fact the same as what happened with Toriel. His soul did not react this way with Toriel though, but just maybe his soul will stop aching once he gets to know you, and he will save himself the awkwardness that happened with him after his breakup with Toriel.

It has to, right?

 

\--------------

POV Change:

 

After a while of watching Mettaton, you have gotten bored. You decide to use your ‘one hour music jam’ right now. Because you have been doing well not-over using your IPhone, it sits at 74% charged. Nice.

You pull your IPhone out of your pocket, turn it on and just lay on the couch, absorbed in the music. You had it playing so loud you did not hear someone approach you. You gasp when a hand is placed on your shoulder.

“heh, sorry there kiddo. didn’t mean to scare you out of your skin”.

“Holy SHIT Sans!” You sit up and laugh it off.

“whacha got there?”

“Oh this?” You lift your IPhone for him to get a better look at it. “This is my phone from the surface. I, uh, like listening to the music I have on it. But because I can’t charge it here I limit myself to 1 hour of music jamming a day. Kinda driving me crazy not, gonna lie. Plus seeing as I’m probably not able to leave the underground, sooner or later it’s going to die and then..”

“and then what?”

How the hell do you tell him? Everyone you tell just tells you that you need to stop using music as a crutch. But it’s just not that simple. You have been down here for almost two months now, eventually you’re going to have another episode and the ‘one hour of music jams’ is not going to cut it.

“I just.. really like listening to music is all. Silence is kinda bluhh you know? Having background music really helps.” You shrug.

It’s not a full lie, it’s just the partial trust. Hopefully it’s enough of an answer for him though.

Sans seems to study your expression for a long moment. If he did notice anything he did not bring it up.

“makes sense. say, that phone looks different from the ones we have down here. mind showing me how it works?”

“Sure!”

You LOVE showing off phones to people. You have no idea why. You don’t even know the tech aspect of them. You just really like showing people how things work. So you show Sans your phone, the different apps you have (though not actually playing them, it would take too much battery). He loves the camera feature, so you offer to take a selfie with him.

At one point he asks about the calendar app.

“This?” You tap on the icon and it opens. “This is what we call a calendar. It tells us what day it is. According to this, today is the 28th of November.”

“wha??” Sans looks from your phone to you, absolutely confused.

“Oh, uhh, guess you don’t have anything like this down here?”

Sans shakes his head. “We have something similar, but we don’t have weird names for the days.”

So you go on to explain the months and years the best you can to Sans, he in turn explains to you that even though they have a concept of time (which literally started when a monster found a clock in the dump here in the Underground, once they got it working the time it showed was the time in all of the underground). Their concept of dates are far different however. They don’t have days, or months. Just years. How they determine the year? Even Sans does not have an answer. Apparently the King is the one who declares the New Year. Weird.

You turn your phone off and pocket it after showing Sans the calendar and explaining it to him best you can. The battery lost a little more than you would have liked. Sans did say he had an idea though, and would get back to you on that. All he said he needed was the charger for your phone, which you handed him. If he could somehow find an adaptor to charge your phone you would be thrilled!

You spend the rest of the day talking with Sans about various holidays and other traditions. The one holiday both monsters and humans have in common is Christmas. However it does not have the religious aspect along with their version. You do your best to describe the surface’s Christmas, however you don’t believe in the religious aspect of it so it makes it a little harder for you to explain. He seems to understand enough though.  

Papyrus gets home a little later than expected. Something about hanging out with this.. Undyne? He tends to keep talk about her to a minimum around you. You’re not entirely sure why.

You end up helping Papyrus with making supper as well as cleaning the dishes with him. He even suggests making it a routine because he barely gets to spend time with you as it is. You gratefully accept, it was fun for sure (and nice not to have the place burn down).

Sans takes Papyrus and Frisk upstairs to bed after you and Papyrus finish with the dishes, apparently he reads them a bed time story every night. It’s really cute actually! You take the time to get ready for bed yourself. By the time you’re ready, Sans is shutting Papyrus’ door. He waves and bids you a good night before heading off into his room.

You lay yourself down on the couch and try to get comfortable.

However sleep still does not come easy to you.

 

The thought of maybe having a way to charge your phone fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time around, oops aha //shrugs
> 
> Ok, so I'm probably going to add "splice of life" to the tags bc honestly that is what this currently is. Sorry about that! I'm struggling with some plot ideas right now bc majority of them take place in act 2 or after Sans and Fokko start dating //sweats
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad you guys are liking this fic so far! It’s kinda going slow right now but it still means the world to me that you are reading/liking/bookmarking and leaving kudos on this. Thank you so much! c:
> 
> And lastly, I did say I wanted to have a set day to post chapters, however my summer job gives me shifts at random so I cannot pick a day at this time HOWEVER I can say I will try to at least have 1 chapter out a week! Hopefully that is ok for now? (I hope to have an actual day once I have my actual full time job back with regular hours. Until then this is the best I can do, sorry!)
> 
> Reminder to check out my blog omg40dredits.tumblr.com for updates and stuff. I'm also thinking of drawing some things for this fic to (may have already drawn some I can’t really post atm though >w>) So yeah!


	12. A Familiar Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans introduces you to one of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!! 
> 
> I almost completely changed this chapter! It still has SOME of the original parts however its very VERY different! Please re-read this one, it will probably feel like a new chapter anyway!  
> I honestly was mad about how much i rushed the original for this, and my beta stated this one was much better as well. I hope you guys agree! Sorry about that, I'm going to try not to rush a chapter again so i can put out a good chapter! 
> 
> i hope to work on/finish chapter 13 tomorrow and send it to my beta reader!

The next few weeks were spent either hanging out with Papyrus and Frisk, helping with puzzles, giving idea for new ones, so on and so forth, or hanging out with Sans, sharing stories with him from the surface. You would tell him about your friends, how school worked on the surface, and your childhood. You often got emotional while telling him about your life on the surface though. You missed your friends and family, the sky, the familiarity of everything. Telling Sans about all of it brought back memories that made you emotional. Sans never pressed you too much though, which you were thankful for. Once it became too much for you to talk about, he would change the subject to life in the Underground.

You had many questions regarding the Underground, and although he did not have too much to say about it, he did his best to answer whatever questions you did have. He never told you too much about his childhood. Always stated he could not remember. However he was able to answer questions regarding how things differed from the surface. It was really going to come in handy seeing as you will be living down here now. Adjusting will be a little hard though you're confident you will manage though. 

 You really want to visit Waterfall though. It sounds absolutely beautiful! However, Sans explained you probably won’t be able to go there for a while because that’s where Undyne lives. She is the one you need to watch out for because she is the one in charge of taking the human’s souls and bringing them to Asgore.

So that’s why Papyrus and Sans never talked about her much around you. It all makes sense now. You're kind of disappointed. You really want to see Waterfall.  

One day, Sans came up to you and suggested you visit a friend of his in Hotland. He assured you she would not inform anyone you or Frisk are down here. He also states you and her would probably get along well.

So later that day, Sans leads you down to a part in Snowdin that confused you. While exploring, you found an area with a stream. However, there was literary nothing there. Just the stream that would definitely be too cold to swim in. Today however, there was something there.

Or rather, someone.

In the stream sits a wooden boat. The owner of the boat appears to be a cloaked being. You can not see their face, or eyes, or nose, or mouth. It's like a void under their hood. The boat person noticed Sans and you approaching and greets the both of you. 

"Hello! I am the Riverman. Or am I the Riverwoman? It does not really matter!"

Sans pokes your arm, grabbing your attention. "we refer to 'em as the Riverperson." 

"Ah, ok." You nod, looking up at the Riverperson. It makes sense, though you cant help but wonder what's under the cloak. You would not dare ask though, that would be pretty rude, wouldn't it? 

So you and Sans get in the boat, sitting on the seat facing towards the Riverperson. 

"So, where are you two heading?"

Sans is the one to respond.

"Hotland".

"Then we are off!"

The boat then starts moving. It's going pretty fast, but not enough to make you worry about falling out of the boat. In less than 5 minutes, Sans and you are at your destination. 

"Tra la la, hope to see you again!": 

"T...thank you!" you say to the Riverperson, waving as Sans leads you up to Hotland. 

It's exactly as the name states. It's hotter than Summer on the surface! You actually find it a little hard to breath. You strip out of your jacket, which does make a little bit of a difference. Once you feel you can breath a little better, Sans leads you to the right where a large white lab is located. 

"this is were my friend lives. don't worry too much though. shes really **cool-headed** , despite were she lives", 

You snicker. "Sans that was bad!" 

"heh, you still laughed". 

You roll your eyes at Sans. He then makes his way up to the door and knocks. You hear shuffling in the lab, and then door then opens. The door is louder than you were expecting, making you jump a little when it opens. 

"U..uhh, hi Sans!,"

You look up to see a rather short Monster in the doorway. She (you;re pretty sure) appears to be some kind of dinosaur monster? It would definitely be rude to ask. Though she is pretty cute! 

"hey Alphys, we good to come in?"

"y..yeah o..of course!"

Alphys shuffles into the lab, Sans makes his way inside first and you follow close behind him. Once the door shuts, Alphys shuffles over to the two of you, playing with her fingers as she approaches. She looks just as nervous to meet you as you are to meet her.  Now that you can see her better, you notice she's wearing a long lab coat which touches the floor. She also has thin, oval shaped framed glassed which you think suit her fairly well! She then turns and looks at you.  

"U..um hello! M..my name's Alphys, what is y..your name?"

"Um, hi! My name's Fokko, Nice to meet you!" 

You outstretch a hand to Alphys. She seems to contemplate shakeing your hand for a moment. However she shakes her head and takes your hand in hers, giving it a gentle, yet quivering shake. 

Once introductions were out of the way, Alphys leads Sans and you up to the second floor of the lab. She makes her way over to a table, covered with tools and robotic parts. Over the table is a really cute picture of a pink haired anime girl. You need to remind yourself to ask her what Anime the character's from. Alphys then once again turns to you. 

"S..so um, Sans has i..informed me you have a.. a music device y..you are hoping to b..be able to charge down here?"

Wait, did he really? 

"Um, yeah."

"Can I.. um, see it?"

This would explain why Sans asked you to bring your IPhone and charger with you. You pull it out and hand it to Alphys, who studies it with great interest.

"T..this is unlike anything i h..have seen before! Can y..you show me how i..it works?"

"Sure!"

So you give Alphys a shorter tutorial of your IPhone. She is fascinated with how it's all touch screen, it's nothing she has ever seen before. Guess that makes sense though. Sans did inform you many of the things they have down here are from the dump and are "dissected" and rebuilt with some of their technology. You show Alphys where the charging port on your phone is, and pass her your charger when she asks for it. 

"I..i think i can m..make some kind of ada...adapter for this. It seems s..simple enough!"

Alphys then excuses herself to work on the adapter, leaving Sans and you waiting on the second floor. 

"Sans, did you really ask your friend to make an adapter for me?"

"maybe. i'm just helping a pal out here kid". He then winks at you. He does it a lot, but recently your cheeks start burning when he does so.

Alphys then returns with your IPhone, the charger and what is probably the adapter. She plugs it in to show you it's working. You hear the notification for your phone being plugged in and smile so wide i hurts a little. 

"Oh my god you.. you did it!?"

"Yeah! It was r..really easy actually! I'm glad i was a..able to help!"

You take the Phone, charger, and adapter from Alphys.  You're so happy you feel like you might actually cry! You can listen to your music again! Sure, they have a singer down in the Underground, however the only one they have is Mettaton, and to be honest a lot of his stuff is not really your thing.

"Thank you so much! This means the world to me!"

"I..it's really no problem!"

You and Alphys continue to talk for a bit. Once she found out you also watch anime, her studder was gone. She told you about her favourite anime Mew Mew Kissie Cutie, and suggested you watch it with her. You eagerly accepted (though she basically spoiled the whole anime for you), and then agreed to exchange numbers to keep in touch. Noticing the phone Toriel had given you, Alphys lets out a gasp.

"This is ANCIENT! W..where did you get this?'

Before you could answer her, she continued.

"Give me a moment!"

Alphys once again shuffled downstairs, you turn to Sans, giving him a confused expression. He shrugs in response.  Suddenly you hear loud noises coming from downstairs that honestly concerned you. However the noises did not last long, then Alphys made her way back up and quickly shuffled back to you and Sans.

"H..here I uh.. upgraded this phone for you! Y..you can now text and.. and there's a spot for a cute k..key-chain, and I also added a camera wh..which your p..phone from the surface actually gave me the idea to add.. and I.. I also added my n..number on it a..and even downloaded the app f..for the undergrounds n..number one social media site! F..feel free to add me once you sign up!"

Oh god she's to nice. All this and you JUST met her? You really can't wait for that anime day now. Alphys seems to be the kind of person you know you will get along well with! 

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I will add you for sure once I make an account!"

You, Sans and Alphys talk for a little longer, however Sans suggests you and him head back to Snowdin, seeing as Undyne likes to visit Alphys sometimes. He did say it was rare for her to do so, but to be safe it's best not to risk an encounter. So you bid Alphys farewell and make your way back to Snowdin with Sans.

 

 --------------------

 

Once Sans and you make it back to his place, the both of you flop on the couch. You immediately sign up for the social media site Alphys told you about, known as "Undernet". The site itself seemed to be a combination of Tumblr and Facebook, something you were happy about. Now that you're down here, you can't use Tumblr anymore, and Tumblr is the site you're most addicted to, so this is a good alternative. You start off with setting a username, the process of which is similar to Tumblr's system. Once that's done, you are prompted to add an email, which of couse you don't have here in the underground. So you ask Sans what the best "email provider" in the underground is and luckily he knows it (because of Papyrus he adds). Once you create an email and activate your account, you move on to the next step when creating a new account on a new site.  

You set up a profile picture first. You were setting up the camera to take a picture when Sans photobombed. You look absolutely goofy in the photo, but you don't hate the way it turned out. Sans wears a smug expression while you're in mid laugh. You like the photo enough to set it as your profile picture. You set up your "profile" which asks you for your name and a short bio. You can add a picture beside your name on your profile, so you make a note to draw something for that later on. It does not ask you for much more than that. 

Once the setup is done, you look up Alphys and quickly find her. You send her a friend request and quickly get a notification telling you she has accepted it. You ask Sans if he also has an account. Once you find out he does not, you pester him until me makes an account. He does not set up much on his account, though he did set a profile picture as well (because you pestered him to). In this photo you photobombed him this time, sticking your tounge out as he took the photo. 

"There! Now we match!" 

This gets a deep chuckle out of Sans. You find your heart skip a beat at the sound of his laugh. Wait..

Oh hell no! You can't be.. You have not known Sans for that long you can't possibly have a crush on him! 

The more you think about it though, the more you realize he may be a good boyfriend for you too though. He's funny, makes you feel welcome, makes you feel like you can trust him, his voice is so relaxing...

Fuck. This is basically the start of a crush isn't it? 

Fuck. 

You push that thought to the farthest corner of your mind. Fuck no. You are going to **crush** that feeling as soon as you can. You refuse to let this little crush grow. Every time you get a crush on someone, it ends the same way. You try to flirt with them for a few months, if you actually get the confidence to tell them though they reject you. One time it was not because they did not like you back! Once this one guy rejected you simply because you have depression. You can't help that either! You were so mad you stopped talking to him. It hurt so bad. He did not even tell you himself! A mutual friend told you. He even played you for almost two years, flirting with you and everything! You are almost sure he knew you liked him, however he kept his little game up instead of just telling you he was not interested. It hurt. A lot.

You're done with crushes. You will not let this grow too much. It's going to end with rejection. It always does. You're not going to let yourself get hurt again if it means keeping your friendship with Sans. His friendship means so much to you even though you have not known him that long. You won't risk that over a stupid crush. 

So you ignore that familiar feeling in your chest, pull up some apps on your IPohne from the surface to show Sans. Now that you can charge your phone you can show him some of the games you have without worrying about battery power. 

Frisk and Papyrus come home a few hours later. You and Sans are sprawled out on the couch, you showing him a game you have on your phone. Frisk spots the two of you and immediately jumps on the couch between you and Sans.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Showing Sans some games from the surface I have downloaded on my phone. Sans’ friend made an adapter for my IPhone so now I can charge it! I can play games and listen to music whenever I want without worrying about when my phone’s going to die!!”

Frisk gives Sans this shit eating smirk. Sans continues to look at the screen of your phone, sweat dripping down the side of his skull. Luckily you were too busy with your game to really notice.

Papyrus walks in not too long after Frisk.

“HELLO HUMAN, SANS. I HOPE YOU HAVE HAD AN EXCELLENT DAY?”

“yeah bro, it’s been pretty…”

Oh no.

“eggsalent”

“SANS!!”

Both you and Frisk start laughing, while Papyrus stomps his foot and storms off into the kitchen.

“YOU’RE LUCKY I LOVE YOU BROTHER. I WILL STILL COOK SUPPER FOR YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU LOVE TO TORTURE ME WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!”

You take this as your que to quit your game and help Papyrus in the kitchen. Since staying with the skeleton brothers, you have been helping Papyrus with every meal. He has been getting a lot better, and sometimes he is even willing to try making something other than spaghetti! Tonight though, is not one of those nights.

Papyrus does not keep the heat on too high when cooking pasta anymore, however you’re the one who still determines when it’s finished. You know he will get better with that aspect soon enough though. He has already come so far in such a short amount of time!

Tonight you told Papyrus to try adding cheese on the pasta. He seemed reluctant at first, however as he has stated before, “NO CHALLENGE IS TOO GREAT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” So he added it on. Once everyone was seated at the table, Papyrus gave the spaghetti a try. He loved how the added cheese tasted so much he declared he would never cook without it again.

Frisk and Papyrus headed off to bed early, as per usual. After Sans tucked them in and read them a bedtime story, he joined you on the couch and the two of you continued with the games on your phone. The concept of a phone that could hold games was still new to Sans. He has so many questions about how your IPhone worked, however he was unlucky to be friends with someone who was not so good at explaining the tech aspect of it.

“Man there is this one game I need to show Paps and Frisk as some point!”

You open the app to the game ‘Pewdiepie, Legend of the Brofist’ on your phone to show Sans. This game seemed to be one right up Papyrus and Frisk’s ally. It was a little challenging at times, however knowing those two they would be fine.

You gave Sans a rundown of the game, and tried to beat the final boss, yet again. After a few unsuccessful attempts you gave up and closed the app.

“Man, I have been stuck on that boss for months now!” You pose dramatically, placing a hand to your forehead while kicking your legs out. “Will I ever beat that boss? Who knows!?”

Sans is quiet for a moment, then you both burst out laughing. Remembering Papyrus and Frisk asleep upstairs, you and Sans "shh" each other, which ended up making the both of you laugh harder.

Once the two of you calmed down enough, you decide to mess around on your upgraded phone more. It did not take too long to learn how to use the phone. Alphys even added a slide out keyboard to type out texts with! Something you have not had with a phone in years! You did miss those kinds of phones, even though your do love having a touch screen phone. 

 Sans seems to be quite amused watching you figure out your new phone. You and him exchange a few texts back and forth. You both know its kinda dumb because your literally sitting right beside each other. However It keeps the both of you more quiet so you're not at risk of waking up Papyrus or Frisk. 

You notice you're yawning quite a lot, and Sans notices too. You both decide it's time to hit the sack. Sans gives you a pat of the shoulder and bids you goodnight. Once he's closed his bedroom door you make your way to the washroom to get ready for bed. 

For the first time in weeks you get a good nights sleep. 

 

 

The feeling of things getting better for you fills you with determination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I changed a LOT of this chapter. Its almost completely changed actually! I originally planned to have Sans take Fokko to see Alphys to get the adapter for the phone however i changed it and idk why bc now that I'm done redoing this chapter i like this SO much more! I hope you guys like it to! I'm still going to have a very angsty chapter next though! Its just going to be different from what i was originally going to do. (probably better to). 
> 
> Honestly I was not happy with were i was going with the fic from this chapter, i was rushing things and needed to just.. slow down. I guess this counts as a new chapter in a way? Though i hope to give you guys chapter 13 in the next few days to make up for this!  
> \-----------------------------  
> Original note: 
> 
> Hey guys! So after finding out the spelling and grammar was worse then I thought (though I'm not surprised I SUCK at spelling and grammar) I have asked a few people to be my beta readers! Hopefully now the fic will be easier to read! My friend has already went though all 11 of the previous chapters and fixed them up for me so //claps// bc she is a trouper! Give a round of applause for my friend who I'm going to refer to as Sanura because idk if she wants me to use her real name? (even though i can ask shes sitting literally right beside me as I'm typing this but ehh).  
> She does not have an AO3 account so I cant link her (plus i don't really no how to attach direct links here yet?)  
> ALSO Sanura and i are both Canadians so bear with our Canadian spelling ehh? 
> 
> Anyway so I'm going faster then I originally planned with Sans and reader (oops) but that means more gross love stuff sooner right? right!
> 
> Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, there's gonna be lots of angst c:


	13. Slipping Into An Internal Darknes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being off you're medication is starting to take its toll on you. 
> 
> ** TRIGGER WARNING  
> \- depressive episode with self harm mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER I NEED YOU GUYS TO READ THIS:
> 
> I almost completely changed chapter 12. So if you have not please go re read it. This chapter will make no sense if you don't. I am sorry that I changed it a few days after it was posted. I was not happy with the direction I took with it so I redid most of it. Some parts have the same dialogue, however for the most part it is different (but a LOT better!)
> 
> NEXT THING i wanna give a shout out/thank you to ouranchimaru for betaing this chapter! It means a lot you went though the trouble to do so, so thank you! c: 
> 
> Anyway injoy your angst guys ;p

You and Alphys are in contact at almost all times. If you’re not texting each other, you’re talking on Undernet. Sans was right about you and her getting along; in such a short amount of time, you and her became best friends.

 

Papyrus seems thrilled you and Alphys are so close. He insists you and her have your “Anime Night” here at his place so he and Frisk can join in; you're sure part of it is also to make sure you're safe from Undyne. Alphys is alright with coming down to Snowdin for the Anime Night, so you start working out plans to have her over. She has insisted the first anime you watch together is Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

 

Other than messaging Alphys at pretty much all hours, things have been fairly normal, though you've noticed Frisk has been coming and going as they please lately. You tried to follow them a few times, however you’re almost sure they have been leaving Snowdin, and even though your heart's screaming to go after them, your brain is telling you otherwise. For now you’re going to listen to your brain.

 

Of course you and Sans still hang out a lot. Now that your phone is working, you hang out together in his room listening to pretty much every song on your phone. All they really have down here is Mettaton, and you learned pretty quickly that Sans is not much of a fan. Why? He never told you. You’re not going to pry either. It’s his business. If he wants to tell you, he will.

 

It's lucky Sans is really cool about skipping songs you would rather not listen to. Some songs on your phone have memories attached to them that give you quite a hard time. Sans doesn't bug you too much for details about why you skip the songs you do skip which you're grateful for. You don’t really want to get into that. However, he doesn't let you skip most of the love songs. Being "too embarrassed to play them aloud is not an excuse to skip them", according to Sans, which has become a bit of a problem.

 

You have been trying ever since you realized you developed a crush on Sans to crush those feelings. However, it’s not working. Literally everything you have done in the past that always worked is not working this time around. You're finding that your heart, no, your soul just throbs whenever you’re even near him. It’s fucking distracting! So of course playing these love songs out loud when you’re WITH him? Not helping the situation. At all. You really hope he doesn't see how red you probably are when the songs play. If he does, you hope he thinks you’re just shy about it in general.

 

The feeling when you’re with him is nothing like you've ever felt before. You have had crushes in the past. However they never felt anything like this. It feels like your soul is trying to claw its way through your body just to reach his!  

 

Even though it appears Sans has not noticed your affections towards him (or you’re really hoping not anyway), Alphys has.

 

She hasn't been teasing you about it, luckily. However, she has told you quite a few times that you should just "go for it". Eventually you explained to her why you just can’t, and even though she thinks you shouldn't worry too much, she stopped pressing you about it.

 

You've been down in the Underground for over two months now, and you’re surprised how happy you have been since falling. Sure, you miss your friends and family, the surface, the fresh air, the sun, the wind. However, down here you don’t feel like you’re being judged because of the way you look on the outside. Nobody questions your choice to use they/them pronouns and nobody questions who you love.  Of course, there’s the little issue of being wanted because you're human and monsters only need one more soul to be free. That, though, is still not bringing you down.

 

You also have some great friends down here who have been nothing but kind to you. This is definitely not what you would have expected to be the road your life went down. You’re not really complaining though.

 

However, you can’t run away from depression. It’s good at sneaking up on you, and oh, did it hit you hard.

 

You wake up one day feeling numb. The house is quiet, Papyrus must already be out. It’s never this quiet when he’s home, and Papyrus is also an early riser so he would most definitely be up by now anyway.

 

You groan and roll onto your stomach. Reaching out, you grab your phone. 11:36 am. You slept in. Of course you did. It really shouldn't matter. The concept of time is different here in the Underground. However you are still mad at yourself. Stupid. Why can’t you get up early like Papyrus? You’re just wasting the day away.

 

You slowly sit up. Everything hurts. Not in a physical way though. No,  mentally everything hurts. Your soul feels heavy, like it’s been filled with bricks. You should have realized sooner or later this would happen. You don’t have access to your medication anymore.

 

You think about texting Alphys. You know what you’re like when depression hits. Howeve,r something stops you. How would she react? Every time you get close to someone and open up to them about your depression, they tell you they'll be there for you, they'll never let you suffer alone. However, as soon as they realize just how bad you can get when you're depressed, they start to distance themselves until they become a distant memory.

 

You can still here her voice.

 

“I will never leave you alone.” “You never need to go through this alone again.” “I will always be here for you.”

 

She promised you she would never leave. Then.. she changed.

 

“I can’t be at your fucking call 24/7!”

 

"I have other friends too you know?”

 

“I have my problems too, why can’t you help me for once?”

 

Didn’t she see? You threw everything away to help her when she needed you. No matter what. When you asked her for help, she seemed to be annoyed with you. Is that all you are to people? An annoyance?

 

Yeah. Yeah you are. You’re nothing but a failure. Your father even walked out, for fuck's sake. He never loved you. He told you that himself. He admitted he loved his girlfriend more then he loved his own children. You don’t deserve to be happy. You don’t deserve a good life. All you're good at is messing up your friendships. You just hurt your friends in the end. They're better off without you.

 

You sit on the couch for what feels like hours. You feel like you can barely breathe, you’re shaking ever so slightly. You can’t ask Alphys for help. You don’t deserve it. She should not need to drop whatever she’s doing for you. You’re not worth the time.

 

You eye the kitchen. There is one thing you can do.. Something to give you a release without bothering anyone. You get up and make your way over to the kitchen. You find the utensil drawer and open it. Papyrus has a lot of sharp objects you could use. You reach out.

 

 However, just as you're about to pick a knife up, the front door opens.

 

You slam the drawer shut and collapse to the ground. Oh God... You were about to give in. You were doing so well, too... You really are a fuck-up. God, why do you need to worry your friends so much? You know how they feel about your cutting habits. You don’t want Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Alphys to know too.

 

Yet here you are, on the kitchen floor sobbing into your hands. Whoever just walked in will find you here crying on the floor like the useless mess you are. How the fuck do you explain this to them?

 

Footsteps make their way over to the kitchen. You don’t dare look up. You’re too scared to see who it is. You really don’t want to tell Papyrus. He would be so worried.. You’re not sure if he could even handle the truth of the situation. You can’t tell Frisk. They're only a child! You don’t want to open up to Sans, either. Once he finds out how broken you really are, he probably won’t even want to be friends with you anymore. You’re just a broken toy that needs to be thrown out.

 

“k...kid?”

 

Of course it’s Sans.

 

 

The fear of Sans finding you in your current state fills you with… determination?


	14. The Light Within The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sans more then you intended to, how will things go? 
> 
> *Trigger Warning: *Sever depressive episode, *Self Hate, and *Self harm mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this took a little longer then i wanted to finish up. Works been taking a lot of my time and also causing me to have depressive episodes that took a lot of my motivation away. So i am sorry about that. 
> 
> However this chapter has over 1000 words more then usual so i hope that makes up for how long it took me to even get a new chapter up? (also i reread/typed up this chapter SO MANY TIMES oh my god). 
> 
> Anyway enjoy your angst (with a sprinkle of fluff). 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Sanura (who does not have an AO3 account) for beta reading and fixing up the errors!

You look up to see Sans staring at you, his sockets are pitch black, though the white pinpricks return once he notices your tear stained cheeks.

Concern replaces the once cautious look he was giving you before. You don’t know what to say, so you retreat into your shell, bringing your legs up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them. You rest your forehead on your knees.

You hear him approach you, however you refuse to look up. You really did not want him to see you like this. You’re a complete mess. He should not need to take care of you. You’re not worth it. You don’t deserve his help, his kindness.

Suddenly, you feel arms around you. You’re pulled into probably the tightest hug you have gotten in quite a long time. Sans holds you close to him for a long while. Just rubbing your back. You bury your face into the fluff of his hoodie, trying, but failing to stop yourself from crying.  

“kid.. i’m not sure exactly what’s going on. but your soul.. it feels weak. very, very weak…”

Fuck.. You forgot Sans was good at sensing souls. Of course he would tell something was very wrong with you just by the feel of your Soul. How the fuck can you hide just how bad your mental state is from him now?

It’s simple.

You can’t.

 “would you rather be somewhere more private?”

Yes, god yes you want to be somewhere else. If Papyrus and Frisk walk in on you like this you have no idea how to tell when what you almost did to yourself. You don’t even know how to tell Sans. He deserves an explanation, you’re just scared of how he will react.

You can’t actually answer him with your voice. Your sobs are the only response he’s getting. So you nod in response.

“alright fokko. my room good?”

You nod again. Once you gave him an answer he helped you off the kitchen floor and lead you up the stairs to his room. He unlocked his door then moved to the side to let you in first.

You walked to the side, not really knowing what to do next. You can’t comprehend anything. Your head hurts, your throat hurts, everything just hurts. Physically and mentally. 

“you can sit anywhere you want. whatever makes you feel safest kay?”

You nod and slowly walk over to his bed, which to be honest is literally just a mattress on the floor. You’re not really sure how that’s comfortable for him to sleep on. He has an old spring mattress you’re 99% sure he got from the dump. You can literally feel the springs when you lay on it. He deserves better than that. If you could swap your bed on the surface for this one, you would.

After all, you’re the one who should be getting the shitty end, not him.

You sit yourself on the floor in front of his mattress, leaning back against it. This is a position you use to do a lot when you still lived with your mother. Once you moved out and bought yourself a loft bead, it was obviously no longer an option to lean against the frame in the same fashion.

You take a deep breath, you have calmed down enough that you’re not crying anymore, however this all feels so familiar. You use to sit on your bed before you had your loft bed, take a blade to your wrist to remind yourself that you could still feel. It was your escape, your comfort when nobody was there. One that became a nasty addiction.

The silence was killing you. You never liked silence to begin with. Something about it just scares you. So now, in your unstable state with your friend sitting beside you clearly not sure how he wants to approach this issue, you feel yourself breathing harder. You grip your hair, tugging at it to just feel something. It’s not like cutting, but it’s something.

Sans must have realised why you began rocking back and forth, because he asked you were you left your phone from the surface. You inform him it’s on the couch in the living room. It probably takes him 5 seconds to teleport from his room to the living room to grab your phone, then back to his room.

The teleporting is something you only found out about recently. His brother needed something in Hotland and so out of habit, Sans just teleported. He must have forgotten you were there because you sent him a text asking what the fuck he did.

When he got home later, the two of you jammed to music as he explained his teleporting abilities.

It was really cool! He apologised for hiding it from you though. He thought you would be freaked out. However you had the opposite reaction. You wished you could teleport, you would never be late for anything ever again!

Sans asked you to unlock your phone for him, and once you did, he went to your music and picked out the song you told him helps you through hard times. He brings the volume down to about half, it’s still loud enough for you to tune out everything else out while you try to calm yourself, however not loud enough to drown your voice out when you are ready to give him some kind of explanation.

Once you feel ready, you take a deep breath.

“I…I guess I should.. um.. Explain what…what you walked in on…”

You sigh, collecting your thoughts. You can’t hide this from him. You know it’s not healthy. However you don’t want him to worry. You don’t want anyone to worry. You’re not worth it. You really are not. Why should they worry about you? After all you’re just a broken toy that needs to be tossed.

“only if you want to. Don’t push yourself kid.”

You sigh, thinking of how much you are really going to tell him. You can’t just poor everything onto him, however you do want to give him some kind of explanation.

“I just.. It’s dumb. I just have something called depression. I’m not sure if.. You guys even have it down here too?”

“we have something like it yeah.”

“Ok good so I don’t need to try and give you a really shitty explanation of what it is. I.. I’m not good with words.. “

You’re not good at anything, you think to yourself.

“Anyway… So because I’m off my medication I uh.. Just have sudden depressive episodes. S..Sometimes they are caused by a trigger… other times not so much.   So basically, that’s what you walked in on. I was..”

You don’t want to tell him you were looking for something sharp to cut with, you can’t go that far. He will never treat you the same again. Nobody ever does. You rub your left wrist as you choose your next words carefully.

“I just….”

You feel the words getting stuck in your throat again. You close your eyes tightly and try to control your breathing. You’re just fucked up. The depression can just take over you so easily and you can never do anything to stop it, no matter how hard you try.

To make things worse, you also have Borderline Personality Disorder. Another mental illness that just makes you even more fucked up. You know the thoughts you have are stupid, you know it’s not normal. You just can’t help it. It’s still how you feel and in the end it just makes you a piece of shit who needs way to much reassurance.

_“Can’t you understand I have problems to? Why are you always thinking of yourself!?”_

You wrap your arms around you, hugging yourself tightly. You’re such a fuck up. She is right… you’re just selfish. Needing reassurance constantly, overreacting to every little thing…

You’re pathetic.

“I’m just.. All I’m good at is hurting the people I care about! All I ever do is affect people negatively!

I don’t fucking mean to! Sometimes I just get jealous if people don’t invite me to hang out, or when I don’t get a message back from them if it’s clear they are online! I fucking know it’s stupid! I know that I should not be thinking the way I do! I just fucking overreact to every little fucking thing and next thing I know I have lost more friends because I can’t just fucking be normal! I’m such a fuck up Sans! I just…”

You’re screaming now, you’re just so mad at yourself. You hate who you are, you hate that all you do is make your friends worry, you hate yourself so much! You know some people don’t like you, but they could never hate you as much as you hate yourself. You’re a pathetic waste of space.

Your grip on your arms tightens, it hurts but you don’t care. You deserve it, you deserve the pain. You should just cut yourself again. You deserve the pain, you deserve to be alone. All you can do is sit here on the floor, tears streaming down your cheeks as you fail to keep yourself cool.

“Sans I.. I do bad things to myself.. I.. I like to hurt myself because it’s the only way I can feel. It’s nice to just.. be able to feel something! I know it makes my friends worry, they don’t like that I do it, hell I’m not proud of it! But I just.. I can’t help it!! Sometimes I just.. want to feel something! When you walked in on my on the floor of your kitchen, I was.. I was…..”

You start crying harder. You fucked up. You told him more than you planned to. You always open up to people too soon. You’re a fuck up. You just can’t keep your mouth shut. You’re waiting for it, for him to either yell at you, slap you, or just get up and leave. He will never want to be friends with someone as fucked up as you. They always leave. He’s going to kick you out, tell you to never come near him and Papyrus again. It’s over isn’t it?”

She’s right. You demand too much from people. You’re too much work. She’s right…

As your yelling all these things to him, a carpeted wall.. No barricade starts to rise from the ground as if trying to protect you from yourself. Sans grabs your hood and pulls you to him, wrapping you into another tight hug. The walls close in on the two of you, the only form of light is now from the glow of your magic.

“fokko none of that is true, you’re not a bad person. hell , I normally don’t trust humans often, however since meeting you I have made an acceptation. you are not a fuck up, you’re not a waste of space. you don’t deserve all this pain. you deserve the friends you got. if someone’s willing to abandon you when you need them most they are not fucking worth your kindness. how someone can just up and walk out when you’re like this? i don’t fucking know. But it’s fucked up. You’re not fucked up though, understand?”

Sans is gripping you tight, it’s starting to hurt but you can’t be bothered to care. Here he is, seeing you at your worst, after you told him how much you hate yourself, how you like to hurt yourself.. How fucked up you are and yet..

He’s still here.

“that sadness I felt from your soul, fuck I understand that a lot more kid. I don’t know who the fuck caused you to hate yourself so damn much but whoever did plant that bullshit in your mind is wrong. They can’t feel souls like us monsters can. Fokko, your soul, you are a very kind person. Your soul is the most comforting thing I have felt in a long time.”

Comforting? Yours soul is comforting? How? How could your soul be so comforting? It’s cracked! Does he even know? If he can sense it can’t he tell it’s cracked?

“B..but my soul.. Sans it’s.. It’s cracked.. It’s cracked so badly. H..How can my broken soul b .. be so comforting?

He stiffened at your question. You’re assuming it’s because of him finding out your soul is cracked. After all Toriel looked so sad when she saw just how cracked your soul was. So you’re guessing Sans is feeling similar to how Toriel felt.

“i can’t believe.. someone hurt you so bad.. that they cracked your soul…”

The way he said that, it sent shivers down your spine. He sounds angrier about it then sad. Why? Why does he care at all? If he can sense how fucked up you are then why is he still here holding you? Comforting you like this? You really don’t deserve this. Why is he not leaving?

Worse of all, you want this to be more than platonic, more than just a friend comforting another friend. You want him to kiss you until you forget everything. How he would be able to without lips? You don’t know. Fuck though you still want it. You have never wanted someone to kiss you this badly before.

No..

Stop..

Why?

Why won’t this fucking crush just stop? You would be too much work! He would need to deal with your bullshit constantly. Why can’t you just accept he won’t even like you back? You’re fucked up! He won’t even want a broken soul like yours!

You feel something within your soul at that thought. What is this feeling? This is new.. Wh-

“Kid, sing along to this ok?”

“Huh?”

Your thought process is interrupted from Sans request.

“this song, you use it to help you right? sing along ok? if it helps you calm down, please.. sing along. i want to help you feel better, but I’m not too sure what else I can do. i would sing it to you but.. i don’t know the words.”

He.. Wants you to sing?

Wait… Did he just say he wanted to sing it to you?

You’re wishing he did know the words. Hearing him sing would defiantly be something.

However, because he can’t, he wants you to. You did tell him before it helps..

It is something you do when you need to calm down anyway.

So when the song restarts,

You sing along.  

 

Despite finding out how bad you can get during an episode, Sans is still here. That fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah guys i have been thinking of a few things, one i will need to make a tumblr post about so i will link that when i post chapter 15 (when ever i do, which i already have an idea of were I'm going to start it off ;p).
> 
> But one thing (which i did mention before) was bonus scenes and stuff. I was thinking of making another side thing to post what i originally had plans for some things that take place in the fic vs what ended up happening. Is that something you guys would be interesed in as well? Let me know! 
> 
> Anyway that is all from now~


	15. It’s Just a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *After your heart to heart with Sans, plans are made to have a good time. 
> 
> *Trigger warring for depressive thoughts, self harm mention and suicide thoughts mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Sanura for betaing and fixing this chapter up for me!

When Sans got home only to hear the utensil drawer in the kitchen slam shut, his first thought was the kid.

Were they playing him all this time? Were they going to try killing everyone now?

He teleported himself to the kitchen entrance.

When he spotted you on the floor his first fear was the possibility of YOU deciding to kill everyone. His sockets when pitch black, he had no idea what to expect. All he knew is he had to be careful. He had no idea what to expect with you. It still scared him.

The moment he sees your eyes so red and poofy with tears staining your cheeks, his concerns about you going mad and killing everyone is replaced with concern for you. He is hit with a wave of sadness he never expected to feel from your soul.

He could tell there was great sadness from your soul when he first met you, however it never felt like this. Your soul feels like its dimming considerably.

He wants nothing more than to wrap you up in a hug. Papyrus always did it for him whenever he found Sans upset. Papyrus knows Sans never wants to talk about what’s bothering him though, so he resorts to the only other thing he knows. Hugs. They do help considerably.

 However, he pushes that idea out of his skull. He has no idea if you would be ok with that kind of contact when you’re this closed off.

 He can’t deny the way his soul reacts to yours anymore though. He knows he wants to wrap you up in a hug because of these feelings however he tries to fight them off.

It’s hard though, because no matter what he did, the feelings only grew stronger.

The more you and he spent time together, the stronger the feelings got. Getting to know you made him slowly develop feelings towards you.

It was the opposite of what he was going for.

Oh, how bad he wanted that to not be true though. He never really gave much thought to relationships after the incident with Toriel.

But this? He can’t really ignore this anymore. This is unlike anything he’s ever felt before.  

However, the moment you rest your head on your knees, wrapping yourself up in a tight hug, he can’t take it anymore, the way your soul feels is scaring the shit out of him. He can’t just stand here and do nothing.

So he does what his brother does for him when he does not know what to say.

 He pushes back his feelings and walks over to you, crouching down and wrapping you up in the tightest hug he has probably ever given.

You jolt just a little at the contact, but as soon as you register what’s going on, Sans feels you relax into him a little.

You agree to going to him room when he suggests it. He remembered you telling him before when you get said you prefer to be in a private area.

 It’s usually your bedroom from what you told him, however due to not having your own room here, his room will have to do.

He realises your state getting worse after settling on the floor in his room. Realization hits when he remembers your thing about silence. He can understand how unsettling it can be. After all it’s unsettling to him as well.

He teleports out of his room to grab your phone from the surface, once he teleports back to you and gets you to unlock the phone for him, he takes the phone back and scrolls through until he finds a song you mentioned helped you though trying times.  

The moment the song starts to play he can tell you start to relax.

“I…I guess I should.. um.. Explain what…what you walked in on…”

You sound so sad, so lost. He feels so bad for you. He has no idea what’s going on, however he wants nothing more than to take your problems and dunk them. However he knows he can’t force you to tell him if you don’t want to.

“only if you want to. don’t push yourself kid.”

You take a moment to collect your thoughts. Once you start talking though, you slowly open up a lot more then he can tell you wanted to.

Eventually he can tell your loosing yourself in an internal struggle. You’re screaming. Not at him though, but at yourself.

The things you’re saying about yourself, that’s something that, although not too surprising ,is still hard to hear. He can tell just how much negativity you have towards yourself.

He wishes he could show you just how much you’re wrong about yourself.

However, he knows he can’t.

He can tell you how wrong you are, tell you all the things he thinks, no, KNOWS what you really are. However he knows you won’t believe them. As much as he wishes he could convince you otherwise, he knows he can’t.

After all, he has been in your position before.

The moment you tell him you hurt yourself though, that you were about to do it again before he got home, he could not stop himself no matter how hard he tried.

As he’s pulling your hood to get you close to him, a barricade starts to rise from his bedroom floor. It’s clear its some sort of reaction to your current state. Some sort of protective measure.

He wraps his arms around you once again. This time though he’s holding on tighter. He feels if he lets go you will break.

Your souls starting to dim even more and it’s scaring him. He has no idea how to stop it.

Your magic is the only light in this barricade you have trapped yourself and him in. A green aura cascading around the walls of the carpeted barricade.

Usually, once you build something the glow disapears from the object. However, that is not the case this time.

Given your current state, it only makes sense you don’t have much control over your magic. After all, you never were able to use it before entering the underground. Why would you know how to keep control of it when you’re not in a right state of mind?

Magic is an extension of one’s soul after all, so if you’re not in a good state of mind, you can easily lose control of your magic.

It’s happened to him before. Reset after reset, it only started to drive him madder. A few times when he tried to stop the kid on a killing spree, they would get the better of him because he would lose control of his magic.

And they took that moment of weakness to advance.

It was not easy learning how to control his magic when the kid did those runs. When they had their good runs he would spend as much time as he could practicing. It took a few bad timelines to start getting it right.

However the moment he gave up hope, he got his control.

He does not want you to learn the way he had to.

So he thinks he will show you how you can help with keeping control of your magic when you’re in this kind of state.

Now that he can sense you have calmed down considerably, he tries to tell you that even though you may not see it, he can tell you that what you’re saying about yourself is not true.

At this you stiffen.

It breaks his soul. Who the fuck hurt you so bad that you thought this bad about yourself? Who the fuck would abandon you when you clearly need them?

He is getting angry just thinking about it. How could anyone just abandon someone in need?

“your soul is the most comforting thing I have felt in a long time.”

It’s true. The moment he met you the feeling from your soul was like a breath of fresh air. He still kept his guard up. But now he can tell it was not necessary.

He can tell you are not a threat to anyone but yourself, and he is going to protect you.

“B..but my soul.. Sans it’s.. It’s cracked.. It’s cracked so badly. H..How can my broken soul b .. be so comforting?

Cracked?

He froze. He did not want to believe it. How can your soul possibly be cracked? How the hell could your soul be that damaged from the feelings he gets from it? How could it possibly be damaged when he can tell you do nothing but give?

His grip tightens on you. He can’t understand how someone could treat you so badly it cracked your soul.

Whoever did is lucky they will never cross paths with him…

 

After a while he feels something, different from your soul. Within the sadness from it, he feels, a spark?

Could it be?

No it can’t be,  could it?

He can’t let himself hope that it’s not one sided, can he?

Besides, what if things do reset again?

What if things end up being like what happened with Toriel?

What if…

No..

He knows why his souls reacting the way it is. It’s scaring him but he’s finding harder not to just tell you.

But he can’t.

You’re human and he’s a Monster. Could you really be having the same reaction as he is?

Is it possible?

He’s hoping it is.

He’s hoping that spark from your soul he felt a moment ago means what he thinks it may mean.

 

Only time will tell.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

You spent hours in Sans room with him. You sang a few different songs until you relaxed. Once you were calm enough, you changed the song to an instrumental song and then decided that because you opened up to Sans about a lot of your dark crap, you could vent about other things as well.

If he was ok with that of course.

“Hey uh.. Sans? Would it be ok if I, uh.. vented some more?”

“yeah kid, go for it. i’m all ears.”

He winked and shot you phalange guns.

You opened your mouth but then froze. That was a pun wasn’t it? 

You give out a weak laugh.

“You don’t have ears bonehead!”

“heh, but it gotcha to laugh didn’t it? “

“Fair point.”

You decide to tell him that even though you have been happier here in the underground, you’re still worried about your friends. You tell Sans how you ended up down here in the first place. The only thing you wish is that you could at least contact your friends and family on the surface to let them know you’re ok.

But you can’t.

And it’s killing you.

“Sans… On the surface, it’s actually getting close to our version of Christmas… It’s uh.. also pretty close to my birthday too. I uh, don’t know if you guys have birthdays down here though?”

“not really. we know what they are though. monsters age differently than humans do though. It’s hard to keep track of birthdays so we never really bothered with celebrating.  hate to change the subject though but,  when’s your big day?”

“It’s in 3 days. I.. I can’t even be bothered to be exited.. All I can think about is how my friends and family will be mourning over me . They uh.. they probably think I’m..”

You shudder. You can’t say it. Would it even surprise him at this point the fact you have been suicidal in the past? Probably not anymore. You still don’t know how to say it though.

“A..Anyway I just… I’m going to be the reason they will probably be mourning right about now. Worse of all I can’t even just let them know it’s all a misunderstanding..”

You wrap your arms around your legs, letting out a long sigh.

“i wish i could do something there Fokko, but uh, even Alphys won’t be able to get anything through the barrier for you. i.. im sorry kid.”

“Don’t feel bad ok? It’s not your fault Sans.”

“still, don’t like seeing ya upset though. but uh, would it help if Pap’s and i threw ya a party anyway? Pap’s loves throwin parties. we could have Alphys over as well. Sure it would be good to hang out with her again after what you just uh, went through.”

You take a moment to think about this. You don’t want to spend another birthday depressed, however you feel bad for trying to ignore how bad you feel over how your friends will be spending the day leading up to your birthday, as well as Christmas up on the surface.

You decide though to just go for it though. What good will it do you to mope all day? After all, it really is not your fault you can’t contact them despite feeling like it is.

“You know what Sans? That would be pretty nice. Nothing too big though ok?”

“i’ll cake that in mind.”

And there he goes winking again.

“That was weak.”

“you’re smiling.”

“I hate you.”

“no you don’t.”

“Fiinnnneeee.”

The both of you are sent into giggling fits.

\---------------------

 

Sans ends up telling Papyrus about your birthday while you’re taking a nap. Of course Papyrus, being the very loud cinnamon bun he is, can’t keep his excitement quiet.

“THE HUMAN HAS A BIRTHDAY COMIGN UP? OF COURSE I’LL THROW THEM A PARTY! IT WILL BE THE BEST PARTY THEY WILL EVER HAVE!”

You are jolted awake by his loud voice, gasping at the unexpected noise

“knew you shoulda napped in my room kid”.

The sound of Sans chuckling is enough to relax you enough. You have calmed down a lot, however you’re still not feeling completely back to normal again. The recovery process from an episode can take quite a while.

Lucky, Papyrus thinks your state is due to “being too lazy with Sans” and thinks you should train with him to make sure you don’t end up as lazy as his brother.

That gets a chuckle out of both you and Sans. 

As usual, Papyrus goes to bed rather early. You’re feeling tired yourself, however you decide to text Alphys first. Of course Papyrus already informed her of your birthday party, however you wanted her to know why you may be a little off at the party.

She is very supportive though your explanation. You leave out most of what happened but inform her that Sans did help you though your episode.

That’s when you learned there was a time he helped Alphys through episodes as well.

That would explain why he was so good at helping you out though yours.

After a while, Alphys decides to head to bed. Apparently she has a guest coming over tomorrow and needs to be up early. So you wish her a good night and start getting ready for bed yourself.

 

 

The feeling of finally having someone you feel won’t abandon you fills you with ~~butterflies in your stomach~~ determination.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after all the splice of life stuff finally I'm ebbing into actual plot! Thanks to everyone whos been reading this! I'm really happy people do like this! c: 
> 
> come bug me on my tumblr: omg40credits


	16. Getting into A Regular Routin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You and Sans start to get into a regular routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo is this ever late! I'm really sorry guys! My summer job has been very stressful. So because of that my motivation to wright is just.. gone. HOWEVER the last day of my summer job is tomorrow so after tomorrow I will have a week off before I start back at my full time job! So with that it is my goal to give you guys another chapter before the 7th of July. 
> 
> However I cant give an exact date because I'm going back to my hometown on the 30th until most likely sometimes July 2nd for Canada day, so i will most likely not be working on the next chapter until after that! I'm hoping to have chapter 7 up ether on the 3-4th on July but we will need to see!
> 
> Lastly, because I will have my full time job back I will actually have a set schedule! So once I do no my exact schedule (there is a good chance that I will find out tomorrow) I will decide on a day I will for sure upload a new chapter! I'm hoping to at last get one chapter out a week!
> 
> Now give a big hand to ouranchimaru here on AO3 for betaing this chapter and fixing it up. Also thank you so much for the advice as well! That really means a lot to me!

While the recovery progress has been slow, it has not been to draining. You don’t see much of Papyrus and Frisk because they're running around trying to plan your party. You've tried many times to tell them they really don’t need to do much, but Papyrus insists he give you 'the best party of your life.'

  
Sans has been good about your recovery process over the episode. For the past two days when he’s working in Snowdin, he has you tag along so you’re not left alone. You really appreciate the gesture.

  
When he’s needed in a different location in the underground, though, he tries to send you texts when he can to check up on you. You’re still not able to leave Snowdin due to Undyne being a huge threat to you so if Sans is not working in Snowdin, you have no choice but to find other things to keep you busy while you wait for Sans' shifts to be done.

Nobody has ever done this much for you before.

  
The fact that Sans is willing to help you out so much really warms your soul. You've never really had someone do this for you, and although you don’t feel you really deserve it, you’re still left with that butterfly feeling in your stomach.

  
Oh boy, overthinking the meaning of his kindness again are we? What else is new?

  
When you can’t join Sans at work, you tend to wander around Snowdin, making small talk with the towns people as you go by. This is how you ended up going to Grilby's on the regular without Sans. You sit at the bar with a cup of coffee while you wait for Sans' shift to be over.

  
Coffee at Grilby's is no Starbucks coffee; in fact, it's better. It’s infused with magic that not only energizes you, but also gives a small warm feeling when you drink it. It lifts your mood up almost every time!

  
Once Sans sends you the text that he’s finished work for the day, you buy a bottle of ketchup off of Grilby for him and then wait outside the bar for Sans.

  
Drinking ketchup straight out of the bottle is definitely an... Interesting habit so to say; however you’re not really one to say anything of the matter. If he likes it, then he likes it. Ketchup's not going to hurt him after all.

  
The first time you hand him the ketchup he seemed confused. It was pretty amusing to see the confusion on his expression turn to pure joy as he takes the bottle from you and starts downing it.

  
Watching his smile stretch is something you love to see. You're starting to pick up on how fake his smiles seem to be sometimes. So this little gesture brings out that beautiful, genuine smile you are really starting to love.

  
When you do the same thing for him the second day, Sans suggests you and him make this a regular routine, something you definitely don’t mind doing. You like being able to give something back to him after all he's been doing for you.

  
On the day before your party, you find yourself at Grilby's with your favorite cup of coffee. The bar is pretty packed today, however you find you’re keeping to yourself for the most part. Grilby did express his concerns and informed you if you needed someone who would listen, he would do so. However, you had to decline.

  
The only two who know why you’re feeling pretty down are Sans and Alphys, you don’t really want to bring anyone else down, either.

  
So here you are, scrolling through Undernet as you wait for Sans' shift to finish. There is not too much going on online currently, though Sans has sent you a few pictures of him stacking hotdogs on top of random kids' heads, which gets quite a loud snort out of you and questioning looks from some of the monsters in the bar.

  
When Sans shift finally finishes, he meets you outside Grilby's and then the two of you make your way back to his place. You tell each other about your rather boring days as you make your way back.

  
You and him reach the house rather quickly, however as soon as Sans opens the door Papyrus runs up to the door, eyeing you both.

“SANS, THE HUMAN CANNOT COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW! THERE ARE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TAKING PLACE IN HERE THAT ARE NOT FOR THEIR EYES! I HATE TO ASK YOU TO DO THIS HOWEVER SEEING AS THE HUMAN MUST NOT COME IN HERE COULD YOU TELEPORT THEM TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL THE TINY HUMAN AND I HAVE FINISHED OUR TASKS?”

  
“heh, yeah bro snow problem.”

  
“NYEHHHHHHHH SANS!”

  
You burst out laughing at Papyrus’ reactions. He does not even bother to tell Sans he needs to stop using puns, he just “nyehs” at him before slamming the door shut in Sans’ face.

  
This gets you laughing harder.

  
“heh, alright, alright. well, looks like you’re going to experience teleportation for the first time. so uh, it can leave ya seeing stars, well, metaphorically speaking, I guess, so uh, just keep your eyes closed or on me. whatever’s better for you kay?”

  
“Hate to burst your bubble, bone-boy but I technically have seen the stars before so in my case it’s a little less metaphorical? But uh, thanks for the warning. I think it would be easiest I keep my eyes closed. I do tend to get motion sick so uh, I’m gonna prepare for that.”

  
“right heh, sorry. sometimes I forget ya came from the surface. guess you could say im a numb-skull.”

  
“You're not a numb-skull, I mean you haven't really seen them before so I gue-“

  
You stop yourself. You know it’s something Sans does want to see someday. The real stars. You are probably just upsetting him by reminding him he has not seen them, and most likely never will.

  
“Um... s...sorry...”

  
“don’t be kid, s’all good. but uh, anyway. this may be a little awkward but uh, ill need to take your hand to teleport ya with me, ok?”

  
Hold his hand? You are going to get to hold Sans' hand. You feel like your whole face is on fire. Holding Sans' hand…

  
Snap out of it, Fokko! It’s literally to teleport you into the damn house! Stop overthinking everything, for fuck's sake!

  
Sans' now has his hand outstretched, a blue hue just visible on his cheekbones. Guess he feels pretty weird about this, too?

You take his hand in yours, closing your eyes as you try to keep your breath regulated.

  
You don’t really get the chance to get a feel of what his hand feels like in yours, because the moment you place your hand in his, it feels like your entire surroundings have disappeared. You feel if you let go of Sans hand, even for a second, you will be sucked into an unknown vortex.

  
Your grip on Sans hand tightens. You're freaking out a little, and by a little you mean a hell of a lot! The best description is the feeling you get the moment you start speeding down the tracks on a roller-coaster.

  
However, it's over as fast as it started.

  
Sans coughs, and so you open your eyes. The moment you do, the room starts to spin, making you nearly collapse onto the floor. Sans moves quickly to steady you as you adjust to what just happened.

  
“shit uh, you ok?”

  
“Other than everything in this room, I’m assuming your room? Well as soon as everything stops spinning I’ll uh - I’ll be good."

  
You try to steady your breathing, taking a slow breath in, then a slow breath out. This is the thing that gets rid of motion sickness the best for you.

“do you, uh, need me to get ya the trashcan?”

  
Oh, he thinks you’re going to throw up? Well, it’s not that you feel like you aren’t going to it's just... oh, this will be fun explaining.

  
“N... no, no, Sans. It's uh, it's ok! I uh... I’m not going to throw up, so it’s not needed. The worst you will see is dry heaving.”

“uh, dry heaving?”

“Yeah. It’s, uh, kind of like throwing up? Only nothing actually comes out... Look, I’m really bad at explaining this, so I’m sorry in advance, but basically I can’t really “throw up”. I get the gross taste in my mouth, however it never really comes up. Been like that since I was young. All my mother told me was I was sick as a child, so I needed surgery to uh, essentially keep me alive? Whatever they did, made it so nothing comes up if I do get sick."

  
“whoa wait you, you almost died!?”

  
“It’s really complicated and I was way to young to remember anything but that’s what my mother told me? It’s fine, though. Don’t worry too much, ok? I’m ok, I’m not dying, and I’m just not going to throw up aha. Though um, could you open the window? Fresh air would really help right about now.”

  
“sure thing, kid."

  
As soon as Sans opens the window you make your way over to it, sitting on his bed and just feeling the wind come through the window. After a few minutes of sticking your face out the window, you’re not feeling too sick anymore.

  
“Ok so, other than getting hella motion sick from all that, it was actually really cool! You’re going to need to do that again sometime! Hopefully I won’t get as sick each time?”

  
“heh well, sure if you’re up to it. though it could take a while for your body to adjust to."

  
“Worth it. Man, do you have any idea how useful that is? I’m jelly! If I could teleport then I would never be late to anything again!”

  
“i got a pretty good **eye** dea how handy it is, use it all the time even though Paps hates it. says it's makin me lazier each time i use it.”

  
Sans points to his eye socket as he says 'idea'. Are his puns horrid? Yes. Do they still make you laugh like a schoolgirl with a huge crush? Yes.

  
Well, you DO have a crush on him.

  
Dammit all.

  
Shortly after, Papyrus bursts into the room with Frisk close on his trail.

  
“HUMAN, BROTHER! THE TINY HUMAN AND I ARE NOW FINISHED WITH THE IMPORTANT TASK YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE! WE WILL BE HEADING TO BED NOW, BUT HUMAN,”

  
Papyrus then thrusts his phalange at you.

  
“TOMORROW IS YOUR DAY! I WILL SEE TO IT YOU HAVE THE BEST DAY YOU COULD EVER HAVE!”

  
With that, Papyrus strode out of the room, Frisk following him out, turning to wiggle their eyebrows at you before shutting Sans' door.

  
Damnit, can Frisk tell you have a thing for Sans? Are you THAT obvious!?

  
Well, you don’t think Sans can tell, so that’s good at least.

  
The next few hours are spent listening to music on your iPhone with Sans. You end up falling asleep, the top of your head lightly nudging Sans' arm.

Sans does not have the heart to wake you, so he lowers the volume of the song currently playing, pulls the blanket over you and then making himself comfortable on the floor before closing his eye sockets.

  
Sleep comes easy to Sans. However his sleep is not left dreamless.

  
Or to better word it…

  
Nightmare-less.

 

 

The excitement for tomorrow fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'm dipping a little more into plot! Sorry if the last few chapters have been a little boring due to the more "splice of life" setting I have been giving it. I have had random things planned out to happen throughout the fic, however I had NO idea what to do to lead up to thoughts points! Finally I have an idea what direction to go to connect the first thing I have had planned out for quite a long time!
> 
> I'm looking forward to writing it, I hope you guys are looking forward to reading it!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the kudos/ comments/ bookmarks and so on. I really did not think this fic would be liked this much! Plus 1511 hits? GUYS I REALLY CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH! Just, group hug for all of you!


	17. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You support Sans though quite a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to ouranchimaru here on AO3 for fixing up this chapter!

You awake to sounds you can’t quite make out. As you start to open your eyes, you notice you’re not in the living room. 

You’re in Sans’ room.

You jolt up and frantically look around. You’re alone in the bed, which fills you with relief. 

However, the noise that woke you becomes a little louder; it’s almost as if someone’s thrashing around? 

You barely need to turn your head to see the faint blue glow which seems to be coming from the floor. 

You shift around and peer over the bed to find Sans sleeping on the floor, blue highlighting his right socket. 

Did you fall asleep in here? Did he let you stay and take the floor for himself? Geez, he really didn't need to do that for you. 

A cry from Sans shakes you from your train of thought. You don’t even need to think about what could possibly be happening. 

This is definitely a nightmare. 

The problem is, you aren't sure if you should wake him from this. Nightmares are a tricky thing to deal with. 

It's known that trying to wake someone from a nightmare could be a bad idea because there is the possibility of them doing something drastic while being woken up. 

Or was that night terrors?

The whimpers coming from Sans as well as the site of him thrashing around greatly concerns you. Whatever this is about is clearly horrid if it's causing him to thrash around in his sleep.

So you decide that waking him, although it may not be the best idea, it's what you're going to do. 

You slide off his bed and kneel beside him. 

Placing your hands on Sans’ shoulders, you try to shake him lightly.

“Sans? Hey, Sans, please wake up? Everything’s going tibia ok, just please wake up?”

You try throwing a pun in there, hoping that it helps a little.

Well, it does.

Sans sockets shoot open, though they are pitch-black, which makes you gasp and jump backwards.

“S… Sans?”

Sans lifts his arm, hand outstretched towards you. All you can do is stare at him, wondering what the hell is going on. Then you feel something grip your soul.

Sans pulls his arm back, hand balled up tightly.

You feel that odd sensation before your soul is dragged out of your body. However, you don’t get a chance to comprehend what’s really going on. Your soul turns blue causing you to crash to the ground.

Papyrus did this trick on you a few times before when the two of you would train, however it was not nearly as strong as this. 

Sans then lifts his arm, bringing you up with it. He throws you into a wall, causing you to cry out in agony as your back collides with his bedroom wall. 

As if your cry was a wake up call, the lights in Sans sockets return. Your soul returns to its original color which causes you to crash into the ground.

You cry out again as you hit the floor. 

Sans stares at you in sure horror as he realises what just happened.

At what he just did.

Sans sinks to the ground, rocking back and fourth as he mutters your name over and over.

“s... shit, shit, fuck f... fokko... fokko...”

Everything hurts. Is this what it feels like when you get hit by a car? You can only imagine. 

You can hear Sans muttering to himself; you strain your neck to look up at him. He looks like an utter mess. You try to call out to him, however you don’t think he can hear you, so you try to sit yourself up, which of course is a challenge in itself given what just happened. This gets Sans' attention.

“S... sans please... th... this isn't… isn't your fault...”

Sans looks at you with such an unreadable expression. You have no idea if its fear, concern, or even anger. 

“kid, i just threw you against a wall for no reason… shit, i...”

He’s cradling his head in his hands, rocking himself even faster than before. You need to do something, anything for him. 

“Sans... Sans you were having... a nightmare ok? It was stupid of me to... to try waking you. I knew that this kind of thing could happen but I... I did it anyway. I should have known better.” 

You drag yourself over to Sans, once in front of him, you get yourself in a seated position, crossing your legs. 

You place your hand on his knee, something you normally don’t have the confidence to do. Right now though, it feels like something in your soul is giving you the confidence you need to support Sans the best you can even with a gesture as small as this.

“Ok, I completely understand why you’re feeling guilty about this. I think I would feel the same if it were me in your place. Just know, though, that I’m not mad at you. Sans you didn't mean to do it, ok? I am not mad about this, nor will I ever be. I... I’m just worried about you, ok? Whatever that nightmare was, you... you really seemed…” 

You’re cut off by Sans hugging you.

You weakly wrap your arms around Sans, gripping onto the back of his sweater tight. 

Sans rests his skull on your shoulder. You start rubbing the back of his ribcage in a similar way he did after he found you in the kitchen.

“Trust me, Sans, I’m not mad. I’m still your friend, and I sure as hell am not going anywhere right now. You don’t need to tell me what that nightmare was about unless you want to. If not, though, that’s cool. Just tell me what I can do to help you, ok?”

He grips your shirt tightly before nodding into your shoulder. 

After a few moments, Sans mumbles something into your shoulder.

“Sorry, what was that?” 

Sans lifts his skull enough to repeat himself. 

“sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Nightmares can be nasty. We all have them from time to time. Just, tell me what you need ok? I’ll try to help you the best I can until you can get back to sleep.”

“is it weird if i ask ya to stay tonight? the beating of your soul in your chest, it's uh, calming. that’s pretty weird isn’t it?”

You can’t help but let out a quiet laugh.

“Weird as it may be, if it helps then I’ll stay as long as you need me to. Though I’m pretty sure what you’re hearing is my heartbeat there not my soul."

“huh.”

You stay like this until Sans drifts off to sleep. You had hoped once he did, you could slip out of his grip and make your way down to the couch to sleep, however his grip on you is much tighter then you expected.

You have no choice but to sleep on the floor with him this way. You’re glad he’s asleep now, because your heart must be beating a mile a minute. 

 

\----------------

 

You awake the next morning feeling stiff. You try to stretch your arms and legs but find you're restricted. Panic surges though your body.

However, you soon see what, or to correctly word it, ‘who’ is restricting you. Your face goes beet-red. 

You try to think back to last night. How the hell did you get yourself in this situation? 

You remember waking up to a noise... right, Sans had a nightmare. 

You stayed up with him to calm him down.

He wanted you to stay for a while longer…

oh.

Right, once he fell asleep you could not free yourself from his grip.

You really would rather not have him wake up to see the two of you like this; you're already screaming at yourself about this whole ordeal being a platonic gesture, even though you know you wish it were more.

Nope, nope, not going there!

You try to maneuver your way out of Sans' grip, but of course this just causes him to stir in his sleep

Shit.  
You’re hoping by staying still he will fall back into a steady sleep, but of course you’re not that lucky.

He slowly opens his sockets. As soon as his white pinpricks set on you, he has a similar reaction you had upon waking up. He jerks away, blue lightly brushed on his cheekbones. 

“shit i.. sorry fuck. did not think I would get clingy after uh..”

“No, it's ok! I mean, if that helped you sleep, then that’s good?”

Did the pitch of your voice become higher? 

Of course, Papyrus bursts into Sans' room moments later, clearly looking concerned until he spots the both of you sitting on the floor. 

“HUMAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SANS' ROOM? ALSO WHY ARE YOU SO RED?”

Fuck, abort, abort!

“woke up early for once bro, decided to let fokko here have some company before you and the kid woke up. s’cool with you right?”

Thank fuck!

“HOW CONSIDERATE OF YOU, BROTHER! OF COURSE THAT IS ‘COOL’ WITH ME! NOW, HUMAN, YOU MUST COME DOWNSTAIRS! THERE ARE MANY THINGS FOR YOU TO SEE!”

“Uh, yeah, sure, Papyrus!”

You stand and start to follow Papyrus out of the room when you feel something boney wrap around your wrist. You turn around to see Sans looking off to the side. 

“hey, could you not tell my bro about the nightmare? don’t want him worrying to much y’know?”

You offer Sans a smile. You know how it feels to want to hide some things from certain friends, so this is something you can definitely do for him. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I wont tell a soul!”

Sans chuckles before letting go of your wrist.

“heh, thanks, kid. well, better get downstairs. Paps won’t want to be kept waiting.”

You and Sans make your way down the stairs. Once you’re at the bottom, you notice Alphys is also already here, as well as a very excited Frisk not too far off.

However, there’s also another person here. This was something you never would have expected. 

“Why, hello there, darling~”

Standing in front of Alphys is none other then Mettaton himself.

 

Confusion as to why the Underground's largest (and only) star is here fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not plan to end this chapter with that cliffhanger, however its the reason i know what direction I'm taking to connect a plot point I thought of before I really had this fic planned out! Looking forward to writing that up!! 
> 
> Again thank you guys for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> I'm also at my mothers for Canada day, I was hoping to have chapter 18 ready to be posted in a few days however upon getting here its been filled with nothing but bad times (tm), i'm hoping to work on it tomorrow before I go to the beach for Canada day and my goal is to have chapter 18 up on the 3rd! Fingers crossed!
> 
> come bug me on my tumblr omg40credits.tumblr.com if you would like!


	18. What’s He Got to Lose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Well, things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ouranchimaru here on AO3 for not only betaing this, but also giving me some advice with the chapter! 
> 
> This is posted a day later then I was going for because she gave me some advice and so I fixed it up! Don't want a repeat of chapter 12! So thank you, you saved my butt, Fokko's butt and this chapters butt!! 
> 
> (Feel free to bug me on my tumblr omg40credits, i post updates about chapters and whatnot there to so if your looking out for a chapter and its running late? Tumblr will have the answers!!)

When Papyrus excitedly bounded down the stairs, eagerly waiting for you to follow, the last thing you expected was to be face-to-face - wait, no, face-to-box, with Mettaton. You are a little excited. After all Mettaton is famous here in the underground and having him here on your birthday? That's pretty sweet.

“I really hate to intrude on, well, whatever it is you all are going to be doing today. However, I have important repairs that just cannot wait!”

Alphys opens her mouth to say something, but Mettaton raises a hand in front of her and continues his train of thought. He gets a weird look from you.

Did he really just silence Alphys by raising his hand? Does he think that that’s any way to treat someone?

“She did say she had a friend's house to go to, though that 'friend' being a human is quite a surprise! No matter, though! She can do the repairs right here! Alphys, darling, I will wait for you in the kitchen!”

Mettaton rolled his way into the kitchen. The lot of you watched as he left. The moment he was in the kitchen Sans spoke up.

“alph, why is he here?”

“S-Sans, I’m sorry… I was getting ready t-to come here for Fokko’s birthday party when h-he knocked on the d-door. I tried to tell him today was not a good day but... He refused to listen to me. It really shouldn't take too long at all, though!”

Alphys then turned and faced you, the guilt on her face is as clear as day.  
“F-Fokko, I’m really sorry about this! As soon as I’m d-done he should leave, and then we can s-start your party!”

Although you are a little irritated, you can tell Alphys really does feel bad about this. If you’re going to be annoyed at anyone, it should be Mettaton.

Today was your birthday, after all, and so far it’s starting out pretty bad. Then again, it usually ether starts or ends poorly, anyway, so this really isn't new.

You realize Alphys is still looking at you with the guiltiest expression. Shit, you need to say something!

“Alphys, it's ok! I understand. Do what you need to do! I completely understand.”

You don’t think she noticed the irritation in your voice. It isn't directed at her anyway, but still…

“Alphys, darling, I don’t have all day!”

Really?

“C-coming!”

With that, Alphys ran into the kitchen.

Not really knowing what to do, you made your way over to the couch, plopping down and making yourself comfortable in the corner of it.

Sans slowly made his way over as well, sitting beside you.

He has that fake smile plastered on his skull, most would not be able to tell the difference.

However the longer you get to know someone, the easier it is to tell when they are faking smiles, even if it’s Sans, who is literally a skeleton. His posture is what gives him away.  
His hands are balled into fists and his shoulders bunched up, practically touching the edge of his skull! He looks extremely uncomfortable. He really must not like Mettaton.

You can now see why.

However, Papyrus has the opposite reaction in regards to the robot.

“I CAN'T BELIEVE METTATON IS HERE, AT OUR HOUSE! SANS, THIS IS SO EXITING!!”

“sure is, bro.”

Sans' response is as cold as ice. However, if Papyrus notices it, he does not acknowledge it at all.

It's then that Alphys makes her way back into the living room. She rushes over to the door and picks up the small toolbox sitting at there. You never even noticed it. After all, you were more focused on Mettaton.

“I-I'm sorry I f-forgot this. I’ll be right back!”

Alphys turns to head back to the kitchen when Papyurs’ booming voice stops her in her tracks.

“ALPHYS MAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WATCH AS YOU FIX METTATON? I’M CURIOUS AS TO WHAT NEEDS TO BE REPAIRED AS HE LOOKS FINE!”

You know, Papyrus has a point. Why does he need repairs? If they are so ‘dire’ why does he look completely fine?

“Umm... If M-Mettaton’s ok with it then... yeah, I don’t see why not?”

Alphys padded to the kitchen with Papyrus close behind. After a few minutes Papyrus doesn't come back from the kitchen, so you can only assume Mettaton was ok with him watching. Figures.

So now you're sitting here on the couch with a clearly pissed off Sans and a very confused Frisk.

You have no idea what to do or say. Dealing with someone who's angry isn't something you're very good at. You can tell that Mettaton is the reason he’s upset, however you don’t know exactly why. You really don’t want to pry, either.

So you sit there in silence, hoping that if he wants to talk he will.

Luckily he does, after what feels like an eternity.

“sorry bout this... alph ain't really good at saying no to people. Mettaton takes advantage of that.”

“He what?”

“yeah, Alph built that thing, ever since he's done nothing but take advantage of her. if he needs something, he will come unannounced and expect her to drop everything for him.”

Well, he sounds a lot like someone you used to be friends with. When you first met her, she seemed like a really nice person. However the moment you and her got close…

_“Why are you so upset? I have other friends, y'know. I can’t tailor my time only to you!”_

_“I’m not saying you should! All I’m wondering is why whenever we all hang out together you two just ignore me!”_

_“You’re just always sad! It’s hard to hang out with someone who just brings down our mood!”_

You shake your head. No, don’t think about that. It’s done now. besides you’re in the underground now you will never see her again.

“I... I wish I could do something for Alphys.. I've seen this kinda thing happen before. However if she’s like m— like the person I use to know, she won’t just drop him even though he clearly is toxic. Toxic people, they... they know who to go after. They go for the ones who won’t be able to fight back... They target the ones who are lonely, give them the friend they need. Then when they find out their insecurities, they use that against them…”

“i just can’t see the appeal of him you know? he's clearly only in this for himself, yet alph still puts up with it? i don’t get it. i would just drop him if i were her.”

“It's not that easy, though. Well, for some it might be, but certainly not for everyone. Alphys probably just does not want to hurt his feelings, or worse lose him as a friend, despite him being a bad one.”

“still... paps even adores the guy! i tried talkin to him, tellin him the guy's not right. but he won’t understand. he thinks the guy has a good soul, he just needs to be 'taught' how to show more kindness. can you believe that? that over-grown calculator will never change. wish Paps could see that, too. i’m just tryin to protect him. “

You really get where Sans is coming from, however being in both Papyrus’ and Alphys’ positions before, you also understand how hard it is to just drop someone like Mettaton.

You hope you can explain this to Sans in a way he will understand. Well, you gotta try at least.

“Sometimes they just need to learn the hard way. It sucks watching them figure out who someone really is like, you just want to watch out for the ones you care about. However sometimes they just, need to learn the hard way.”

“so you're saying i just let that damn calculator hurt my bro?”

The tone in Sans’ voice becomes rather harsh. It actually kind of scares you.

Your whole body tenses.

“N-not exactly? The best way I can really word this is, some people can see how toxic a person is, however they want to believe that that person is not as toxic as they seem. They want to just hope that talking with them or just, trying to show by example will help bring out their good side? On top of that, some people just, they don’t want to accept that person is not a good person. They also don’t want to hurt the person in return, in fear they will lose them altogether.” “so basically, they let themselves be hurt even though it’s clear that person is no good?”

“I... I guess if you put it that way…”

“im not letting that happen to my bro. i don’t care how much he thinks that stupid calculator will change, hes not gonna. i’m not going to sit here and watch him hurt my bro.”

“Sans I understand that I really do, but—“

“do you really Fokko? Do you really understand what it’s like to watch as someone clearly toxic trying to hurt your sibling?”

Well that stung. He’s not even giving you a chance to explain!

“Sans-“

“no, fokko. I don’t wanna hear it ok? you just don’t understand!”

“You think I don’t understand? Really, Sans? Did it never occur to you that I have a brother of my own up on the surface who thinks I killed myself!?"

This seems to catch Sans attention; at least now you can explain to him. Though this was not the way you wanted to do it. However, you can feel yourself growing angry; if he really thinks you don’t understand, he's going to get quite a mouthful here. You are so done with his shit right now.

“Let me tell you something, Sans. When my brother started dating his first long term girlfriend, I got to watch as she slowly brought him down! She would get mad at him for the most fucked up reasons! One was literally because he needed braces! He was with that bitch for 2 fucking years. My brother was miserable! All I could do was fucking listen in on the conversations he had with her, I got to hear the shit she said to him, about him! It was fucked up! But I did not do anything. Why? Because my anxiety got the better of me! One day though I fucking snapped and walking in his room while he was on the phone with her. I took the damn phone and screamed at her before hanging up!”

You have tears rolling down your cheeks now. You never intended to raise your voice however he really hit a nerve, after all, he still has the chance to support his brother if anything does happen to him, you don't for your brother.

“I watched my little brother slowly become more miserable the longer he was with her! After I yelled at her, that’s when my brother asked me to help him break up with her because he didn't know how! He didn't want to hurt her feelings despite her treating him like shit! Oh, boy, did I fucking help him! Now though, he's with someone who treats him right. He learned from the mistakes of that toxic relationship and applied what he learned and now he’s fucking happy!”

Sans tries to speak, however you don't let him.

“No, Sans! Listen to me! Sure you may be fucking worried about Papyrus. I get it, believe me! However, at least if something does happen you can be here to fucking support him! I can’t be there for my brother anymore! He fucking thinks I’m dead, Sans! Do you know how that has been affecting me? At least you can still see your brother!”

Sans is staring at you in sheer shock. Bet he didn't expect this. Well, maybe he'll think twice before assuming shit now.

You're done. You get up off the couch and walk over to the door.

You force your boots on and then grab your jacket. You stuff your hands though the sleeves and open the door.

You turn to Sans who is now standing, staring at you clearly at a loss for words.

“Do you understand now? I do fucking get it Sans! Maybe you shouldn’t have made assumptions! Maybe you should let someone explain before hammering down on them for just trying to help!”

You slam the door shut before storming off. That probably got Alphys, Papyrus and Mettatons' attention, however you can’t be bothered to care.

You’re just too angry.

You walk over to Grilby's. You know if Sans does come looking for you that’s the first place he will go. You don’t give a fuck, though. You could use some coffee right about now. So Grilby’s it is.

  
\----------

Sans watches as you slam the door shut.

Did you really need to react so aggressively? Yeah, he gets it. You understand why he is being so overprotective of Papyrus, and he was wrong to assume that you didn't, but shouldn't that make you understand even more why he cant let Mettaton hurt his little bro?

Well, you were right about one thing; he needs to learn not to assume shit. Look where it's gotten him.

Sans rests his skull in his hands.

He can't help but be furious with you; can't you see he's only looking out for his brother? You don't know about any of the times where he had to watch his brother die, and he wants to keep it that way. However, why can't you just see his point of view, as well?

Fuck, why is this so complicated? If you had just seen why he was so upset, then things would be fine. You and him would still be on good terms. Hell, you would both still be on this couch just waiting for that damn calculator to leave so you could all celebrate your stupid birthday!

He doesn't want to think about all this right now. He's too frustrated. He gets up and starts making his way to his room, then he hears a cough from behind him.

Looking up, he sees Frisk glaring at him.

Shit, the kid was here the entire time. That was something he would rather they didn't see.

“You need to go after them.”

"kid, there isn't much i can do right now. if i go after them right now, things won't get better. just gotta let things blow over."

Frisk just stares at him, clearly wanting to say more, but not knowing what.

They know he's right.

Sans takes this as his cue to leave, so he turns and makes his way to his room when suddenly Papyrus pops his head out of the kitchen, looking at the two of them. He opens his mouth to say something.

Sans can’t handle any of this right now. He teleports himself to his room.

He knows that Papyrus will want to know what happened, why you and him were yelling at each other.

He wants nothing more than to go to you and talk to you, maybe just apologize to get this numb feeling out of his soul, but he knows his soul only feels numb because of this bond, or whatever better word for it is. Sure, he did develop actual feelings for you along the way.

However, right now he just... can't do this. The whole drama crap? Yeah, not up his alley.

Besides, why should he apologize for looking out for his brother?

So he does what he does best when drama starts to fester: he takes a nap.

After a few hours, he's woken by a booming voice that he recognizes all too well. What the hell is she doing here?

Sans teleports himself to just behind his house. From here, he won't be seen, but he can still get a clear view of whatever the hell is going on.

Fear surges through him the moment he gets a look at what exactly is happening, though.

There you are, standing in front of a very angry looking Undyne, who clearly is not happy to find you here.

Of all times to get caught, this was it huh?

 

 

All this drama, added with his fear over Undyne finding you somehow fills Sans with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I finally start my full time job again starting tomorrow. From what I was told I will be working Monday-Friday's leaving me with Saturday/Sunday off. SO as a few have been asking, I have decided on a day I will try getting a chapter posted! So starting now, I will try my best to update a chapter every Sunday!
> 
> This will 99% likely change though. I was told that my schedule will change for the summer more then once, so when that happens if it affects what days I have off I will most likely need to change when I can post a chapter!  
> HOWEVER once September comes, I will have a solid schedule and so we wont need to worry about the day for updates changing! So look forward to that~
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for reading! I'm glad your liking the story so far!


	19. Give Me Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You have a "friendly" meeting with Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to ouranchimaru here on AO3 for helping edit this chapter!! 
> 
> Also, i no i wanted to update every Sunday, I'm really sorry that i already messed that up. I found out someone i was close with passed away and i needed some time. I'm sorry guys. But I'm doing better now and hope to not miss any more Sundays! Thanks for understanding~

Once you finish at Grilby's, you thank him, pay for your food (unlike some monsters) and leave. You’re not ready to head back to the skeleton brothers' house yet, you really need time away from Sans, even though the very thought makes your soul ache.

No, you’re not letting that damn crush effect how you feel about his actions. That was not ok.

You decide to wander for a few hours to cool off, and thankfully it works.

You check your phone, noticing you have a few missed calls from  Papyrus and a few unread texts from Alphys. You decide to read though and respond to Alphys first.

Alphys: Hey Fokko are you ok? I've never heard you raise your voice so loud...

Alphys: Can I ask what happened? 

The next text was sent almost an hour after the first two.

Alphys: Fokko I’m worried please answer? I can come to you if you need someone to talk to?

Alphys is the only one you're really comfortable talking to at this time, she will understand why you’re so frustrated.

Not that Papyrus wouldn't understand, though. In all honestly, you’re just worried he will side with Sans. Sure, the fight was kind about him in a way, but those brothers are still extremely close.

Is it logical to be thinking this way? No. Are you thinking it anyway? Yep.

You push that to the back of your mind as you send Alphys a response.

Fokko: Hey Alphys. I’m sorry for the late response, went to Grilby's to cool off. Guess I forgot to check my phone? I could really use someone to talk to right now. I’ll fill you in with the details.

Alphys: Ah, ok, that’s good! I’m glad you’re ok, Fokko, I was getting really worried! I can come down to Grilby's if you want? We can talk there.

Fokko: No, it's ok! I’ll come back now and we can talk there! (Unless Sans is there... I don’t really wanna be around him atm).

After sending the last text, you pocket your phone and make your way back to the house.

Of course, though, as you're walking up to it, you here a loud screech from behind you. You're greeted with a very angry looking monster as soon as you turn around.

“YOU!”

The monsters has a finger pointed at you, she has blue skin... or well, no, actually it’s not skin; It's scales. She had long, red hair tied back, and an eyepatch covering her left eye.

Clearly you’re in deep shit here.

“I came here looking for Alphys, but this? This is even better! Human, your soul is what we need to free ourselves from this hell. Give it up or I will take it by force!”

Great, just great. Now you’re on this monster's wanted list? This birthday really is one of the worst ones you have had yet. By the look of things, it’s also going to be your last.

Wait, if this monster wants your soul, and Sans and Papyrus have been trying for months to keep you safe... this must be Undyne.

It has to be, you can’t think of any other monster other than the king himself whom you were warned about.

Undyne only gets angrier with your lack of response; she outstretches her arm, a blue glow emitting from her palm. Then, out of this blue light, something begins to take form.  
You would have thought it to be just a staff until one of the ends sharpens itself to a threatening point.

Well, at least it’s not a damn flower that kills you.

“Looks like I’m taking it by force then!”

Undyne charges at you. You barely have time to prepare your magic before Sans suddenly appears between you and Undyne.

Undyne comes to a halt, staring at Sans in shock.

You rest your eyes on him, too. Honestly, after what just happened, he is the last person you would have figured would help you in this instant.

Usually everyone abandons you when you start experiencing turbulence.

“Sans what the hell are you doing? We need their soul!”

“this humans off-limits. you’re not taking their soul.”

Off-limits? Really Sans!? You can’t help but get irritated at his wording. Sure, he’s trying to help you not get killed but that doesn't make you his damn property!

“Why the fuck not, Sans? We need their soul to free all of monsterkind from this hellhole! Why the hell are you tryi—“

Undyne then stops, stars at Sans as if he has something stuck in his teeth. Then starts to laugh.

Honestly, it’s fucking creepy.

“No fucking way! Sans, buddy. Of all the fish in the sea, (pun not intended) you just happen to fall for a fucking human!?”

You freeze. Did she just…?

Sans flinches at her wording. He never gives her a response, he looks away from her, that blue tint forming on his cheekbones.

So does that mean...?

Undyne starts howling with laughter. You on the other hand are filled with fear, confusion, and just a little bit of hope.

Does he really?

“Ok I have to see this for myself!”

Undyne then turns to you.

“Show me your soul!”

Your jaw drops. She wants to see your soul? You’re not sure how to respond. Toriel told you there are two reasons someone would want to see your soul. Undyne can’t possibly

want to see your soul because...

“Don’t get any ideas punk! I need to see just why the hell he appears to have a thing for you of all people!”

“If I pull my soul out, won’t you just take that opportunity to strike?”

You defiantly did not intend for that to come off so cold.

“You have one chance, punk. I won’t attack it until I see just why the hell he-“

“Fine. I’ll let you see it. Not like I really have a choice anyway?”

You're about to pull your own soul out when you feel that familiar tug, losing your breath for just a few seconds as your soul is ripped from your chest.

Once you look up, there it is in all its cracked glory.

Undyne just stars at it, jaw dropped.

“I..FUCK”

You look at her confused, she turns her back to you, rubbing her for head.

“Punk, I never would have thought I would be speaking these words but, you are so damn lucky your soul is so cracked.”

Lucky?

“Asgore would never forgive me if..."

Undyne clenches her fists.

“Shit!”

With that, Undyne storms off back in the direction of the Waterfall.

You take a moment to focus on your breathing. You're alive, you're safe - well, for now, anyway. You may be very confused but somehow you’re not dead.

You turn to see Sans staring at your soul similarly to the way Undyne was.

However, you want to address something before you back out.

“Sans, what did Undyne mean back there?”

His focus is pulled away from your soul, he looks you in the eyes only for a moment before he looks away.

“i... i need to go”

“Sans, wait!”

And then he’s gone.

You stare at the spot he was just standing; you're angry, you're upset, you're sad, you're a lot of things right now. He never denied it, so it’s possible Undyne was right? He also never confirmed it ether though.

A frustrated groan escapes you.

Alphys then rushes out of the house, her expression filled with nothing but concern, Frisk, Papyrus and Mettaton are close behind.

Alphys take one look at your soul and gasps.

Right you should put that away.

You cup your soul in your hands and push it back into your chest. You gasp as it pushes its way back where it belongs.

“O-oh my gosh... Fokko your s-soul…”

“Yeah, I know, cracked. It’s been like that for a while. I would rather not get into it now though ok?”

“Of c-course!”

“Alphys, can I stay at your place for tonight?”

Alphys nods, you turn to Papyrus who seems very lost.

Poor guy... after all, he probably heard your fight with Sans, you slamming the door, and possibly saw you almost get killed by Undyne. Of course he would be a little spooked.

You walk over to him, place your hand on his radius, offering him a week smile.  
“Hey Paps, I’m sorry... this all must be really confusing right now. I just need a day to collect my thoughts. I will be back tomorrow, ok?

Papyrus looks at you for a moment before adding his response.

“W-WILL YOU AND MY BROTHER BE OK?”  
You stare at Papyrus for a moment, surprised that would be his response. You guess it makes sense, though, right? You need to reassure him, even though you aren't even sure yourself.

You hate seeing Papyrus so worked up though.

“I’ll try talking with him tomorrow, ok? I just need some time to think of what I'm going to say.”

Papyrus slowly nods before pulling you into a hug.

You squeeze him back. Surprisingly, the hug doesn't last very long.

Once the two of you pull away Mettaton decides to add his own commentary.  
“Well, that was certainly an interesting show, if I do say so myself, my dear. You are welcome on my show anytime! With drama like that I’m sure to get more views!”

Alphus shakes her head violently at his proposal, you look from her to Mettarton. You have seen his shows before and they seem harmless enough, however Alphys clearly is uncomfortable with the idea so you decline.

“Shame. Well, darling, if you ever change your mind feel free to reach me!”

Mettaton then snatches your phone from your pocket.

“H-Hey!”

You try to grab it from him however he extends his arms to a height you definitely cannot reach.

This sends Frisk into a giggling fit. At least they are smiling now.

Once he’s finished with it, he hands you back your phone.  
“You now have my contact info, darling. I took the liberty to find yours as well, keep in touch and do tell me if you change your mind! I’m sure you will~”

With that Mettaton rolls off.

You did not want his contact info, yet now you have it. You sigh and pocket your phone.

Frisk wraps their arms around your waist the moment Mettaton is gone. You free their arms then bring yourself to their level, giving them a proper hug.

“Frisk, I’m sorry... things got kinda crazy, huh?”

They nod into your chest.

“I'm just going to Alphys’ for tonight. I will be back tomorrow ok?”

Frisk looks up at you and nods. They give you one more hug before letting go and taking a few steps back.

“Ok, let’s head over, alright, Alphys? Papyrus, Frisk, I will see you both tomorrow!”

“OF COURSE, HUMAN, SHALL WE MAKE SPAGETTI TOGETHER FOR YOUR RETURN?”

“Yeah that sounds great!”

“PERFECT, SEE YOU TOMORROW, HUMAN!”

With that Papyrus enters the house with Frisk as you and Alphys make your way down to the river person.

As soon as you get to Alphys’ lab, it’s clear as day she wants to ask you so many questions. You make your way over to her couch, gesturing her to follow. Once the two of you are seated you begin.

You explain how the fight even started, you explain that your outburst was due to Sans just not letting you explain yourself. The moment he accused you of “not understanding” you just blew a casket.

Then you tell her what happened that led up to your encounter with Undyne.

Alphys lets out a sigh of relief when she finds out Undyne never actually hurt you.

“That’s when I found out Sans may actually like me back? Undyne said something about it, actually, so I guess that’s one thing I have to thank her for?”

The shock of everything that happened today has finally worn off, now you’re just tiered and scared.

Did you fuck things up with Sans?

Will he kick you out?

Sure, you know Alphys will let you stay with her, but you don’t want to lose him.

Fuck, why are things so complicated?

“I think it would be b-best if you talked with S-Sans tomorrow... It looks like the t-two of you just need to talk things out?”

“Yeah. I also did promise Papyrus I would talk to Sans tomorrow, so I can’t just hope he will text me first. I’ll send him a text tonight before bed.”

“G-Good idea!”

You and Alphys spend some time idly talking, she even brews some tea to help you relax, which works wonders! Once it’s time to head to bed, though, you start to feel nervous.

You check your phone and as you figured, no texts from Sans.

So you pull his chat box up and start typing.

Fokko: Hey, I’m not really good with fights ok? Can we just talk tomorrow sometime before Papyrus gets home? I want to at least be on good terms.  
(Also, could you at least explain what Undyne meant? I’m going to be honest with you here, if she’s right and you... y'know... Well, I, I feel the same way ok?)

You hit the send button before you back out, your heart and soul feel like they're going to rip out of your chest any moment now.

You did it, you told him. Now all you can do is wait.

 

Waiting for Sans’ response fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you have no idea how exited i am to wright the next chapter!! 
> 
> (feel free (plz) bug me on my tumblr omg40credits, if theres gonna be a chapter delay, i will post about it there (I'm also thinking of drawing out some scenes from my fic for practice so if you wanna see that let me no and i can start doing that and post them to my tumblr!!)


	20. Let’s Get This Ball Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Over reacting to situations never gets you anywhere, however for once, things take a different turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you so much ouranchimaru here on AO3 for editing this chapter for me! 
> 
> Updates:  
> Ok so im really sorry about this chapter being over a week late! I had a rather nasty depressive episode last week, and add managers being dicks to me on top of that? It was not a good time. I had just finished the chapter when i found out the cat that has been in my life since i was about 7 had to be put down, that left me quite a mess. However i was finaly able to send it off to my beta, and then we had issues with our emails so it was hard to get the chapter back. 
> 
> Finally our emails co-operated though! So here it is, chapter 20! 
> 
> This chapter is about 4000 words long which is the longest i have made a chapter yet! I hope that makes up for how late it is! 
> 
> Now, i cant say for sure i will have the next chapter out this sunday because my managers changing my days i'm working just for this week (and possibly next week to). I'm going to try to get it out on sunday, however i am sorry if i fail to do so! 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for this though, i hope you like the chapter!!

You wake to a text from Sans.

You excitedly grab for your phone, unlocking it and swiftly opening up his text window. 

He informs you it would be best to talk things out; fights also make him uncomfortable, and he would also prefer to look past them. 

So you text back and forth all morning.

Neither of you apologise for the reasons you snapped, which you guess is fair. However, you both agree to at least try to let the other cool off, and then talk things out (even by text if need be) if there is another fight. 

However, Sans does not give you any indication he feels the way you do for him, which drives you up the wall. He said he needed a bit of time before the two of you talk.

He does not give you any indication for how long he may need though, which again puts you on edge. You are dying to know if he feels the same. 

However, you also have your fears regarding this as well. 

What if he does not feel the same? Things could go horribly once you finally talk. Will both of you even be able to go back to the way things were before if he does not feel the same?

Probably not.

It never works out like that. 

You flop back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling with a stabbing pain in your heart and soul.

You really want someone to talk to about this, but the only one you want to talk to is Alphys, who is currently sleeping. You don’t want to wake her, so you grab your iPhone and headphones and listen to the music that helps you cope with heartbreak. 

You cycle through 24 songs (most of the “24 songs” being ones on repeat) before Alphys shuffles her way into the room. 

You sit up and look over at Alphys. 

“Hey, so I got a reply.”

“R-really? What did he say?”

So you fill her in, explaining how the two of you have a game plan for if a fight does arise again and about taking a break and cooling off. You even let her know that you ended up confessing to him, and the nerve-wracking fact that he isn't currently ready to talk to you about 'feelings'. 

Alphys is relieved the two of you are alright again (or, for the most part anyways), and she’s excited to know you confessed to him! 

Apparently, she’s not surprised Sans doesn't want to 'have a feelings jam' - as she put it, but is sure that when he does, things will all fall into place. 

It helps you feel slightly better, though you still have your doubts.

Alphys suggests you go out for some breakfast, which you're definitely down for. 

She offers to treat you to some breakfast at MTT Resort, a place you have not been to before, but by the name you’re guessing it’s not cheap. 

You attempt to tell her you can pay for yourself, but she’s very persistent and won’t take no for an answer, but you can tell it’s because she feels bad about what happened on your birthday.

So you give in, pull on your signature sweater, and head off. 

MTT Resort is about a 15 minute walk from Alphys lab, which gives you plenty of time to chat with Alphys on the way.

The first thing you see upon arriving are red velvet dividers, something you only ever see at fancy restaurants and bars. The outside of the building is a dark purple with large. yellow-tinted glass front doors and matching windows. Bushes are placed at the front door, under each window. 

You already feel out of place here dressed in your old jeans, raggedy t-shirt, and faded sweater. Alphys grabs your sleeve and tugs you inside. 

It’s quite sore on the eyes to go from a darker area with cooler colors which suddenly change to bright yellows and reds.

It’s rather nice once your eyes do adjust, though; the floors are tiled with yellow and orange tiles, with light yellow walls, separated by an orange border at the bottom. 

The red carpet you’re currently standing on only continues forward, but not to the halls on the other sides of it, which does confuse you slightly. 

The one thing that really stands out here, however, is the fountain in the middle of the lobby.

The fountain has a statue of Mettaton right in the middle, which gives you a good idea who runs this place. 

The water coming out of Mettaton’s mouth? You think it’s his mouth, anyway (as he is literally a rectangle, you’re not sure, best not to question it), it’s not refilling the fountain as it should. 

It’s missing the lower part of the fountain by a centimeter, spilling all over the floor and carpets. 

Shouldn’t they be worried about mold? Isn’t that a safety hazard? 

You think about voicing your concerns to the receptionist, but Alphys tugs on your sleeve, which brings your attention back to her. 

“Uh.. j-just ignore that.. Mettaton does not w-want it fixed for some reason? A-anyway the restaurant is to the left!”

Mettaton seems to… have his own way of doing things, you guess.

Alphys pulls you over to the next room. You find it hard to take your eyes off of the fountain. It really is worrying... 

The next room is fairly large, and mostly purple. A few vines snake their way up the walls; this also confuses you. How this is possible with no indication of a water source? You’re not sure. However, many things don’t really make sense down here, like how it can even snow in a mountain, or how a goat can bake a pie.

You learned you can’t really question anything down here. 

All the paintings on the walls, as well as the tables, are all decked out with Mettaton’s face. This is not at all surprising, however you do find it really obnoxious. 

You do love the candle placed at every table though, that little touch gives the place a very romantic atmosphere. 

The hostess at the entrance tries to inform you that reservations are needed to eat here, however upon seeing Alphys, she waves a fin and ushers the both of you in.

You thank the green fish monster before following Alphys inside.

Breakfast itself tastes exquisite, however the food as also shaped like Mettaton which honestly is getting a little old. Can this guy get any more self centered? 

Well, you guess you shouldn’t underestimate him.

Your time there is short. You and Alphys gulp down your food, which Alphys pays for (despite you trying to convince her one last time to let you pay for yourself) and then the two of you head over towards the boat person. 

You bid your farewells, giving each other a hug before you head back to the brothers’ place. Alphys wishes you the best with Sans before you hop on the boat and inform them where you would like to go. 

You give Papyrus a call while you on your way, informing him you will be back fairly soon.

Papyrus states he must make spaghetti for your return, which gets a soft chuckle from you. The two of you were going to make it together when you returned, however knowing Papyrus, it’s best to let him do his thing. 

When you get back, Papyrus pulls you into a bone crushing hug.

You don’t smell pasta, so you ask him what’s up with that. 

“I REMEMBERED WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE SPAGHETTI TOGETHER! SO AS HARD AS IT WAS, I WAITED FOR YOU TO ARRIVE. HUMAN. NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE, LET US MAKE THE BEST PASTA EVER!” 

“Yeah, let’s do this!” 

 

Sure, you just ate, but you just can’t say no to this pure soul. Papyrus moves out of the doorway to let you in, once he closes the door he leads you into the kitchen to cook.

Frisk comes down shortly after you place the noodles in the pot, upon seeing you they throw themselves at you, wrapping their arms around your waist and burying their face into your back.

You end up finishing the pasta with Frisk attached to you at the hip. They didn’t leave your side once. 

You take a small plate for yourself while Papyrus and Frisk devour most of the remaining spaghetti for themselves. They do at least leave some for Sans, who is currently not home.

Part of you is relieved, sure you and him worked things out, however he knows you like him now. You’re scared to see him in person now that he knows.

You attempt to hide your concerns from Frisk and Papyrus as the three of you finish eating. 

When Sans does get home, you, Papyrus and Frisk are not there. Papyrus decides to have you try out some more of his puzzles, which leaves you out of breath and Frisk as hyper as ever. 

Honestly, it’s just the distraction you needed. By the time you get home, Sans is nowhere to be seen (probably in his room), and the spaghetti left for him had been eaten. 

The dish sits in the sink, which both you and Papyrus scoff at. Papyrus ends up cleaning the dish even though you offered for him, so you head to the couch and make yourself comfortable. 

You did not realise how tired you really were; by the time Papyrus finishes in the kitchen, you have passed out. 

Papyrus pulls a blanket over you before heading to bed himself.

Frisk squishes themselves beside you, deciding to sleep in your bed tonight. 

The next few weeks play out similarly. 

You are usually inside, hanging out with Papyrus and Frisk, and when you do leave the house, you’re testing out his puzzles with Frisk when he recalibrates them.

When you cross paths with Sans, you greet each other with a quick hello before scurrying off. 

You feel bad. You want to just talk with Sans like normal again, but you’re too scared. 

You had to go and tell him you liked him, didn’t you? Look at the two of you now, both of you can barely muster up a greeting before you either of you hurry off. 

This does not actually last long, though. It starts out with texting. At first its small messages like “what do you want for dinner”, “where is the pasta sauce? Paps needs it.” so on so forth. Thankfully, it soon progresses to talking about your days, which goes to Sans telling you what’s going on at work, and eventually the two of you are back to normal.

Well, normal when it comes to texting. When you see each other in person, it’s still that awkward hello and then you or him are gone. 

That also passes quickly. Eventually, you’re left alone with Sans, which is very awkward at first. The two of you are sitting on the couch, motionless while you watch Mettaton on whatever drama show he’s got himself in this time. 

One of you made a random comment about the movie, which turns into mocking everything Mettaton’s doing, which, of course, turns into puns. 

By the time Frisk and Papyrus get home, Sans and you are leaning into each other, laughing over how unrealistic Mettaton’s acting is. 

Papyrus seems thrilled the two of you are finally back to normal, while Frisk is giving the two of you a smug smirk. Once the two of you notice, you both shyly look in opposite directions, embarrassed. 

This gets Frisk giggling, which gets Papyrus laughing as well. You and Sans awkwardly laugh it off before Frisk and Papyrus join the two of you on the couch to finish Mettaton’s film. 

It seems like things are going back to the way they were, which is all you could really ask for. 

After that night, you and Sans are back to your regular routine. You join him at work when he’s in Snowdin, when it’s just the two of you at the house you lock yourselves away in his room to listen to music, and when you don’t join him at work, you wait for him at Grilby’s, where you and him have a burger and talk about your days. You buy him ketchup before leaving, as per usual. 

On one of Sans’ days off, he offers to show you around Waterfall, seeing as Undyne’s probably not much of a threat anymore. 

You almost scream yes at him when he offers, which gets him laughing. 

Sans grabs his blue zip up hoodie, you grab your phone and your favorite black zip up hoodie, and the two of you make your way over to Waterfall. 

Sans informs you that you won’t be needing your winter jacket, however you remind him that because you’re a human, the cold does not go through you, so you will still need it until you reach your destination. 

He chuckles and winks. 

You turn your head to hide your blush. 

By the time you get to the end of Snowdin, Sans stops you to ask if you could close your eyes. 

“Uh, why?”

“i uh, want it to be a surprise when you see it. i know you’ve wanted to see Waterfall for some time.”

Sans has a blue tint dusting his cheekbones as he scratches the back of his skull.

God, you really can’t wait for him to just tell you he’s not interested so you can start getting over this damn crush. 

Though, he does seem to be blushing.

Still, he can’t actually like you back. It never works out that way. You always get rejected. You push the thoughts to the back of your mind. 

“Ok fine I’m trusting you, don’t make me regret it!”

You say the last part while trying not to laugh, which you fail. Sans stretches a hand to you, informing you he will guide you over to Waterfall.

You look at his outstretched hand for a moment before you shake your head and put your hand in his. 

You close your eyes and let Sans lead you through Waterfall. 

The walk lasts longer than you expected. You feel what seems like stone underneath your feet for a while, which turns to the feeling of wood. Sometimes you feel your feet drag across something soft, flowers maybe? Nah, that can’t be. Probably just grass or something.

After some time you feel a squishy surface underneath you, where you are now feels damp, and you can tell something is bright in this room because your eyes are starting to ache in the way they would if you were to suddenly step outside on a bright sunny day. 

“you can open your eyes now, kid.”

So you do, and you were right about it being bright. Though, it was not what you were expecting at all. 

The area of waterfall you’re in has a mossy path which leads in many directions, the moss itself is black with hints of blue in some spots. 

Black moss usually is not a good sign.. Though you’re in an area occupied with magical monsters, and you’re sure Sans would never bring you someplace unsafe, so you assume the color is of no concern. 

As the name of this area states, a waterfall is found on the far back wall. Where it starts? You can’t tell. The water is a bright florescent blue which leaves a glow to anything close enough to it. 

Lily pads can be seen afloat on the water’s surface, as well as water sausages poking their way above the water. 

This is so much more than you imagined. You’re so happy you get to see this. 

Part of you is very happy you had that run-in with Undyne now. If not, you would not be here finally seeing Waterfall with your own two eyes.

You stare in awe, looking at every little detail. You want to drink up as much of this incredible place as you can.

Your favorite part about this area by far has to be the way the lily pads give a soft blue glow to them, making them seem almost transparent.

“Sans this is- this is beautiful!”

“heh, thought you would like it. here, i have a spot i prefer to visit, lemme show you.”

Sans walks over to the corner of the room were some pink buds are growing from the ground, he picks four of them up and brings them over to what you thought was a dead end.

Before you can ask him what he is up to, Sans places them into the water one at a time, once they are all aligned, they bloom into what looks like a bridge. 

So you did walk on flowers while being lead here. 

Weird.

Sans gestures you to follow him, so you make your way over.

Sans starts to make his way up the flower bridge, you hesitantly place a foot on the first flower, your weight causes the flower to bob a little on the water, which makes you jerk back.

Sans is gesturing for you to continue forward. , so you slowly make your way over to him, a hand resting against the stone wall.

Once you are at the end of the path, you follow Sans into the next room. 

It’s much smaller than the room you were in before.

In the middle of this room is a bench, placed beside the bench is a neon blue flower which seems to come to just above your hip. 

The flower is also omitting a soft blue glow to it. You can’t help but stare at the flower; you’ve never seen anything like it before. It’s quite huge, which is pretty intimidating, but you find you can’t look away, 

Sans grabs your attention by clearing his throat.

“you seem tibia into that flower over there, wanna take a closer look?”

“Yeah, actually!”

So you make your way over and take a closer look at it. The pollinated part of the flower is a darker blue from the petals and stem, the dark blue bleeds a little into the base of the petals. 

“Sans, this thing is really cool!”

Then you hear your voice echo back to you. 

This makes you jump back.

“W...what??”

Sans starts laughing. 

“that, my friend, is an echo flower. whatever you tell it, or uh, i guess say to it within earshot, it will repeat, over and over”.

“Uh…”

The flower echo’s back you’re ‘uh’.

You turn and face Sans.

“That’s so cool, but also a little bit creepy!”

“heh, it sure is.”

Sans makes his way over to the bench, sitting on the far end, so you make your way over and sit beside him. 

“This place... God, Sans, this is so beautiful. We have nothing like this above ground.”

“figured as much. there’s another room i can show ya sometime, which is my personal favorite spot. it has little rocks in the ceiling which we imagine are what the stars look like up on the surface, guess you can confirm that for us seeing as you’ve seen em with your own eyes.”

“Sure! Sounds like a lovely place.” 

“it is.”

There is a moment of silence between the two of you. You spend a bit trying to think of something else to say when Sans speaks up first.

“so, i know there’s something you’ve wanted me to talk to ya about..”

Woah, straight to the point. 

“figured this would be a good place to have that talk, if that’s ok with you?” 

“Y-yeah that’s, that’s cool with me.”

“i’m going to be honest with you here, i’m not good with this kinda thing. i thought i was hiding it fairly well, that is until undyne admitted what i was planning on hiding.”

Hold on, is he saying what you think he’s saying? 

“when you sent me that text telling me you felt the same, i was not sure how to respond. sure i was happy, don’t get me wrong! i just... convinced myself that you felt differently. it made things easier. these feelings… they’re not something i’ve ever experienced before.”

Wait, holy shit this can’t be happening, he... he really feels the same way!? 

Sans is avoiding your gaze now, hands balling up the fabric of his shorts as he stares at his lap, that blue tinted on his cheeks as bright as you have ever seen it. 

You have no idea what to say, how to even respond. This can’t actually be happening right? This is not really real is it?

You wanted to talk about this with him for a while now, but now that you’re actually having this conversation, you can practically hear your heart throbbing against your ribcage! 

“i ran as soon as you confronted me cuz new things scare the shit outta me. i’m pretty good at predicting things, but this? this was something i never saw coming. of course it’s not really a bad thing, it’s just new. so i did what i usually do; i ran.

so, i guess to answer your question, yeah. i do feel the same. it’s not the first time i had feelings for someone, the new part to all this? It’s the way my soul reacts whenever i’m near you. it started the moment i met you when you came from the ruins. essentially, it means you’re my uh, s-soulmate.”

Soulmate? 

“i’m not sure if you know much of what that means, hell I didn’t believe what my soul was telling me for the longest time, but the longer I spent with ya, the stronger that feeling in my soul got. eventually the feeling was not just from my soul, the more I got to know ya, the more these feelings became more than platonic. ya really can’t run from what’s meant to be, no matter how much it scares ya…”

“I actually do understand the soul bit. Toriel explained that to me while I was staying with her. She taught me many things, actually, hoping not only would I understand monsters more, but also in hopes I would be able to better grasp my magic. I just, never expected that feeling to be the way my soul was reacting to yours. I guess that explains why it was so much stronger than what I’ve ever felt before.” 

“so you can feel it too? the way your soul just seems to be reaching for mine?”

“Yeah, it’s… pretty intense, I’ll admit.” 

“yeah, it is. i didn’t expect you to be able to feel this, too, because humans usually can’t feel the way their soul reacts to their soulmate due to their lack of magic, or so i’m told. that’s probably why so many humans don’t stay together.”

“Well... I can use magic, even though that part is still new, I guess that’s probably why I can now feel this?” 

“heh, yeah guess you’re right there.” 

There’s a pause before you muster the courage to spit the next question out. 

“S-so what now?”

Sans stares at you for a moment, clearly thinking about this. You are really hoping this takes the turn you have been hoping for; even Alphys was pretty confident that it would! 

But you know there’s still room for rejection. It’s all out there, now. All you can do is wait for his response. 

And a response you get. 

“i guess we can try things out if you’re up for it. i’m willing to give this - us - a go if ya want?”

Holy fuck, holy fuck someone pinch you because this has to be a dream. 

Your crush likes you back, not only that but he is willing to try! You try, but you can’t hide the dorky smile that your lips form. 

“Yeah, I would like that, Sans.” 

 

Having Sans return your feelings fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fokko totally didn't check the date on their Iphone once they and Sans returned home and marked off the day they started dating, nope defiantly did not do that. (Spoilers, they totally did that).
> 
> Come bug me on my tumblr omg40credits, i also post updates when i chapter is running late, and i may start sketching things out from this fic and posting them there to! 
> 
> Also GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS/BOOKMARKS/COMMENTS/ AND EVEN HITS, HOLY HELL I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS FIC TO GET THAT MANY!   
> Just,, AHH thank you!! <3


	21. MTT Brand Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You're alone time with Sans is short lived apparently. 
> 
> Thank you to my friend Sanura who beta'ed this chapter!
> 
> I'm also sorry for how long this took, if you guys want, i made a post explaining the situation on my tumblr, I will leave a link to that post below. 
> 
> LINK: [Updates](http://omg40credits.tumblr.com/post/148853485275/updates)  
> I also wanna thank everyone who left comments of the authors note that was originally here, you guys put a big smile on my face when i was having a hard time smiling anyways!
> 
> I finally got myself to go back to seeing a therapist, so hopefully things will start to get better, and maybe I can actually keep to a weekly schedule on chapters!

The moment Alphys discovers you and Sans have started dating, she bombards you with questions which range from “who asked first?” to “when did it happen?” then “where did it happen?” and finally “did you and him kiss?”

The last one had you choking on your own spit.

“Of course we did not kiss, we just started dating!”

“O-oh right.”

Alphys was the second to find out because you were just so exited, so later that night you texted her, the reason she’s the second to find out is simply because of the nosey little 8 year old who is also staying with Sans and Papyrus (for the most part).

The kid is really good at picking things up, and the moment you and Sans had walked in the door they crossed their arms and were wearing the most smug expression you have seen on them yet.

They were also doing _the_ eyebrow wiggle which had you covering your face while Sans just chuckled.

Papyrus was the last, neither you nor Sans had told him which would be a little surprising on Sans part because they are pretty close.

Papyrus had a very interesting reaction so to say.

You got home one day from hanging out with Alphys, the moment you walk in the door Papyrus bounds towards you.

“HUMAN! YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE DATING? WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME?”

“Oh uh, Sans didn’t tell you? Sorry Pap’s I thought he would have told you! I would have if I knew he hadn’t!”

“THAT IS UNDERSTANDABLE, WELL I AM HAPPY FOR THE TWO OF YOU! LET’S MAKE SPAGETTI TO CELEBRATE!”

You chuckle, Papyrus makes spaghetti for every occasion because he does love the stuff.

You had a feeling this would end up being another one of those times, after all he even made his ‘special spaghetti’ the day Sans actually got up before Papyrus had. (If only he would pick up that sock).

It makes Papyrus happy, so you don’t bother offering to teach him other dishes. You leave that for when you and Frisk are home alone and decide to experiment in the kitchen, and if Papyrus wants to know how to make any of the things you and Frisk make, he can ask you to teach him (which he has not done yet).

Today you find yourself sitting on the couch with Sans, watching Mettaton’s live television show. Sans actually suggested you watch it with him which took you by surprise.

Last you heard Sans doesn’t like Mettaton?

Either way, the two of you are sitting on the couch, the screen is currently black and you’re starting to think the TV may be broken.  Just when you’re about to ask Sans what’s up with that, you hear Mettaton’s jingle start to play, followed by lights beaming down on his rectangular forum.

Well, the television’s not broken, that’s just how Mettaton likes starting his shows apparently.

Sans stretches his arm across the back of the couch, just barley brushing your shoulder.

Your still not use to him doing that, seeing as he really only does it when the two of you are alone which is not often honestly.

You muster up the courage to lean into his side which tells Sans you are cool with his small show of affection, so he moves his arm from the back of the couch to sitting on your shoulders.

Your attention is brought back to the T.V when you hear clapping.

Looking up at the screen, you are greeted with Frisk, who has a huge smile on their face. Alphys is on the other side of Mettaton, clearly not so comfortable being in the spotlight.

“Wait, Frisk and Alphys are on Mettaton’s show, at her lab?”

“it happens, yeah. Mettaton will start up a show whenever he feels it will get him more views.” 

“That explains why Alphys look so uncomfortable, I hope she will be ok. She did look very uncomfortable when Mettaton asked me to come on his show after all.”

Mettaton then brings his attention over to Frisk, stating they will be the star in his quiz show today.

“Are you ready Darling? The rules are simple: you answer the questions correctly… Or you die!”

“Wait, what!?”

Now it looks like Frisk is in a battle with Mettaton. Frisk looks quite content as they smile up at the camera.

Alphys on the other hand, is standing next to Mettaton looking as though she has just seen a ghost. She appears to be sweating bullets which is not helping your concern over what the hell seems to be going on.

Would Mettaton really kill Frisk with who knows how many monsters watching his show? And what about Alphys, is she ok to be there as well?

However, for each question Mettaton gives, Alphys is quick to flash Frisk the answer which somehow Mettaton does not pick up on, even though it is kind of obvious with Frisk constantly looking to Alphys before giving their answer.

Eventually, Mettaton asks a question you know Alphys will be quick to jump at.

“In the dating simulation video game “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie”, what is Mew Mew’s favourite food?”

Oh no.

Alphys starts frantically waving her hands in the air as if trying to signal a plane down, her voice gets a lot higher than usual and her stutter is long forgotten.

“OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!! IT’S SNAIL ICE CREAM!!!!!!! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH!!! AND SHE BUYS ICE SCREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS!! BUT IT’S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE’S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT!!!!!! ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT’S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL… message about… friendship and…”

Her voice returns to its quiet nature as Alphys realises she has given Frisk the answer out loud, also alerting Mettaton. She nervously looks over at him as her words are cut short.

“Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. You aren’t helping out our contestant are you? Oh, you should have told me! I’ll ask a question, you’ll be sure to know the answer to!”

Alphys has her hands covering her mouth which means she must be really scared. What question could he possibly ask to have her this worked up?

“Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?”

You blankly stare at the screen as Alphys frantically waves her hands begging Frisk to not answer.

You know exactly how it feels to be put on the spot like that and as someone who has a hard time with confessing to crushes, this is a cruel thing to pull on Alphys.

“Oh what the fuck?” you say aloud, anger starting to bubble within you.

The options appear on screen and the choices all have you rather confused. There’s Undyne, Asgore, the human (really?) or don’t know. You figure Frisk will go with ‘don’t know’ seeing as Alphys is literally begging them with her eyes not to revel her crush, however they surprise you by picking one of the given names.

They tap on Undyne, which makes the screen light up green, indicating they choice the correct answer.

Alphys is now hiding her face, her cheeks so red you can see her blush where her hands are not covering her face. This is something, though you have not exactly been through yourself, is still something that could tear Alphys apart for life.

“See Alphys? I told you it was obvious!”

Really Mettaton? You had no idea and you sure as hell should never push her to tell you if she did not want to. Especially in front of a screen where anyone could be watching, and how could Frisk just choose to embarrass Alphys like that?

Mettaton continues to list off proof as to why it’s clear Alphys has a crush on Undyne. The more he lists things off, the more panicked Alphys starts to look which gets you fuming with rage. You ball your hands tightly, to the point your knuckles start turning white.

You feel a boney hand rest on your shoulder, rubbing up and down as Sans try’s telling you everything will be fine, that Alphys will get through this and Mettaton’s just a jerk which does help you calm down a little. However, it won’t change the fact that Alphys is probably having a crisis right now.

You need to go to Alphys immediately.  Sans may be helping you feel better, but who will be there for Alphys? After all it’s her who needs the comforting, not you.

“Sans I need to go to her lab, she is going to need me after what Mettaton just pulled!”

You get up from the couch and make your way over to the front door, shoving your boots on and grabbing your jacket.

Sans offers to come with you to her lab, however you inform him until you know if she wants more than one (possibly two if Frisk is still there when you arrive) it’s best you go alone.

You assure him you will send him a text once you know Alphys is doing ok, give him a quick one armed hug and rush out the door.

You run to the boat person and tell them you need to get to Hotland as fast as you can. The boat person nods in acknowledgement before taking off at a faster pace than usual.

You get to Hotland in no time, thank the boat person and run to Alphys’ lab and ripping your coat off immediately. Now that you’re no longer in Snowdin, you won’t be of any help to Alphys if you die of heat stroke before getting to her lab!

You race to her front door and luckily it’s already unlocked. The doors fly open and you waste no time getting inside, throwing your jacket to the side before looking around. The first thing you see is a huge hole in the wall, which you vaguely remember seeing on the television.

You don’t have time to wonder what the hell happened though, you need to find Alphys and fast.

You rush through her entire lab, which is early quiet. All of the lights are out which causes you to stumble and trip on various objects. By the time you find yourself back at the entrance there is still no sign of Alphys.

You pull your phone from your pocket and dial Alphys’ number, silently praying she answers and luckily, she picks up after the second ring.

“F—Fokko?”

“Alphys are you in your lab? I saw what happened with Mettaton and rushed here as soon as I could! If you want company and support I’m in the lab right now.”

You here sniffling from Alphys’ end which gives you a good idea she has been crying which even though is understandable (and really not surprising), it breaks your heart.

Honestly how could Mettaton pull something like this?

And how could Frisk just go along with his game!

“Hey, Alphys I’m sorry. I’m not sure what I can say to make things better, but if you need to vent to me even If it’s over the phone I’m here, ok?”

The door to the washroom just to the left of you opens and Alphys slowly shuffles out. Her eyes are red, cheeks stained with dried tears and her dirty, stained lab coat is wrinkled.

You slowly make your way over to her and ask if it’s ok to hug her. She nods and practically tackles into you, crying into your shirt.

“I—I’m so embarrassed! What i—if Undyne was w—watching!? She could never like m—me now!”

“Alphys that’s not true, I know it may feel that way but you don’t know for sure.”

You rub and pat Alphys’ back as she cries into your shirt.

“B—but Fokko, how c—could she e—ever like anyone like me? I could not even tell it to h—her face! She is g—going to find out through M-Mettaton’s show! How p—pathetic is that?”

 “Hey.” You quietly say, tightening your grip on her. “Remember the situation with Sans? Undyne is the one who informed me Sans liked me. I found out the same way Undyne might have with you, or I guess in a similar fashion anyways. In the end, Sans and I got together right? So this may just help Undyne confess to you. It’s a possibility.”

“B—but…”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but this could turn out for the better as well. You won’t know until you talk with Undyne though.”

Alphys has calmed down considerably, she is no longer crying into your now damp shirt. She rubs her eyes and looks up at you with a weak smile.

“I--I guess you’re right. I don’t really think I could talk to her right now though.”

“You take all the time you need Alphys, there is no rush after all.”

“T—thank you, Fokko…”

You ask Alphys if she would rather you stay the night in which she nods, so you send Sans a text letting him know.

He offers for a second time to come over to help out but once you check with Alphys, you inform him it’s best if it’s just you and her tonight because she would rather it that way.

Sans sends you one last text telling you he understands, and asks you to text him when you plan to come back so he can accompany you.

Right, he has a few days where he is free, so he probably wants to at least spend one of them with you seeing as you and he have not really gotten a lot of alone time since the two of you started dating.

However, Alphys needs you right now and so your priority is making sure she recovers from this.

You don’t want her to go through something like this without any form of support. After all, that’s what everyone on the surface did to you, left you alone to fend for yourself when all you needed was someone to help you though trying times. You never want anyone to feel the loneliness and hurt you felt. Nobody deserves that.

_Nobody but you._

You shake your head, pulling yourself from your dark thoughts. You reply to Sans, informing him you will get back to him some time tomorrow. Once that’s done you turn your attention back to Alphys.

She looks exhausted, so you suggest she gets some sleep.

She agrees with you, so you lead her upstairs and set up a blow-up mattress next to her bed as she get ready to sleep. This way you will be right beside her if she needs anything during the night.

Alphys thanks you and gives you a tight hug before the two of you settle down for bed.

It takes her some time to get to sleep. You spend a good length of time just talking with her until she’s tired enough to sleep,

“T—thanks again Fokko.. I—I’m sorry if I i—interrupted alone time for y—you and Sans…”

“Hey don’t worry about it” you say, turning to face her. “You need me right now, Sans and I can chill another day. It’s no big deal!”

Alphys gives you once last small smile before she settles in to sleep, and once you are sure she is no longer awake you plop your headphones in, set a song for some background noise and close your eyes.

Sleep comes easy to you tonight.

 

Knowing you were able to help Alphys even a little fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comment guys, it really makes me happy that you guys like this story so far!
> 
> Come bug me on my tumblr [omg40credits](https://omg40credits.tumblr.com) I post updates of if chapters are gonna be delayed, and i'm probably going to upload drawings for this fic there (once i stop being lazy and get drawing!).


	22. Music Brings Out The Best Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You spend time with the two monsters your closest with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my friend Sanura who beta'd and fixed this chapter up!
> 
> Its just one thing after the next with me huh? Again I'm sorry for this being posted later then I hoped (also basically killing my "schedule" I had going). I some how managed to get sick (in the middle of summer to..) and help horrid for a week and a half. Finally I got around to finishing this chapter though so I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Anyway, Work is going to be starting up at full force again, meaning I'm going to be working 40 hours a week again. With my procrastination shills I'm not sure if I will actually keep with this, but I did find out what my days off are going to be, so starting September 10th, chapters will be posted every Saturday! I am really hoping to train myself with not failing at deadlines for once, so wish my luck on this guys!!

Alphys has long been awake, and by the time you start to stir she has finished re-reading one of the manga series she found in the dump many years ago.

You sit up and rub at your eyes, yawning and stretching out your stiff limbs.

“M—morning”

You look up at Alphys who is staring back down at you. You almost missed what she had said to you, her words barley a whisper. She appears to have dark circles under her eyes making you wonder just how much sleep she actually got.

“Hey.” You start.” How are you feeling today?”

“I’m better. J-just, I don’t know. I feel k—kind of numb I guess.”

“It’s ok. Did you get any sleep last night?”

Alphys shifts her gaze away from you, looking almost shameful. You sit up on her bed and pat her on the shoulder.

“It’s ok Alphys I’m not going to judge you. Sometimes stress makes the simplest things a difficult task.”

Alphys looks back to you with relieve clear as day in her eyes.

“T—thanks Fokko.”

“It’s no problem Alphys.”

You spend the morning sitting cross-legged with Alphys on her bed, letting her vent to you. It seems to be just what she needed. Her words are back to their original volume and her gaze is no longer shifting from spot to spot like they had been when you first woke up.

You figure she may need a distraction, so you suggest watching her favorite show Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

She instantly perks up at this, informing you she will get the show up while you get the snacks.

While waiting for the popcorn to finish popping, you prop yourself up against the counter. You pull out your phone and type out a message to Sans letting him know Alphys is doing better, however you’re not sure when you will be getting back. Or if you will be getting back tonight at all.

Once you send the message off, the microwave lets off a series of beeps indicating the popcorn is ready. Your phone dings as you’re poring the popcorn into a large bowl, indicating you got a response from Sans.

Once you throw the now empty popcorn bag away, you grab your phone and read Sans reply. He lets you know that he understands but wants updates on when you think you will be coming back, or if you will be coming back tonight at all. You inform him you will keep him up to date with the situation before putting your phone on silent and pocketing it.

You scoop up the popcorn and various junk foods you gathered and bring them over to where Alphys is. She seems to have made a blanket fort for the two of you. The floor now covered in couch cushions to give comfort as the two of you are lying on the ground watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

You make your way over, careful not to knock anything over as you mosey your way into the fort. Once you have gotten comfortable and place the snacks on the ground in front of the two of you, Alphys hits play on the remote and a cute theme song starts to play from her computers speakers.   

You and Alphys manage to watch the entire anime in one sitting, which is honestly not surprising seeing as you basically did the same back up on the surface. It was the main reason you were usually finishing your schoolwork the day before it was due.

The anime was much shorter than you expected (Alphys voices that there is a season two though apparently it’s horrid. Somehow you still agree to watch it with her).

The anime itself was your fairly generic magical girl anime, the heroin gains magical powers at random and knows how to use them after two episodes. She is faced with an issue each episode that ends up revealing her ‘magical girl identity’ to her friends one by one but surprise! Each friend who finds out somehow also has magical powers but were also scared to tell her thinking they would never believe them and then it would tear their friendship apart, blah blah blah. (How typical).

The show is still cute despite being quite predictable, plus being able to control one by kissing them? That’s something you have not seen or even heard of in an anime before, and honestly is kind of terrifying.

However the show still kept your interest and you even have the urge to draw fanart for it, which is a good sign in your book.

Alphys first starts by asking you what you thought of the anime which gets the two of you talking about the show itself as well as your fan theories which then continues with the two of you talking about who your favorite characters were and why. Eventually it escalates to Alphys voicing she has always wanted to cosplay the main character but is too shy to, feeling she is not cut out to cosplay her.

You’re quick to jump in and tell her she is very much capable of cosplaying her favorite character, and definitely should cosplay her. You even tell her if she wants you will also join her in cosplaying one of Mew Mews friends so Alphys does not feel too uncomfortable.

This leaves you with a very fast talking Alphys. Honestly it’s quite hard understanding her when she talks like this but you somehow manage.

After all she seems to be doing a lot better and that’s all you could ask for.

The two of you end up planning where to start with your cosplay, and she even suggests the two of you have a photoshoot that Papyrus would most defiantly want to help with.

You spend a chunk of time sketching out the outfit of the characters the two of you plan to cosplay, trying to draw the outfits from every angle to give you better reference to work with.

You then plan out your props, talking about where you could go to find what you would need to start them (Alphys is quick to mention the dump is the best place to find things for props), what kind of things would work as a base for the props because the both of you are not feeling up to making them from scratch, and what the two of you could use to add the small details to each of your props. You inform Alphys you’re confident with your painting skills after she starts going off about how she does not know how she could successfully paint hers, so she leaves the actual paining of the props to you.

Alphys seems to be back to her old self again, working on the cosplays will definitely help keep her mind off of Undyne for the time being.

You ask if she needs you to stay a little longer and once she gives you the ok to head out, you give her a hug in which she gladly returns and thanks you for all you have done for her. You pat Alphys on her back and reassure her if she ever needs anything she can call or text you anytime.

She lets you know that she will, so with that you make your way to the skeleton brother’s house, shooting Sans a quick text informing him you’re making your way back to Snowdin now.  

Your mind wanders as you make your way over to the boat person. You had what, one episode while you were down here so far? Funny, when you were on the surface depression was kind of just, always there.

You do feel better being able to help Alphys. With your friends on the surface you always felt like you were just a burden to them.

Down here though you feel like you actually don’t burden everyone. You feel like you’re not just a waste of space. Here nobody judges you for the small mistakes you make like the people on the surface did.

You know by now you have probably failed your college program due to being gone for so long, your apartment has probably been emptied and rented to someone else now that your unable to pay rent seeing as you’re trapped down here and your cats will be happy and safe with your friend living in the same building you use to live in.

Plus you will never need to see the ones who hurt you again. They are but a distant memory now that you are down here.

You find yourself really thinking about how happy you are down here. You’re not really trapped, you’re free. Free to be yourself without being judged. You can love whoever you want, dress however you want, hell you can have your hair whatever way you want it and nobody is going to say a thing about it.

You realise you don’t want to return to the surface. As much as you miss your friends and family, you found a place you know you can be you without being judged.

You have not felt this happy in years.

Part of you feels bad for feeling this way, after all your friends and family must be worried sick about you. For once though, you’re going to put yourself first. You’re happy and your’re free, and you’re going to hold onto these feelings of hope that things really are going to be ok.

You are aware Frisk is determined to break the barrier somehow and free everyone from this so called prison, but could they really do it?

The monsters have spent years trying but have not been able to, so how could an 8 year old do it?

Besides, if Frisk were to succeed and free you all, what would humanity do to monsters? They can’t even accept their own kind if they don’t fall into the “social norm”. You don’t want monsters to suffer by the hands of humans.

Isn’t it safer for them down here?

You find yourself clenching your winter coat, bringing it close to your chest as you make your way up to the boat person. You try to push these thoughts to the back of your mind as you make your way over to the boat. After all monsters would not appreciate your opinions on this matter.  

You quietly inform the boat person your desired destination, to which they nod and head off. It does not take long to notice the air become chilled as the boat drifts closer to Snowdin, so you pull your coat on and snuggle into the hood of your jacket for warmth.

As you’re pulling up to the shore in Snowdin, you spot a familiar skeletal figure at the shore.

A warm feeling starts to bubble within your soul which melts your distressed thoughts. All you can focus on is the pleasant feeling in your heart and soul.

Your lips forum a dorky smile as the boat stops in front of the dock, and Sans grin seems to stretch wider as he catches your expression. 

“Hey.” You say softly, stepping off the boat and making your way over to Sans.

“hey”. Sans starts. “Alphys doing better?”

“Yeah, but she was so upset Sans. It took a while to calm her. She is doing better now but I just hope she will contact me if she starts feeling upset again.”

“I’m sure she will. You and her are pretty close, plus I’m sure she appreciated you going over and making sure she was ok.”

“Yeah” you say, looking to the ground. “She responds similar to me when put in a stressful situation, so I just tried applying some of my coping technique’s with her. She took to them well which I’m glad. I don’t like seeing my friends struggling.”

It always makes you feel horrible when you use your techniques to help someone else who is distressed. You always feel they probably think you’re just trying to make things all about you.

You know that’s not your intention though, but you still can’t help worry it comes across that way.

“hey” Sans begins, bringing your attention back to him. “don’t worry about it too much ok? i’m sure Alphys really appreciates what you did for her. It was a real nice thing you did.”

“Thanks.” You say, a small smile starting to return.

“so, wanna go grab something at Grilbys with me? we could even uh, make it our first date?”

Oh yeah, you and him have not gone on that first date yet. You actually kind of forgot seeing as you have not been on many in the past, however the ones you have had were nothing short of awkward.  

You hope it turns out different with Sans.

“Y—yeah sure that sounds cool” You say, trying (and failing) at keeping your nervous state from showing.

Sans appears to be nervous too. He’s shifting his weight from one foot to the other and scratching the back of his skull.

You now understand why a few of your ex’s found your nervous state adorable.

The two of you make your way over to Grilby’s. Sans slides his hand in yours, tangling his fingers with yours which gets you to jump.

“oh uh sorry, do you not want me doing that?” Sans says as he removes his hand from yours.

“No no that’s not it!” you say, shaking your head in embarrassment. “I just was not expecting that, that’s all!”

You reach over and thread your finders with his once again, looking in the opposite direction as your cheeks start to darken.

“I don’t mind holding hands really! I guess I just get a little jumpy when I’m not expecting it? Sorry..”

“heh, don’t be. i should have asked first.”

The rest of your walk over to Grilby’s is in silence, your hands intertwined. Even as he pulls the door open for you when the two of you arrive his hand never leaves yours which you definitely are not complaining about.

His hand is smoother then a humans and seeing as it’s also much harder you would expect it to be slightly uncomfortable. However it’s far from that.

His hand, although feels a little like sandpaper, still feels nice in yours. Almost as if it’s meant to fit with yours, like a puzzle piece fitting with its counterpart.

The both of you start to make your way over to the bar, however you both realize this is a date and so the two of you make your way over to the booth to your left instead. It appears to be void of the yellow fly-catcher like monster who usually resides there.

Sans sits in the seat opposite from you, taking your hand back in his once the two of you are comfortable.

Grillby comes up to the two of you with a questioning look. Sans informs him your two are having your first date, to which Grillby seems a little surprised by but nods and takes your orders anyway.

You decide to split on some fries seeing as nether of you are feeling too hungry.

Grilby comes back in no time with your fries. He places the food along with a bottle of ketchup on the table top. As soon as Grilby heads off to assist other customers, Sans snatches up the ketchup.

You are quick in stopping him from dumping the condiment all over the fries, telling him you’re not feeling up to having ketchup soup with a hint of french fries.

Sans chuckles and settles with pouring the sauce on the side of the plate, dipping his fries in it for once instead of drowning them in the substance.  

You end up talking about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with Sans, letting him know even though it was very typical for an anime, you still enjoyed it and he may get to deal with you and Alphys talking about it quite a lot.

You even bring up your plans to make cosplays with Alphys from the show, which takes Sans by surprise.

“you cosplay?”

“Uh yeah? Did I never show you the photos of me at conventions where I cosplayed up on the surface?”

“don’t remember ‘em so i guess not”

“Oh my god, ok here let me bring up some photos then!”

You pull your IPhone out and start scrolling through your photos until you find various albums dedicated to the different conventions you have been to. You pull up photos of some of your older cosplays and show them off, explaining the fandom as well as the characters to Sans.

He’s more interested in how different you look though.

 “woah that’s you? you look so different!”

You’re currently showing Sans a picture from one of your first conventions, You did not have a wig for this cosplay because the one your mother had ordered for you never came in so you had to settle with your real hair which was not the right colour for the character and you were not feeling up to dyeing your hair that particular colour.

Upon Sans’s reaction to past you though, you start laughing.

“Well duh bonehead, I’m dressed up as a character from an anime!”

“yeah ,but i mean, look at your hair! it’s so long and the colour is so different, look at it now!”

Sans gestures to your current hairstyle which is much shorter and definitely not your natural hair colour any longer.

“Yeah, yeah. I look different, I get it!” You say while trying to hold in more giggles.

“plus where are your glasses? how could you possibly get around without them, don’t you need them to see?”

“They’re right here silly!” You say as you point to your glasses sitting on the bridge of your nose which Sans snorts at.

“babe as cute as that was you know what i meant”.

You flush up instantly at his words. He just called you babe? You had an ex that referred to you as babe and you absolutely hated it but just now it made your heart skip a beat.

Guess your college friend was right. It’s not the name itself, it’s who’s giving you the nickname.

“Aha yeah I know, I was just uh, being silly?”

God your heart is pounding so hard you can practically hear it! Sans picks up on this instantly and wastes no time teasing you.

“babe” he emphasizes, that big fat shit eating grin present. “you ok there?”

That fucking smirk, god dammit Sans!

“I’m fine yeah!” You say as you bury your face in your hands, Sans is laughing so hard his head hits the table top making a loud thud which makes you jump.

“Oh my god are you ok!?”

“yeah i’m good, i’m just”.

Oh no.

“falling for you that’s all”. He looks back up at you, grin so wide if he had ears you’re sure the tips of his smile would be touching them.

“You’re liking this too much aren’t you, asshole?” You say, groaning as you try to hide your blush.

“i don’t have an ass, sweetheart.” Sans points out, his grin not faltering what so ever.

“Ok, theoretical asshole then!” You say, throwing your hands in the air, blush deepening by the minute.

You spend the rest of your time at Grillby’s stuffing your face with fries while Sans does his best to make your face as red as his beloved ketchup, which is not hard for him to do at all.

Once you have finished and Sans finally decides to spare you of more embarrassment, he pays for the fries (to your surprise) before the two of you head back to his place, arms linked.

Once home, you pull your coat and boots off and sink into the couch. Sans joining you shortly after, sprawling across your lap.

You pull your IPhone out and start a playlist of various songs by your favorite band, explaining the memory’s each song gives you.

You don’t notice, but Sans watches as you passionately tell him about each memory that is linked to each song that plays, enjoying just how much you seem to love sharing this information with him.

The amount of joy he is getting off of your soul fills him with happiness. It’s not often he feels your soul void of your sorrows. He listens as you happily list off various memories. Even though some leave him a little confused as he is not too familiar to how things work on the surface, he is greatly enjoying how happy you are right now.

The amount of joy coming off your soul is warming his immensely.

This is something he could definitely get used to.

By the time Papyrus returns home with Frisk passed out in his arms, you and Sans have passed out together on the couch, a romantic song playing though the speakers of your IPhone.

Papyrus takes a photo of the two of you, cursing that his phone does not have the ability to record videos as yours from the surface can. Once he has the photo, he throws a blanket over the two of you and brings Frisk up to bed.

 

Noticing his brother becoming happier and happier by the day fills Papyrus with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cant believe this has so many kudos, bookmarks and hits, thank you so much guys! I am also happy to here that some of you are finding Fokko to be relateable in the depression aspect, and that it helps you get though the day! I originally started this fic as my own coping mechanism with depression and anxiety which I did not think would get many likes at all, now though I see i was very wrong and it warms my heart to know this fic is also helping others! 
> 
> Feel free to bug me on my tumblr guys! [omg40credits](https://omg40credits.tumblr.com)


	23. Don't Be Afraid of Your Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You get flustered a lot.
> 
> I really don't know what else to put for a summery sorry guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so technically this is being posted on Sunday so I failed, again. But it was finished being edited at 11:54pm on Saturday so can I get a gold star for trying!?
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter, I can finally move into my actual plot (next chapter!)
> 
> Thanks again to my friend Sanura who edited this!

It’s been two, no three weeks since you and Sans have started dating, not like he was counting.

It scares him how much he likes being around you, the warm feeling he gets in his soul the moment his two pinpricks of light resembling his pupils rest on you.

It’s new and scary. He never let himself get this close with anyone besides his brother.

As much as he is enjoying the pleasant feelings you give him, he still can’t help the fear of how long this will go on for. How long will he be happy with you until the reset happens? It’s only a matter of time before the kid frees everyone. Once that happens things will surly reset again, bringing everyone down here back to square one.

After all, he never got farther than three months before a reset struck.

He does not think he can go through that again, not now that you’re in his life. He never even thought he would find his soulmate.  Hell, he pushed it aside the best he could because of this very fear!

Groaning, Sans rubs at his temple.

He has gotten himself in too deep, he was hoping giving a relationship with you a shot would make him realise it was just like it was with Tori. He was very wrong.

He can’t deny these feelings anymore, no matter how much he tries. All he wants to do is be around you, hold you in his arms and to kiss you (well, to the best of his ability anyways). These things he's never felt so strongly before, not even for Toriel.

He refuses to sit by and do nothing about this, he wants to get to the surface, live with you and Pap’s, and start a new life up there with the both of you with no more resets. He has no idea if you will ever come down here again if things do reset. Plus he does not know if he can stand needing to introduce himself to you again to have to start all over, have you fall for him all over again, and to have it all ripped from his hands in a single heartbeat. Over and over again.

He may have had to start over again with Pap’s, but you? It’s entirely different with you. At least Pap’s still knows he’s Sans’ brother, he's not starting from point A with Paps like he would be with you.

Sans is just left wondering how different his conversations will go with his brother. How he will respond if Sans changes an answer, or how Pap’s will react if Sans does something that differs to the previous timeline.

It won’t be that simple with you though. You very well may not develop feelings for him in the next timeline. Thinking of that makes his soul throb.

He can’t just sit back and let things run their course any longer.

Lifting himself from his seated position on his lumpy old mattress, Sans decides that this time he’s not just going to sit here and wait for everything to reset again.There is only one thing he can think to do.

He needs to talk to the kid.

He needs to know if they intend on resetting again, because if they are he needs to convince them not to. Whatever he can do to get the kid to finally stop the fucking resets, he will do it. This time he has someone else to loose, and he refuses to let it happen.

It’s hard getting through his shift when all he wants to do is teleport home and confront the kid.

He is shifting in his chair at his station, left to wonder if the kid will even give him a change to explain. He has to try though.

So when he gets back home and see’s Frisk sitting on the couch watching one of Mettaton’s shows, he closes in on them and wastes no time getting straight to his point.

Frisk looks over to Sans, clearly noticing the shift in his usual calm demeanour, their expression is one of pure confusion with a pinch of fear.

“heya kido, Pap’s and Fokko out?”

They sluggishly nod.

Perfect.

 “kid, i have a question for ya.”

They gulp as sweat begins to bead at their temple before nodding.

“when you free us all, get us up on the surface, do you plan to reset again?”

Frisk’s eyes widen, fear clear as a sunny day void of clouds written on their face. They pull at the collar of their sweater before responding.

“I.. I don’t want to. I want everyone to finally be free! I want to get things right this time so everyone can be happy!”

“kid, what do you mean?” Sans questions, failing to hide the confusion on his features.

Frisk shifts their gaze away from Sans, hiding the guilty expression that replaces the fearful one they had just been wearing.

“Usually I’m not the one resetting the timelines.”

“w—what?”

“I promise it’s not just me! C—chara, they keep telling me that I missed something important and need to go back, so I trust them and do.. Sometimes they are able to take over my body and..”

They shudder as they remember the things they have done. Sans is about to intervene when Frisk continues.

“This time is the final time though! I am not letting them convince me I need to reset once everyone is happy and free on the surface!”

“kid, I’m gonna be bare bones honest with you here, I don’t think I can handle going through another reset. if you need assistance with anything that will convince ya not to reset again, I will try my best to help you. just, promise me kid, don’t reset again, let us all go.”

Frisk looks up at him. Their wide brown eyes would most definitely have stars in them if they could do the same his eye lights can. Honestly he can practically see the stars in their wide black pupils anyway.

“I won’t reset again! I promise! I am going to get through and save everyone. We will all be free and live the way we want on the surface! It is my goal!”

They thrust their arm at him, hand balled up aside from their pinky finger.

“I pinky promise!”

Sans chuckles. He has heard of these ‘pinky promise’s’ before but he never really saw the appeal of them. He knows for humans if someone breaks a pinky promise though, it’s considered bad luck. So the kid doing this for him right now makes him feel maybe for once, it’s true, things won’t reset. He will finally get his happy ending, everyone will. Plus he can live happily on the surface with you.

So he outstretches his arm and joins his pinky with theirs. They shake on it and Frisk gives him their word that they will not reset again, no matter what.

Part of him still can’t help but doubt this will lead everyone to the happy ending they deserve, but he still holds on to that little spark of hope that things will be ok. Not only for himself, but for everyone down here. Including you.

“hey Frisk, want to surprise Pap’s and Fokko when they get home with supper?”

“YEAH!” they say, jumping off the couch and tugging on his worn sleeve, trying to pull him into the kitchen.

“alright kiddo” Sans chuckles. "how’s about I show ya how to make a quiche?”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

By the time you and Papyrus are trekking up the front steps to his house, you’re exhausted. Your feet hurt, and frankly you could use a good nap.

Papyrus however has a lot on energy left to spare, so your nap is going to need to wait. Maybe a nice warm shower to loosen your muscles would be good right about now? Yeah, that sounds good.

The moment you open the door though, a pleasant aroma drifts out the front door, making your mouth water and your thought of a nice warm shower is pushed to the back of your mind.

“Oh my god what is that smell, it’s amazing!” You say as you kick the snow off of your boots and hang your jacket up on the coat rack.

Frisk is the first one to burst out from the kitchen, tackling into you with a bear hug. Sans is not too far behind them, resting against the kitchen’s door frame.

“Sans and I made supper tonight so you guys could take a break!”

This takes both you and Papyrus by surprise. Sans made dinner?

“SANS YOU ACTUALLY COOKED SOMETHING?”

“heh, yeah bro. wanna come take a look? I think the kid and I did a pretty good job.”

“It definitely smells like you did a good job!” You say as you follow Papyrus into the kitchen.

Sans gives you a one armed hug as you’re making your way into the kitchen.

“thanks doll, I would say it’s pretty **eggselent** , what about you kid?”

Frisk starts giggling before voicing their agreement with Sans. When you see what they made, you understand Sans pun and start laughing yourself. Papyrus on the other hand, screeches something similar to a “NYEHHHH” before making his way over to examine Sans and Frisks creation.

“IT’S LIKE A PIE, BUT WITH EGG INSTEAD? SANS I THINK I HAVE SEEN YOU MAKE THIS BEFORE, WHAT IS IT?”

“it’s a quiche bro. it’s kinda like a pie, but the pie crust if filled with something made from egg, cheese, salt, and so on. and it’s not covered with a crust, similar to a key-lime pie or pumpkin pie-“

“You have pumpkin pie down here?!” You exclaim.

Everyone shifts their attention towards you.

“…it’s my favourite…” you say shyly, cheeks heating up.

“babe that’s adorable, but uh, I wasn’t done explaining a quiche to Pap's.” He doesn't look anywhere near mad though. Just the opposite actually.

“as I was saying, you can add things to it too. It can have ham, spinach, or broccoli in it too, for example."

You feel a little bad for interrupting him, however Sans is quick to whisper your fine, in fact he found you to cute to handle, making your fading blush return.

Once you sit down, Frisk explains they made two. One for you and Sans to share, and one for Frisk and Papyrus to share. Sans is the one to bring the food to the table. You are definitely excited to try this. You have never seen Sans cook before so you’re curious to how it’s going to taste.

Sans takes the seat next to you and cuts the quiche in half, dropping it on your plate before giving himself the opposite half.

You thank him, before eagerly taking a bite. The moment the piece hits your tongue the flavours dance across your taste buds, making you hum in approval.

“Sans this is really good! I had no idea you could cook!”

“thanks for your faith in my cooking sweetheart.” Sans says wearing his smug grin.

“Babe” you start, sweating and averting his pinpricks of light for eyes as you continue your comment. “Y—You  never mentioned you cooked before. I have never even see you touch anything except the ketchup in the fridge! T--Though, I really should not judge a book by its cover, sorry!”

You let out a weak laugh at the end of your complement, still flustered by calling him anything but his name or dude. He’s the first partner you have been with who you actually gave a nickname to (even if it’s pretty generic).  

Sans picks up on this and slings an arm around you, thanking you for the complement before stealing a piece of your slice for himself.

“H—hey! You have your own half right in front of you!”

“yeah but yours looks better.”

“Sans!” You say before lunging for his and taking a large chunk from it and stuffing it in your mouth.

You end up finishing his while he eats the rest of yours, shyness over the nickname long forgotten.

The rest of the night is spent up in Sans room with him because Papyrus insisted on watching another one of Mettatons movies and you’re really not up to it. You are still very cross with Mettaton after what happened with Alphys.

Frisk decided to stay downstairs with Papyrus, so you and Sans are curled up on the floor as you shift though songs on your IPhone.

After a few hours, Papyrus lets you guys know he is heading to bed and requests Sans read him and Frisk a bed time story.

Sans agrees and stands, helping you up as well, bumping his teeth to your cheek in a sort-of kiss before making his way over to Papyrus’ room.

You are left speechless for a few moments as you process what just happened.

You figured a kiss, even like the one just now on your cheek would not feel like too much seeing as Sans is literally a skeleton so he lacks lips, but that? Sure, it still felt like a smooth rock was pressed to your cheek, however there was a warm and pleasant tingling sensation to it as well that continued to linger for a few moments after he left.

You are so confused with how it felt so, breathtaking, for a kiss to the cheek. Well, the logical ‘magic’ answer does not pass thought your brain as its currently not possessing anything anyways.

You manage to make your way downstairs and over to the couch, change into your pajama’s, get yourself settled in for bed, turning the lights off and poping your headphones in. However you find it hard to sleep.

You can’t stop thinking about the feeling that lingered after he kissed your cheek. You are also still internally screaming over him kissing your cheek in the first place.

You wonder if it will feel the same if he does actually kiss you directly on your lips.

Is your face on fire? Because it feels like your face is on fire.

You want to march up to him before bed, grab him by that big fluffy hood of his and actually kiss him. You want to know if it would tingle the same way it did when he kissed your cheek. Admittedly, you also have wanted to kiss him for a while anyways.

You’re too shy to actually make the first move which is frustrating! A few times you have considered trying to kiss him, but the moment you went to face him he would give you this grin which got you slamming your face into his arm instead.

Eventually, you decide to focus on the song, you are getting way too flustered about this which will do you no good.

Sleep comes to you after a few replays, and your dreams are filled with skeletal smooches.

 

Constantly being flustered over your skeleton boyfriend somehow fills you with determination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the pumpkin pie bit was not originally there, but when my friend was editing she was helping me explain how to describe a quiche with using her favorite pie as an example, so (obviously joking) i said "why don't you use MY favorite pie! So she added the pumpkin pie bit and i had to keep it! Hope you guys liked that bit! 
> 
> Also sorry this is basically splice of life + fluff, I wanted to add a little more to this chapter which was more "character development" but when I tried to add it to this chapter it felt forced and it really did not blend with the flow so it will need to wait until next Saterday! (We don't want a repeat of chapter 12, for thoughts who remember the horrid mistake) 
> 
> Come bug me on my tumblr if you want guys: [omg40credits](https://omg40credits.tumblr.com)
> 
> //fingers crossed I get the next chapter out on time// (I already have the next chapter relatively planned out, so good sign!)


	24. MTT Brand Embarrassment Mark 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You do more socializing then you would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is posted on Sunday, not Saturday. Whoops! My beta Sanura and I got distracted by greasy foods! 
> 
> Anyways, I am not 'overly' proud of this chapter, however its still better then the original monstrosity I posted for chapter 12. I hope you guys still enjoy this, I am finally moving into more plot! (It will still feel a little like splice of life, but i swear this is leading up to...things, and I did enjoy writing this chapter, I just feel I still could have done better? I'm sorry...)
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT, I drew a thing for Undertales 1st birthday! Check it out [here](http://omg40credits.tumblr.com/post/150452134595/fokkozart-today-marks-undertale-being-out-for-1) if you want!

You find yourself a few days later awaking to a familiar feeling. It isn’t quite as strong as first depressive episode you had down here, however you’re certain this could escalate as the day goes on.

You need to act on this before it gets that bad again.

You sit yourself up, rubbing at your eyes as you juggle a few options around in that thick skull of yours. The first person, or rather Monster that comes to mind is Sans.

However, due to him being at work you don’t want to interrupt him over this. You’re worried he very well may end his own shift early for you, which is sweet but you don’t want to get him in trouble.

So you decide to shoot Alphys a message first.

You send Alphys a short text wondering if she’s up to hanging out before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat.

You are happy coffee is a thing down here and the fact Sans and Papyrus actually have a coffee pot despite Papyrus never touching the stuff. So you start making some coffee for yourself while waiting for her response.

As the coffee is brewing, you scrummage through the cupboards in search for today’s breakfast.

As the pancake mix catches your eye, you hear a bedroom door open and close. Seeing as Sans is out at work and these footsteps sound rather light, you’re assuming Frisk is the one making their way down.

So you grab the pancake mix from the cupboards and set it on the counter.

“Morning Fokko”.

“Hey Frisk, you want to join me in having pancakes for breakfast?”

“Yes!” They squeal, running over to you with that oh so eager look in their eyes which tells you they want to help.

“Awesome! Wanna grab the eggs and milk for me?”

“Ok!”

And there they go, running off to grab the ingredients you need.

The two of you make a great pancake making team. For an 8 year old they really did not make much of a mess of the kitchen while making the pancakes.

By the time everything’s ready, Papyrus is entering the kitchen.

You offer him some pancakes as well, which Papyrus gratefully accepts. After everyone is finished eating and you have had your 3 cups of coffee (at Papyrus’ displeasure) you check your phone and sure enough, Alphys has replied.

“Texting Sans?” Frisk asks which startles you for a moment. Frisk is looking up at you with that shit eating grin plastered on their face.

“No.” You say, rolling your eyes. “I’m messaging Alphys, I haven’t hung out with her for a while, thought I could spend some time with her.”

“Can I join you? I haven’t spent much time with Alphys yet!”

You let Frisk know you will check with Alphys, and Papyrus pretty much invites himself stating he does not have work that needs his immediate attention. So you inform Alphys you may have an entourage with you today.

Once you get the final ok from Alphys, you go upstairs to shower and change.

40 Minutes later you, Papyrus and Frisk are making your way to Alphys’.

Once there, the three of you agree to venture out around Hotland, seeing as you and Frisk have not been too far into this part of the Underground yet.

This is exactly what you needed, the numb feeling you awoke to is long forgotten.

Hotland is exactly as it sounds: fucking hot.

It’s essentially a heatwave on the surface during the summer season but the difference? The heatwave never dies down.

Hotland is not a place you’re going to venture out to often. The heat is the main reason, but of all the places you have seen down here, it’s the least appealing for you. It’s the part of the underground most filled with puzzles, and some of them scare you a little (mainly the steam ones you would use to jump across large cliffs.)

Eventually the three of you find yourselves in a room void of light. You are about to question it when Alphys starts pushing you, Frisk and Papyrus out of the room.

 “I..Uh, w—we need to g—go…n—now.”

“Why?” You ask, clearly not comprehending Alphys’ fear, even though you probably should.

“I—I’ll explain latter j—just we need to leave n—now!”

However, before she can get the three of you out a barricade of light blue electricity shoots across the doorway, blocking you from exiting.

You then here an all too familiar robotic voice.

“Alphys dear, you’re not going to “hack into the systems” and turn the lights on?”

“Oh no…”

The lights then shoot on and an all too familiar toon you can’t stand regardless of its catchy nature starts to play.

You are filled with rage.

You seem to be in a kitchen, larger than any you have been blessed with having since moving from your mothers place.

The room itself is quite simplistic. There is a fridge to your left, followed by a large counter which you would think should have a sink, however there is no sink to be found. There are only some eggs, milk and sugar on the counters top.

The smaller counter has only a microwave placed atop of it.

Next to that is the stove. It honestly looks similar to the one you had in your apartment on the surface. It’s black and has glass top burners instead of those damn electric coil types.

To your right, a long countertop clearly made to prepare meals rests against the pastel orange walls.

A cutting board, mixing bowl, small sink, and mixing utensils are resting on it.

Of course, behind the counter is your (not so) favourite robot, Mettaton, in all his boxed glory with a chef’s hat placed atop his rectangular form.

“Welcome, beauties, to the Undergrounds premier cooking show!!!”

Generic clapping sounds play from the speakers in the room.

‘Cooking with a killer robot’ appears on the screen in front of you, which you assume is the live feed in which anyone watching is actually seeing.

This sends you into shock and fear. Why is it called “cooking with a ‘killer’ robot, and how many are watching this—you right now??

You start to panic, hands clearly shaking.

Papyrus on the other hand, seems to be taking this “surprise” well.  He has not said a word yet, but the joy in his sockets is hard to miss.

“Pre-heat your ovens, because we’ve got a very special recipe for you today!”

You’re rolling your eyes as Papyrus is very much internally screaming right now. Alphys is sweating and Frisk just appears to be smiling.

“ARE WE MAKING SPAGETTI!?”

Ah, there’s the ever so vocal Papyrus you know and love.

“Close, we are going to be making… A cake! My lovely assistants here will gather the ingredients!”

At that Frisk and Papyrus both bolt to grab what Mettaton needs before he can even state what they need to gather from him. You however just stay in your spot, fear and anger both surging through you.

“Someone’s a little shy! Don’t worry darling, I’m sure all of our 12 viewers adore you!”

Well, at least it’s not too many people seeing this. You still stay frozen in your spot though, and avoid looking at the camera at all costs.

You really wish you had left this room sooner, but of course you didn’t catch onto Alphys’ discomfort until it was too late.

What a dumb move!

Frisk and Papyrus come running back and throw the ingredients onto the table, somehow leaving all of them undamaged (even the eggs, which should have cracked from the impact.)

“Perfect! Great job, lovelies!”

Papyrus practically squeals at the complement.

“THANK YOU!”

 “We have all the ingredients we need to bake the cake!” Mettaton states, completely ignoring Papyrus.

“Milk, sugar, eggs… Oh my! Wait one magnificent moment! How could I forget!!! We are missing the most important ingredient!”

“WHAT DID YOU FORGET METTATON? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN GET IT FOR YOU!” Papyrus asks, obviously trying to impress Mettaton.

“Oh no, don’t you worry that pretty skull of yours! You could not possibly get it yourself dear! For you see, all we need now is…”

At that Mettaton pulls out a chainsaw.

“A HUMAN SOUL!”

At this, you scream and jump back as the chainsaw revs to life. Papyrus is the one to grab Frisk and pull them to his ribcage, clearly startled.

“METTATON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“Your job apparently!”

Mettaton is only getting closer, his screen flashing from red to yellow. The music in the room is still upbeat however is in sync with his movements ,which just makes you shudder.

You have shuffled yourself into a wall and now are trying to weigh your options here. Could you use your magic to slow Mettaton down?

Part of you feels it’s not such a good idea, however if you don’t do something it’s game over for the three of you!

However, before you can attempt anything, Mettaton’s phone starts ringing which makes him freeze. He turns the chainsaw off before answering the call.

“Hello? I’m kind of in the middle of something here.” Mettaton states.

You wish the room was not barricaded. How the fuck can you get out of here while he’s distracted?

Then you hear Alphys’s voice.

“W—wait a second!!! C—couldn’t you make a… couldn’t you use a… couldn’t you make a substitution in the recipe?!”

Looking to your right, you see Alphys huddled up in a corner of the room which is not being recorded by the camera.

That is actually a really good idea! You have your fingers crossed this works.

“… A substitution? You mean, use a different, non-human ingredient? Why?”

Shit.. Alphys please have something you can throw back at him that’s believable?

“Uhh, what if someone’s… Vegan?”

…

“Vegan…”

Shit! You don’t think he—

“Uh, well I mean—“ Alphys starts.

“That’s a brilliant idea Alphys!”

Oh thank fuck!

“Actually, I happen to have an option right here!!!”

Mettaton then brings your attentions over to a counter at the far opposite end of the room with only a can placed on top of it.

“MTT-Brand, Always convenient human-soul-flavoured substitute! Why don’t you three go over and get it for me?”

This time you’re the one bolting to the counter to grab the can, not only for yourself but for Frisk and Papyrus. You are very much ready to end this damn nightmare.

Once you reach the counter it starts to shake.

Before you can grab the can, the counter shoots upwards, no sign of stopping any time soon.

“By the way” Mettaton starts, making you nearly jump out of your skin.

“Our show runs on a strict schedule! If you can’t get the can in the next one minute, we’ll just have to go back to the original plan! So, better start climbing beauties!”

“Mettaton how the hell do you expect us to climb that!?”

“Language sweetheart, there are children present! As for your question, you need to figure that out yourself. Clock’s ticking!”

Dammit!

Alphys then shuffles over, whispering something to Frisk. They swiftly pull their phone out which looks much different from the one Toriel had given them, flips it open and presses a button which makes their phone transform.

You are now staring at Frisk who is wearing their phone as a jetpack.

“WHAT?” You screech.

“I—I uh, may have installed that function i—into their phone?”

You can only watch as Frisk shoots upwards, dodging whatever Mettaton throws at them.

Of course you are too busy watching Frisk to notice the things aimed at Frisk are still falling towards you, and by the time you notice you’re not fast enough to dodge them.

Splat!

Eggs, milk and sugar hit you square in the face. Luckily you don’t have your mouth open when this happens.  

By the time you have wiped most of the crap off your face, Frisk is descending with an expression giving you hope they succeeded.

But when they land, they don’t have the can in their hands.

“Well, well, well seems like they reached the top on time! Lucky you humans had Dr. Alphys here to help you! I loathe to think what would have happened if she was not here to aid you!”

“Wait, were is the can though?” You ask.

“Haven’t you ever seen a cooking show before?” Mettaton continues. “I already baked the cake ahead of time!!! You are safe for the time being, Tootles!” 

And with that Mettaton actually fly’s off. Wait, when could he fly?

Sighing, you turn to see the barricades are gone as well as the cameras. Thank god! However, Papyrus still has not moved from his spot.

He was so excited at the beginning of this, what has him looking like he just seen a ghost?

“P—Papyrus? “ You ask as you approach him.

“I—I NEED TO GO”.

With that Papyrus takes off in the direction you all had come from.

You head back to the lab with Frisk and Alphys, still stressed from the events that just took place. However as time trickles by, you still can’t get how Papyrus was acting out of your head. Did Mettaton say something to make him that upset?

You try to think back to the gameshows, more specifically Mettaton and Papyrus’s interactions.

He never really responded to anything Papyrus had said to him…

Wait.

He did though, once. What was it?

_“Your job apparently!”_

Oh shit.

Papyrus’s job, which Sans had later informed you, was to capture you and Frisk which would have given him his spot in the Royal Guard that he so badly wanted. Instead, he befriended the both of you and hid your existence in the Underground from the one person who could make his dream a reality.

And Mettaton threw that in his face.

That fucking asshole!

“Alphys I’m sorry, I need to go check on Papyrus. Frisk please stay here for a while?”

Frisk nods, and Alphys gives you a hug before you run off, letting you know she’s sorry for what happened. She truly did not realise Mettaton would pull something like that again. You are not as surprised but you do believe Alphys had no idea he was going to pull that stunt.

You waste no time booking it to the river person who gets you back to Snowdin in no time.

Once you get home, you slowly wander around the house, listening for any signs indicating he may be here. Just as you’re coming up to the staircase you hear muffles sobs.

You rush up the stars and knock on Papyrus door the moment you reach it.

“Papyrus? It’s me, can I come in?”

Silence.

“If you need me I am here ok? I just want to help you.”

You hear a sniffle.

“Can I come in?”

Silence again.

“Paps, I’m going to be on the couch ok? If you need me please come down, I will be here for you. Whether you need to talk, a shoulder to cry on, anything ok?”

You don’t press him after the lack of responses you got. Everyone handles sadness differently and you can respect if Papyrus wants some time alone.

Your foot hits the first step of the staircase when you hear Papyrus’s bedroom door slowly creak open.

“I—I would like some company, if that’s ok.”

His voice is but a whisper, something very odd for Papyrus. You really want to punch Mettaton because not only did he hurt Alphys, but Papyrus too? Who the fuck does he think he is!?

You turn around and make your way over to Papyrus’ room. The door is slightly ajar but void of Papyrus. He must have stepped back inside after letting you know he would like some company.

You enter his room and close the door behind you. The sight you see once you turn around makes your heart and soul hypothetically shatter. 

Papyrus is curled up on his bed as he tightly cradles his pillow, skull buried into it.

You make your way over and sit at the edge of his bed.

“Hey Paps, what do you need?”

Papyrus slowly lifts his skull from the pillow with the look of betrayal written across his face.

 “I—I thought Mettaton was nice. He always seemed so sincere in his shows. He even seemed to enjoy japes like I, but… he tried to kill you and Frisk… and even said…”

“Shh, it’s ok. Well, what he did was not ok. But Paps, the mean thing he said to you does not mean you failed, ok?”

“B..but I was supposed to capture you… bring you to U--Undyne so I could finally become a Royal Guardsman. B—but after Undyne told me she wanted to take a human soul to Asgore so he could break the barrier, I just could not go through with it. You and Frisk are my f--friends after all! How could I—the great Papyrus lead the two of you to your d--death beds?”

He pauses, clearly trying to force his tears down before he continues.

 “P—plus if you die… S—sans would never forgive me… I-”

“Hey, Papyrus, Sans would never hate you for that ok? Sans loves you. If anything, he would be mad at Undyne. Does Sans even know Undyne told you what would happened when she takes a human to Asgore?”

Papyrus shakes his skull.

“See? If anything, he would be mad at Undyne. It’s not much better, but I can never see Sans being mad with you.”

“B—but—“

“Hey, this is going to be a little random, but can I show you a song?”

“A song?”

“Yeah, it’s one from the surface. It helps me when I’m sad, can I show it to you? I think it may help you feel a little better.”

Papyrus nods, so you pull your IPhone out and tap on the music icon. You scroll down the list until you find the song you’re looking for. You wrap an arm around Papyrus before tapping play.

You find it always helped imagining someone sing this song for you when you needed it, but having someone actually sing it to you would probably work better, so you swallow your anxiety and start to sing it to him once the song starts.

“There, is not a single word, in the hole world, that could describe the hurt, the dullest knife just sawing back and forth, and ripping though the softest skin, there ever was, how are you to know, oh how are you to know?

And I, I hate to see your heart break, I hate to see your eyes, get darker, as they close but I’ve, been there, before.

And I, I hate to see your heart break, I hate to see your eyes, get darker as they close but I’ve, been there, before.”

You continue singing which you’re happy to see has helped Papyrus calm down considerably.

When you finally get to the part of the song which is the reason you picked this song out of the many songs you could have gone with, you look Papyrus in the sockets.

“For all the air that's in your lungs, for all the joy that is to come. For all the things that you're alive to feel—“

You place your hand on his ribcage, in the place you assume his soul would be before you get to the next line.

“Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal.”

At that line, Papyrus’s sockets widen and light blue tears start to form at the edges.

You continue to sing to him regardless of the tears which start to trickle down his cheekbones.

“Oh, how were you to know? (How were you to know?), Oh, how were you to know?

And I, I hate to see your heart break, I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close, but I've been there before, And I, I hate to see your heart break, I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close, But I've been there before.”

The last part of the song is a long guitar solo. Once it comes to an end, you pause the song and lock your phone.

Before you can say anything, Papyrus hugs you.

It’s not as tight as usual. He’s crying into your shirt now, this time though it’s not quite sorrowful.

“T—thank you, I needed that. Thank you Fokko.”

He actually used your name? Oh gosh, you smile at him despite him not being able to see it and wrap your arms around him, patting and rubbing his back.

“It’s ok Papyrus. I know you’re hurt now, but you will feel better in no time. Just remember you don’t need to pretend you’re ok when you’re not. Take the time to heal, and once you do you will feel better than before. Always remember it is ok to cry.”

“T—thanks, I will try to remember that. Fokko? C—can you sing it to me again?”

You are a little surprised he actually wants to hear you sing again, but you can’t say no to him. He really needs this and you are sure as hell are not going to turn whatever help you can offer away.

“Sure.”

So you sing it to him again.

Once you finish the song a second time, Papyrus is fast asleep. He managed to tangle himself up in you, leaving you wondering how the hell you’re getting out of this without wake him up,  suddenly you feel a bony hand on your shoulder.

“i’ll get him off ya babe, thanks for looking after him. you did a better job than i could have.”

You blush at that. You never meant to take his role from Sans. Papyrus was upset and you happened to be the only one present at the time.

Sans does help you get detangled from Papyrus. Once he does, he tucks him in as you slip out of the room.

You’re about to make your way downstairs when Sans teleports himself in front of you.

Before you can apologise for taking his role from him, Sans grabs your head in his hands and pulls you to him, pressing his teeth to your lips.

You instantly freeze, not expecting this at all. You figured he would be a little upset you were taking his place caring for his brother, not _this_.

Just like the kiss on the cheek, you get a warm tingling sensation but this time it’s a much stronger feeling. The best way you can put it is it feels as if he is pouring all his affections towards you into this kiss, something you had not felt from any of your ex’s.

When he pulls away, you’re lost for words and probably beat red from head to toe.

He gives you a shy smile before speaking up.

“not really how i planned that to go, but i can’t help it. what you did for my bro back there, nobody’s done that before. cant thank ya enough for it.”

He then pulls you into a hug which you shyly return.

“I—I thought you would be upset I did your job?”

“you kidding?” he says, still refusing to separate from you. “i could never be mad at you for helping my bro out. besides, if i had been there before you i don’t think I would have been much help. i was too angry to think clearly.”

Huh, guess you worried for nothing then.

Eventually the two of you pull away from the hug and the look you’re getting from Sans now has you a little worried.

“Alph told me what happened. i went to her lab looking for you, and when she told me what happened...”

“It was scary. I can see why she did not want me on his shows, but we are all fine. Well, physically I guess.”

“still not happy he pulled that stunt. you guys may be fine but what he did was still wrong. maybe i should show him why not to mess with the people i care about.”

“Sans”, you start, placing a hand on his arm. “I know you’re mad. Believe me I’m mad to, just, don’t do anything to rash please? Two wrongs don’t make a right.”

For a moment you think Sans may try to argue with you, however his expression ends up softening and he plants a kiss to your forehead.

“can’t promise i won’t threaten him, but i won’t physically hurt him. i promise.”

“I can deal with that.”

 

Being able to help Papyrus even slightly fills you with Determination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you are not sure what song I picked for this chapter, It was "Hate to see you're heart break" by Paramore. That particular part was what started me forming ideas for this fic, I originally thought of this when I was in a dark place at work, and for some reason ended up imagining singing this song to Papyrus, so this part has been something I have wanted to write for some time, and is partly why COP even exists!
> 
> BTW, if you want to listen to the song yourself, click [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd_0Hri6GWc)
> 
> I just want to let you guys know, I do plan to keep most "music references" up to you to decide what Fokko here is listening to so it can be more relatable for you, however I do have a couple idea's which use specific songs, forgive me!
> 
> Also, come bug me on my tumblr [omg40credits](https://omg40credits.tumblr.com) if you would like!


	25. Announcement

Hey guys! So I have some news for you! While editing the chapters for this fic, I was unhappy with the progress of this fic, I guess that is the correct way to put it? I got so many ideas while editing chapters that was to late to add in, and I realized I really did not plan this fic out all that well. So I have decided to put this fic on hold altogether and start up a new one. A lot of what I have done in this fic, and what I had planned will more then likely be implemented into the new fic, and I more then likely will scrap this one. 

Main reasoning? This fic was mostly started due to me struggling with an end to a friendship. It took a big tole on me and to get my feelings out, I used this fic. It was a way for me to "Vent" while having others friends with the person and my at the time mutual friend now needing to see just how hurt I still was. The "she" that was mentioned in a lot of Fokko's memories? That was the friend I was struggling to move on from. I am ok with what happened now, and I am moving on but trying to continue this fic knowing one of the main reasons I started it in the first time is bringing things back I dont want to feel again. I hope you guys understand~ 

Another reason was while rereading and editing, I was unhappy with how disorganized everything was, chapter 12 was originally a mess and that was because I was making each chapter at random, trying to connect a few plot points I randomly came up with hoping it would look good. So with the new one I have in the making, I am planing it out first. I have a long ass note in my phone dedicated to planning. That's literally it. So now I am actually sitting down and planning everything out, from how I want the characters to interact, relationships, everything. The moment I get an idea, I put it in my phone and work on it! 

So to finish, I hope to have the first chapter out on the 18th, after that I wont have planned days for chapters because at the moment things are very crazy here. I have to move in a few months at the latest because I cannot afford my rent anymore and I got a new job that starts sometime in March. On tip of that I need to decide what I am going to take when I go back to college (which is hopefully this year). So thats basically all there is!

 

Feel free to bookmark the new fic which you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9660278)

So if you want to go keep up with that fic, thank you guys!! I am going to try and not take a 5 month hiatus again because I know that must have been annoying! But I cant think you all enough for the kind comments, the koodos and bookmarks on my first fic ever! It means so much to me so thank you!


End file.
